Seeing The Light
by ACE732
Summary: Rory and logan have been best friends since her freshman year at Yale, but towards the end, they drifted apart. Now, he's back in her life and it seems he may have more than friendship on his mind. Sophies, AU set S7 follows some events on the show.
1. Chapter 1: Reconnected

AN) Hi everyone! This is a new story I've had in my head for a while and I'm finally writing it. Dont worry, I wont abandon my other stories but I just had to get this one out.

It's set in season seven and kind of follows some events on the show but with one major difference: Logan and Rory never dated. They met during her freshman year and grudgingly became friends. In this story, however, Rory was definitely not the 'no strings' kind of girl whereas Logan is his usual playboy self. They are just too different, although they do fancy the pants off each other. But they just would never do anything about it because they value their friendship too much. This story is kind of two stories in one as I'll be telling the story of their friendship and how they came to be so close through flashbacks. I hope it makes sense and you enjoy enough to review, even if its just to tell me that it sucks. Thanks

Thanks to Megan. You rock and congrats on the upcoming nuptials.

Disclaimer: I dont own Gilmore Girls.

Seeing The Light

Chapter One: Reconnected

Rory breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as she collapsed in a heap on the couch. She threw down her books and bag as she lifted her feet up, resting them on the coffee table. She shrugged off her shoes and let her head fall back, closing her eyes. It had been a very long, busy, and stressful day. Deadline day usually was, and as Editor of 'The Yale Daily News' it was her job to make sure everything was finished in time and at a high standard. Rory loved her job as Editor, she really did; however, at times when she was quite frankly exhausted, she longed for the good old days when she was still just a lowly journalist. She loved the days when all she had to worry about was whether her article was good enough. Now, she had the arduous task of dealing with fragile egos, as well as over-inflated egos in the printing department who always refused to cut her some slack and allow her an extension. But she had survived on numerous occasions, and had learned a lot about the day to day running of a newspaper, which could only come in handy in the future when it came to getting a job. At least, she hoped.

That was a scary prospect: getting a job. She had little less than a year before, God willing, she would graduate and enter the big, bad world. She would be entering the fast-paced, cut-throat world of journalism and as much as she had dreamed of it since she was a child, the closer it came the more she began to dread it. It absolutely terrified her. Well, more the fear of failure terrified her. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she really didn't have what it takes? Rory frowned at that thought, the voice of one, Mitchum Huntzberger so vivid in her mind. Maybe he was right about her. Maybe she didn't have _it_. He would know, right? Or perhaps Logan was right and he was just trying to scare her off. That family always seemed to be so terrified and obsessed with the idea that Rory was trying to get her claws into Logan, even if all they ever were was friends.

As thoughts of Logan entered her mind, a feeling of sadness washed over her. She hadn't seen him in months since he moved to London. In fact, she had barely spoken to him in the time since he had departed to work for his father. It seemed he had become far too busy to go to all the bother of giving his best friend a simple phone call. Whenever she had tried to get in touch with him, his secretary Steve would make up some lame excuse for him. He hadn't exactly left with them being on best terms as those last few months of their friendship had become somewhat strained, what with his and Jess' mutual loathing of one another. The fact that her boyfriend and her best friend did not see eye to eye had made trying to maintain a friendship with Logan and a relationship with Jess quite difficult. So, she had to choose someone, and having decided that she wanted to give things a go with Jess, her friendship with Logan suffered. Jess, being the rather jealous and slightly over possessive type, did not like the idea of Rory being friends with someone like Logan. He didn't trust him or like him for that matter. As for Logan, he had tried to be civil for Rory's sake but it hadn't lasted long. Her mind went back to the time he had invited her and Jess to Martha's vineyard as a gesture of peace. Jess had pretty much spent the whole time drawing Logan daggers or making derogatory comments towards him, and she didn't even want to think about the simple basketball game which had turned into a macho pissing contest between the two. During those last few months, things had pretty much disintegrated between them, especially when she had moved in with Jess after Logan had offered her the chance to move in with him. After that she hadn't really seen him as much as she would have liked. She had gone to his Graduation ceremony and had attended his going away party, but that was it. Almost five months and nothing more than a few text messages here and there, or short phone call before he had to run off to a meeting. She missed their friendship. She missed him and deep down every time she answered the phone a little part of her always had hoped that it was him calling to tell her about some crazy thing he had gotten up to.

"Hey. I didn't hear you get in," said Jess as he entered the living area from the bathroom. He was naked from the waist up with a towel hanging low on his hips, and another to dry his dark hair with. He bent over the couch and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Rough day?"

Rory smiled as she breathed in his scent. "It wasn't so bad. I'm just tired."

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked, pulling on some sweat pants, discarding the wet towel. Rory smiled to herself letting out a groan as she caught a whiff of the freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen.

"You could get me some coffee," she told him sweetly. Jess smiled as he rolled his eyes. He made his way into the kitchen and poured them both some coffee. He returned to the living room, now wearing a shirt to go with his pants and placed the cup in her hands. She nodded her thanks and breathed in the strong aroma emanating from the mug, and then took a large gulp. She sat back, a smile on her face as Jess sat on the couch beside her. She moved her legs onto his lap and he began gently massaging her feet. Rory sighed into her mug of coffee.

"A girl could get used to this," she told him. Jess laughed and then leaned forward to capture her lips with his. "A girl could get very used to this."

"You hungry?"

"Starved," she replied. She had been ignoring the gurgling noises her stomach had been making for most of the day. There had just been too much work to be done. Jess retrieved the phone from its usual hiding place, under the couch cushion, and began dialling.

"Chinese sound good?" Rory smiled again. He knew her so well. Well he should by now considering they had been living together for the better part of a year.

"Like music to my ears."

As Jess ordered their usual from Jo's Chinese Place, Rory silently contemplated how comfortable and routine-like their relationship had become. Quite the contrast to the first time they had dated all those years ago. Jess was never the most reliable or stable kind of boyfriend the first time around. He had always been too confused and angry at the world to be dependable. But that was part of the appeal back then. Jess provided some excitement in her world compared to the boring sameness of her relationship with Dean. Then last year when he had shown up outside her grandparents house wanting to show her the book he had written, she had seen how much he had changed and grown up. He was focused and passionate about something he loved. Which in turn, inspired her to sort out her life and go back to Yale. As they had began to get closer, she had found herself falling all over again, but this time she knew she could trust him with her heart. This time he wouldn't let her down.

"Fifteen minutes. Thanks." Jess hung up the phone and lay back on the couch, his hands resuming their treatment of her feet. "The food will be here soon."

"Great!" She finished her coffee and reached over to place the mug on the table. "How was your day?"

Jess shook his head. "Good, we might've found a space today for the new base."

"That's great. Where?"

"Brooklyn. It's pretty cool. You should come see it."

"I'd love to." Rory loved hearing him talk about his work. Things had been going well for Truncheon Books and they were expanding their offices to New York. This meant a lot of work and less time for them to spend together, but she was happy that things were taking off for him and excited for his endeavours. As she smiled proudly at him she noticed the frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go to Philadelphia this weekend." He told her, avoiding eye contact.

"This weekend? But this weekend is my birthday. Can't it wait?" She pleaded. Rory had been looking forward to spending her birthday with him.

"I'm sorry. Matthew was supposed to take care of things there, but his dad is sick and well…"

"Oh." Rory frowned with disappointment. "Well I guess…"

"I'm really sorry Rory, I promise I will make it up to you. I'll try and finish up early so we can spend all of Sunday together. What do you say?" Rory smiled softly. That would have to do.

"That sounds good to me." She assured him placing her hand over his. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." He said simply, clasping their hands together.

"Do you need help packing?" She offered kissing his hand gently.

"No, I'm good. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll give you your birthday present early before dinner arrives." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Rory laughed, fully understanding his intentions.

"I'll be quick."

Flashback 

_She couldn't believe her eyes. She had blinked a few times just in case this was some kind of bizarre dream, but it wasn't. It was in fact real. There was a guy lying asleep and most certainly naked in the hallway just outside her dorm room. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do. Should she leave him there, naked and asleep? Should she wake him up and watch him slowly die of embarrassment at his current state of undress? Or, should she just throw a blanket over him and hope no one stands on him in the morning? _

_Edging closer towards him, Rory found it difficult not to stare. She couldn't see his face, but the naked guy had blonde hair and well defined back muscles. Not to mention, he had a pretty cute butt. As she moved further into the hall, her big, blue eyes were drawn unconsciously towards a certain area of his anatomy; however, his body position prevented her from seeing the whole package. Thank God, she thought to herself, as she felt her face blush. Just then, the door clicked shut rather loudly, disturbing naked guy from his slumber. He groaned, and his slow readjustment to consciousness gave Rory the chance to regain her composure. She needed to make it look like she wasn't a complete pervert who was taking full advantage of his unfortunate predicament, just to get a look at him in his birthday suit._

_As he raised his head, slowly taking in his surroundings, he caught sight of two fuzzy bunnies looking back at him. His gaze travelled upwards to land on the most incredible pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the beauty before him as she nervously bit her lip and tugged on a strand of her silky, brown hair. _

"_Hi," she spoke softly. She averted her eyes from looking directly at him as he sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow. He flashed his trademark smile at her, noticing her blush. _

"_Hi," he replied immediately, working that famous Huntzberger charm. This girl was already putty in his hands, as he watched her switch nervously from one foot to the other. "I'm…" _

_He was about to introduce himself when he noticed her eyes widen and her face turn the brightest shade of pink he had ever seen. She quickly cut him off. "Naked!" _

_Confused, he looked at her for a second before suddenly feeling a slight chill over his body. He looked down, realising that he was lying on the floor and somehow, was wearing no clothes. 'Huh!,' he thought to himself. 'Am I dreaming or am I really lying in some hallway, completely butt-ass naked?' He looked back at the girl who looked truly horrified at the situation. He smiled again, letting his memory of events from that evening come back to him. He started laughing. _

"_I seem to be having some clothing issues." He said, stating the obvious. Rory looked at him quite unbelieving at how calm and collected he was. 'Was he on drugs?,' she wondered. How could he possibly not be completely and utterly humiliated at finding himself like this, unless he was on drugs? _

_She watched him intently as he continued laughing while half lying, half sitting on the floor. She couldn't understand how he could possibly find this situation even the slightest bit amusing. She couldn't understand why he wasn't running away in horror and embarrassment, ashamed to show his face for the rest of his college experience, like she would be. As he eventually calmed down, she heard him mutter something to himself about losing a bet and then he began moving so he was standing in front of her with everything completely on show for all the world to see. Well, if the entire world happened to enter that specific hallway at that specific point in time. Rory's eyes widened as she was faced with the full-frontal image of him. She squealed slightly and then spun her head around so she couldn't see, closing her eyes. She pulled off her purple bathrobe and held it up in front of him; however, it was too late. The mental image of him naked in all his glory was already seared into her brain for eternity. No matter how many times she told herself to think about something else, like her grandfathers socks, it wasn't working. She could feel her face getting warmer, as this complete stranger stood before her naked. He didn't seem affected in the slightest. In fact, she was the one who felt embarrassed, which was really quite remarkable considering his situation. _

"_Maybe you should cover yourself up," she suggested purely for her own benefit. She wasn't sure how much more her fragile heart could take. Logan's smile widened into a smirk. _

"_What? You don't like what you see?" He teased her. She blushed again as he accepted the offered bathrobe, pulling it on and tying it securely. It was quite a tight fit, but it would do. He looked down and then back at her. _

"_It's not really my color." He shrugged casually. Rory stood with her mouth open, dumbfounded by his reaction. _

"_I'm Logan, and you are?" He inquired, offering her his hand to shake. Rory looked at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. She really didn't want to be shaking his hand, she thought to herself. Logan must have realised this too as he pulled his hand back, smiling. _

"_I'm Rory." She told him in a whispered tone. His smile widened. _

"_You wouldn't have any idea how long I've been lying out here, would you?" Rory shook her head in reply. Logan nodded and then shrugged. It wouldn't be the fist time he was found naked in public, it was kind of a common occurrence when you were friends with Finn. He looked back at the girl, noticing her eyes moving over his body. He smirked at her checking him out. "Well, I should probably try and remember which dorm I live in." _

"_This is Branford," she told him trying to be helpful. He frowned in confusion, scratching his head as he looked in both directions trying to remember the name of his dorm. _

"_I think I live in Berkley," he said out loud to himself. Rory laughed. _

"_Well, Berkley is that way," she said, pointing in the direction of the aforementioned building. Logan's gaze followed her finger, and then he turned back to her. _

"_Thanks." _

"Anytime. Well, not anytime. I mean hopefully I wont find you unconscious and naked outside my dorm room again. Not that I'm a prude or anything. I just…" Logan felt his head begin to pound as she rambled on nervously. 

"_Don't worry. This wont happen again. I promise." He assured her. They stood in silence for a few moments. Rory folded her arms across her chest as he found himself unconsciously staring into her bright, blue orbs. For some reason, he found himself drawn to them. As Rory gazed back at him, a nervous smile grew on her lips. Logan smiled back at her. "I better go." _

"_Right." The moment was over. _

"_Thanks again for your help and the bathrobe." He said sincerely. _

"_No problem." He stood for a second and then staggered slowly away down the hallway towards his dorm. Rory watched after him. He looked ridiculous wearing her purple bathrobe which was much too short on him, but somehow he carried it off. She laughed quietly to herself as he disappeared around the corner, and feeling a slight draft, she went back into her room. Her mind flooded with images of the hot naked guy as she lay in her bed. She closed her eyes and all she could see where flashes of that killer smile of his, those intensely warm, chocolate brown eyes, and not to mention his well toned physique. Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of any thoughts of Logan. But she couldn't quite get rid of the smile which had etched itself across her face as she drifted off to sleep. College was definitely going to be an experience. _

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The room was covered in darkness, the only light coming from the streetlights outside. There was silence all around, apart from the buzz of the air conditioner and his steady breathing as he lay there with his head on his desk. He slowly creaked open one eye before the second followed suit. According to the clock in front of him it was not much later than one in the morning. He had done it again. He had fallen asleep at his desk in his office. He was that guy. The guy who rather than go home to an empty apartment, slept at his desk only to be awakened by the cleaning crew. He sat up, yawning as he did so. He stretched out his arms as well as his back muscles, which were now killing him, having fallen asleep hunched over his desk. This was the fourth time this week he had done this. He was simply too tired to make it back to his apartment, not that there was anyone waiting for him.

He began gathering his things together when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id: it was Bobbi, one of his work colleagues. He remembered he was supposed to go meet her, Phillip, and Nick for drinks after work, but of course he wasn't there. Deciding not to answer it, he let the phone ring out and then lifted his briefcase heading for the elevator. It wasn't that he was purposely being unsociable or that he didn't enjoy the guy's company. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself on the numerous nights out with them and man could they drink. He had found that whenever he went out with them, it made him miss his old life and friends back home. He missed Finn and his crazy drunken antics, and he missed Colin who was the slightly more sensible one of the group, which wasn't really saying much as Colin could hold his own when it came to alcohol consumption. More than anyone, he missed his Ace. He missed Rory like crazy. She was always the one he could count on to tell him when he was being an ass or cheer him up when his father was being an ass. He missed being able to just talk to her, to tell her what was on his mind and know that she wouldn't judge him. He missed her. There was no one else on the planet like his Ace. She was the sweetest girl he knew as well as the smartest. He was always reminded of her whenever he would catch the slightest whiff of coffee. He would smile to himself when he walked passed a library, thinking of all the time she spent and probably still spends studying and reading those books of hers. He would remember all the times he had gone along to the library at Yale to find her and force her to come out with him. She would always eventually cave in and they would have the best time. He had never known anyone like her, but that was then.

He had been in London now for almost five months, and they had barely spoken to one another. He wasn't entirely sure whether it was because she just didn't want to speak to him because she was still mad at him, or if she just hadn't received the dozens of messages he had left for her either on her answer machine or with Jess, her boyfriend. He really didn't like him. _Jess_. Just the thought of him made his blood boil. He was a jerk and definitely not good enough for Rory. Although, no-one really was.

He had found himself to be the over-protective type of friend when it came to Rory and potential suitors over the years. He would quite often interrogate her dates when they came to pick her up and he was usually the one to pick up the pieces when it didn't work out. He was there when the Dean disaster happened at the start of her sophomore year, offering a friendly shoulder to cry on when he dumped her for what she told him was about the third or fourth time. Then when Jess showed up at the beginning of last year, Logan had just returned from the trip from hell with his father and wanted nothing more than to spend some quality time with his best friend. But when he had shown up at her place and seen her there with Jess, who he later found out to be her ex-boyfriend, he wasn't too pleased. He had acted like a jackass, he would admit, but he had good reason. His father had just told him that come Graduation Day, he would be shipped off to London with no say in the matter. That night at the pub, he knew Jess was interested in his Ace and he knew he didn't like it. So he had been a jerk and in the process had screwed things up with Rory, big time. In fact, after that night and the argument that ensued, they hadn't spoken to one another for about two months. Eventually, Logan came to his senses. He realised that he missed her too much and begged for her forgiveness sending her flowers, books, fruit, and hiring the coffee cart to follow her around the whole day. He even went to her mother, but she could be stubborn. Thankfully she finally forgave him; however, things between them were never quite the same. Jess was always around and insanely overly possessive and jealous. He had tried to get on with him, but it was pretty much impossible. No matter what he did, they never could see eye to eye. Jess became a huge barrier between Rory and himself which had led him here. He missed his best friend.

He made it back to his apartment - or flat as the Brits call it - and immediately crashed out on his bed. He didn't even bother closing his blinds or checking his messages, he was too exhausted. He lay there fully dressed, his eyes closed, and his face fully absorbed in the pillow. Sighing heavily, he pulled off his tie as he rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling above him. He slowly removed his car keys and cell phone from his pants pocket, placing them along with his wallet on the nightstand next to the alarm clock which he would have to set for five-thirty. His eye caught sight of the calendar sitting beside his bed, noticing the date which had been highlighted. He narrowed his eyes trying to remember whether he had some important meeting planned for the that day but nothing sprung to mind. Then it hit him. The date, it was October 4th: Rory's birthday. He smiled to himself. Instinctively, he grabbed for his cell phone and hit '1' on the speed dial. He let it ring for a few moments, hoping she would answer. He had to talk to her. Her birthday was a couple of days away and he had to speak to her to wish her happy birthday.

RLRLRLRLRL

She couldn't sleep. Her brain just wouldn't shut off. Considering the day she had endured, she would've thought she would have fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. But as of yet, no luck. She lay there next to a sleeping Jess, full of envy that he had found sleep easily. Staring at the clock, she watched as the little hand moved around in a clockwise direction. It was only ten o'clock, but she was exhausted. As she continued to watch the hand of the clock move at a snails pace, Rory decided to give up. She was still pretty hungry and desperate for a coffee, even though the caffeine wouldn't help with her insomnia. She slowly and quietly slid out of bed, pulling on her bathrobe and headed out to the kitchen to get a pre-midnight snack. As the kettle brewed, her cell phone began to vibrate on the table she had left it on. Picking it up, she froze as she noted the name on the caller I.D. It was Logan Huntzberger: Best friend and the boy she hadn't heard from in so long. She couldn't help the smile that crept over her features as she flipped open her cell phone and took the call.

"Hello?" she said nervously, awaiting his response.

"Hey Ace!" Her smile widened at the sound of his voice speaking those two words. She hadn't heard them in so long. She missed hearing that name, 'Ace'. He was the only one who called her by 'Ace' and she loved it. She could just tell that he was smirking down the phone as he spoke to her. "How's it going?"

"It's going good. How are you, Logan?" Her voice tentative if rather formal, she wasn't really sure how to speak to him after so long.

"All the better for hearing your voice." She smiled at his warm tone. God, she missed him.

"How's London, have you had tea with the Queen? Have you played Polo with Charles and the boys? Is William really as handsome as he looks on Television?" Logan laughed as she peppered him with question after question. He really had missed this girl so much.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ace, but I haven't actually had the chance to play Polo with Charles just yet. I've been kind of swamped, but it is on the top of my 'To do' list."

"So you've been busy, huh? Too busy to get in touch with your bestest friend in the whole, wide world. What's that all about? I thought you swore you wouldn't forget the little people on your way to the top, Mr Businessman." She teased him playfully, although he could sense a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Hey, what about you 'Miss Editor-in-chief of The Yale Daily News'? You are a hard woman to track down, you know." He replied, trying to relieve some of the tension he could feel emanating over the phone. "And you are definitely not one of 'the little people', Ace." He finished.

Rory was quiet for a few seconds, "Are you implying that I'm fat?"

Logan laughed, not sure how she leapt to that conclusion. "I did not imply anything of the sort. I was simply stating that you, my dear Ace, are much too fabulous to be considered as being inferior or inconsequential."

"Wow, 'inconsequential'. That's a pretty big word there Logan. Someone swallow a dictionary for breakfast?" She mocked, pouring herself a coffee. She slid onto one of the stools at the island, loving how easy it was for them to fall back into their old routine of witty banter and playful insults. Still clutching the phone to her ear, she breathed in the rich aroma of her freshly brewed coffee, sighing in contentment. Logan heard her and realised what she was doing, all those thousands of miles away.

"Good coffee?"

"How did you-"

"I know you, remember! The little sigh, I mean that was either for the fact that you are currently in possession of your absolute favourite beverage, or you are up to something rather naughty that I really don't want to know about," he said sarcastically then thought again. "Or maybe I do."

"Logan!" Rory squealed slightly at his suggestive tone. Her face flushed with embarrassment. Logan laughed as he pictured the horrified look on her face. He had seen it enough over the years. He could always make her blush, she was much too easily embarrassed. He loved to watch as the tips of her ears would redden, quickly followed by the rest of her face. She was too cute.

"So how is the good old U.S. of A.?" He asked sincerely, he really did miss home. As much as he had grown to love England, it wasn't the same as home.

"It's good. We're still here. George W. is still President. Britney Spears is still grabbing the headlines for all the wrong reasons. Paris has been pretty quiet though."

"Paris, crazy Paris or Paris, the heiress with an aversion to orange jumpsuits?"

"Actually I meant the city, but the other two have been keeping to themselves a lot recently too." She confirmed, settling down onto the sofa.

"Huh!" He sat up in bed trying to get comfortable. "So how is the lovely Paris?"

"My Paris, or the heiress, Paris?"

"Your Paris."

"Oh you know, she's Paris. She sends her love." Logan laughed. It was highly unlikely that that girl would send him anything other than a voodoo curse. They really did not get along.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she does." Rory laughed with him. "So do you have anything planned for your birthday?"

Rory smiled, slightly surprised that he remembered. "My birthday? You mean you actually remembered?"

"Hey! What do you mean? I could never forget such a significant event as the day you entered the world." He told her in all seriousness. Rory scoffed.

"Ha! Yeah right. You forgot all about it last year." She replied, a smile still on her face.

"I did not."

"You did too. You were too busy with Shauna or Shannon or whatever her name was." She said sternly, Logan thought back. He had no recollection of any girl's named Shauna or Shannon.

"Is there a possibility that I was drunk?"

"It's very much likely."

"So what you got planned?"

"Nothing." She said simply, trying to mask her disappointment. It didn't work though, he knew her far too well.

"Nothing?" He frowned, he couldn't believe she had nothing planned for her birthday. Especially with Lorelai around, unless they weren't talking again.

"Nope. I mean my mom is throwing me a surprise party on Tuesday but nothing for the actual day." She explained as she finished off her coffee.

"Why Tuesday, and if it's a surprise, how do you know about it?

"Well, because my mom believes that you cannot throw a surprise party on the persons actual birthday because it wont be a surprise as they will be expecting something. And the reason I know about it is because she invited me over to go through some of our old stuff she apparently wants to throw out."

"So?"

"So, this is Lorelai Gilmore we're talking about. It is an actual impossibility for her to throw out anything. We have a closet that is just full to the brim with old shoes and magazines, knick-knacks, everything. She is a hoarder. She keeps everything and anything. So there is no way that she wants me to go over there and sort through our old junk so she can throw it out. Plus, I kind of weaselled it out of Sookie when I saw her hiding a cake."

"Ah, I see those excellent journalistic skills of deduction are finally paying off." He smiled, she really was a smart girl.

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face." Logan laughed softly at her statement although he agreed with it wholeheartedly. However, the thought of her being alone on her actual birthday didn't sit well with him. Where was Jess? Had she finally seen sense and dumped him? One could only hope.

"So, no Jess." It wasn't so much of a question as more of a statement. Rory sighed, exposing her disappointment fully now.

"He has to work, but its fine. I have some studying to do anyway so…"

"Ace, you can't study on your birthday. That's like...illegal or something." He stated incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure it's not."

"Well, it should be."

"Logan." She whined, she really didn't want him to make a big deal out of how pathetic her life was.

"Ace. Seriously, that's how you are planning to spend your birthday? Hunkered up in some library somewhere?"

"Well, I do like the books." She said simply trying to lighten the mood.

"That sucks, Ace."

"Logan its fine. Now, can we change the subject, please?" She said almost pleading with him. Logan relented, although he was still dead against her idea of how a birthday should be spent. Maybe he could do something about that, he thought to himself.

"Fine, you know it's getting kind of late here. I have an early day tomorrow. I should go get some beauty sleep." He told her, all the while a plan was slowly formulating in his mind.

"Oh, okay. Well then, I guess I'll let you go," she said, not really wanting to end their phone call. She had loved talking to him again. Logan sensed the sadness in her tone and felt his heart melt. She sounded lonely. It broke his heart to think of her on her own on her birthday. He felt himself get angry at Jess. Some boyfriend he was. Leaving her on own to celebrate with some dusty books. He really didn't deserve his Ace at all.

"I'll call you tomorrow. That is if your not too busy with all those books of yours." Her mood brightened slightly.

"You promise?"

"Definitely." He smiled, hearing the happiness in her voice at the thought of him calling her again. He fully intended for this to be one promise he would not break.

Rory smiled as they sat thousands of miles away in silent contemplation. Reconnected. She had her best friend back.

"Goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight, Ace. Happy Birthday." They hung up.

Logan got up from the bed ridding himself of the clothes he had been wearing all day, pulling on a pair of sweats. He walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer, silently studying its contents. He was determined that she would have a happy birthday, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wanderer Returns

AN) So here is the second chapter! I wanted to get it finished and uploaded quickly as I hate waiting myself, so here it is. I have the first eight chapters planned out so depending on how much time I have and my commitments to my other stories and life, I should be updating fairly quickly. I hope! I'm halfway through the next chapter of 'When It's Meant To Be' right now.

This chapter, in fact, the idea for this story was inspired by the episode 'The Great Stink' in season seven, so dont be surprised if there are similarities. I borrowed a few lines from the show also but everything else is mine.For those of you who havent seen season seven (have you been living under a rock?) or havent discovered the joys of Amazon seeing as the tv people in the UK couldnt be bothered to get the rights to Season 6 and 7, there are some spoilers. So be warned. Ok, enough from me, on with the story! Read and enjoy and then click the little button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think, please! I love hearing what you think.Tell me what bits you like best or dont like at all. It only helps me grow and makes me have a big cheesy grin, if its nice comments. Im babbling now. Sorry! This note is almost as long as the story.

Thanks Megan, you are the best beta a girl could ask for.

Disclaimer: I dont own Gilmore Girls, but please dont sue me for borrowing some of the show lines. Its only a couple.

Seeing The Light

Chapter 2: The Wanderer Returns

_Flashback _

_He had been watching her for a while now. He had never known anyone with the ability to concentrate as intensely as this girl could. She had been sitting at a table in the corner of the pub, sipping on what he assumed was coffee, and reading a book ever since they had entered. She had immediately caught his attention. Not because she was stunningly attractive, but because she looked so out of place; she belonged in a library with all her books. But here she was, and Logan couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. He wondered if maybe she had been one of his many conquests. She was attractive enough that he would sleep with her; however, very rarely did any of the girls he slept with voluntarily read. In fact, he was fairly certain that most of them wouldn't know a book if it hit them on the ass. This girl was different. Her chestnut hair was tied back out of her face. Her skin pale under the dark lights. Every so often she would look up around her and he would catch sight of her bright, blue eyes and he was hooked. He was quite simply captivated by her rather delicate and understated beauty. He couldn't help himself, he felt himself drawn towards her. _

_Leaving behind the hilarity and nonsensical conversations between his closest friends, Logan walked over to the bar. He quickly caught the attention of the bartender and ordered a coffee. As he waited for his requested beverage, he kept his eyes on the brunette in the corner. He smiled lightly to himself as the girl ignored the attentions of another guy who was trying to impress her with whatever charm he thought he had. He watched as the girl smiled politely back at the guy, and laughed at his non-funny jokes. Logan's demeanour quickly changed however when he noticed the guy wrap his arm around her shoulders. The girl looked very uncomfortable at his actions and squirmed in her seat. Logan saw that as his opportunity to introduce himself to the girl he had been admiring all night, as her white knight come to rescue her. _

"_Hey, sorry I took so long. Trying to get served in this place is like trying to get out of conscription: impossible." Rory was stunned as the blonde guy sat beside her. She had no idea who he was or what was going on and it seemed as though the other guy was right there with her. However, the blonde smiled warmly at her and suddenly she realised who he was. It was Logan, the guy whom she had found lying naked outside her dorm room a couple of nights ago. He was sitting beside her, fully clothed and acting as though he had known her for years. The other guy removed his arm from Rory's person, thankfully, and shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Who's this, honey?" Logan asked cheerily, taking her hand in his. _

_Rory looked at Logan confused beyond belief. Logan just smiled back at her. She found herself hypnotised by his warm, chocolate brown eyes. She felt her face get warmer as she blushed uncontrollably. Realising that he had said something to her, Rory readjusted her shirt and took a sip of her, now cold, coffee. _

"_Um…I…" _

"_I'm Logan. You are?" Logan offered his hand to the guy to shake. As he did so, he rested his other hand on Rory's leg. Not in a sleazy, trying to cop a feel way, but it made Rory freeze in her chair as her stomach flipped in every direction. His face was mere inches away from her, allowing her to breathe in the scent of his cologne. He smelled incredible. _

"_I'm Brandon," the other guy replied, shaking Logan's hand. "I was just…" _

"_Hitting on my girlfriend?" Logan asked bluntly, his hand was still on her leg. Rory was struggling to concentrate on the conversation; however, at the mention of the word 'girlfriend' she snapped back to attention. She looked at Logan and then at Brandon, noticing the tension between them. Brandon looked very uncomfortable at his question. _

"_Hey, look she didn't say anything about a boyfriend, man." He said raising his hands up in defence. Logan smiled and then looked at Rory's puzzled expression. His next action surprised her immensely, and Brandon by the look on his face. Logan gently cupped the side of her face in his hand, and then leaned forward, placing a soft, delicate kiss on her lips. As he pulled back, Rory sat there eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and her lips tingling. Logan sat back in his chair, a smirk on his face. Rory opened her eyes to see Brandon push his chair back and stand up. _

"_It'll be our one year anniversary next week." Logan told him as he gazed longingly at Rory. His smirk was still in place, making Rory feel very uncomfortable under his gaze. _

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hassle you." Brandon said as he looked down at Rory, who still hadn't quite recovered her ability to speak yet. 

"_Don't worry about it, man. I mean, I can fully understand why you might fancy your chances. But she is definitely off the market. I assure you." Logan stated, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. Brandon looked at them and then turned around and walked away leaving Rory and Logan alone, or as alone as you could be in an over crowded pub. _

_Rory, regaining some of her composure, twisted around in Logan's grasp facing him head on. He still had that smirk on his face which was making it very difficult to focus. _

"_Sorry, I hope you don't mind. I just saw you over here. I figured…" _

"…_that you would come over, pretend to be my boyfriend and kiss me." _

"_Well, yeah. Look I know we've never met but…" Rory laughed as she realised that he had no idea who she was. _

"_Oh, we've met." _

"_What?" Logan narrowed his eyes in confusion. _

"_You were pretty wasted…and naked." She said simply, trying desperately to contain the blush which was threatening to overtake her. _

"_Wait, did we. I mean, did you and I…?" _

"_No." she almost shouted, her eyes widening at the insinuation. "You really don't remember?" _

_Logan shook his head, he had no idea what she was talking about. He looked at her, trying to see if he recognised her. Surely he wouldn't forget this girl. _

"_The other night, outside my dorm. I found you lying drunk and naked in the hallway." She explained to a vacant look on his face. "I gave you my bathrobe to cover your… modesty." _

_It suddenly clicked. "That was yours?" Rory nodded, Logan frowned. "I thought that was Finn's." _

"_What's a 'Finn'?" Rory enquired, as the bartender came over with another coffee, which she gladly accepted. Logan smiled and looked back in the direction from which he'd came. _

"_That's a 'Finn.'" He pointed towards a tall, dark-haired guy at a table on the other side of the pub, who was currently belly dancing on top of the table. _

"_That's a 'Finn'!" Rory repeated as she watched the scene before her. Logan watched her intently, noticing the frown form on her face. "Why would you think the bathrobe was his? I mean it's purple and pretty girly." _

"_Finn has a tendency to wear women's clothing." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yep, he says it's liberating. I have yet to try it out for myself." _

"'_Yet to try it'?" Rory questioned eyeing him suspiciously. _

"_It's officially under consideration." He admitted mockingly. Rory laughed trying to get the picture of Logan wearing women's clothing out of her mind. However as she did so, the image was replaced with the one of him butt-ass naked. She shook her head quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice as her face reddened with embarrassment. _

"_So, seeing as you have already seen me naked and we've shared our first kiss and all, will you at least tell me your name?" _

"_It's Rory." _

"_Rory. That's a good name." _

"_I like it." Silence descended as he looked her over, catching her eye. Rory, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny, decided to busy herself with her coffee. She drained the cup quickly and replaced it back on the table. _

"_You know, I should probably get going. I have an early class tomorrow, so…" _

"_You actually go to those?" Logan joked. Rory rolled her eyes and scooped up her books. She stood up and faced him. She felt slightly more comfortable as she looked down at him. Her head was less fuzzy at this altitude. _

"_Well, it was nice…re-meeting you again," she said with a nervous hint in her tone. Logan stood up, causing her to concede the small advantage she felt over him. _

"_The pleasure was all mine, Rory," he informed her charmingly. "And I promise I will get you a new bathrobe to replace the one I borrowed." _

"_In time for our anniversary, I hope." she said remembering his earlier words. Logan's smile faded slightly. _

"_What?" Rory laughed, happy to see him uncomfortable for a change. _

"_Bye, Logan." At that, she was gone. Logan watched as she walked away. He was a little dumfounded by their encounter. He had thoroughly enjoyed her company and found her even more appealing, having talked to her. She was smart, witty, and funny as well as beautiful. She was the complete package. It was just a shame that was definitely not what he was looking for. _

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"No Bill, I have complete faith that you will be able to do this. You're going to be in charge soon, so you have to get used to it."

It was Saturday evening. The day before her twenty-second birthday, and for Rory, she had spent most of her time having to deal with Bill. She was trying to help train him as her replacement Editor of the Yale Daily News once she abdicated her thrown. Her time in charge was coming to an end, and she had agreed to help Bill take over. However, she was seriously regretting that offer as he had phoned her pretty much every ten minutes with a question or a hypothetical dilemma. So much for having a nice, peaceful, and relaxing pre-birthday on her own.

She had gone to the library to catch up on some studying, but the evil glares she was receiving every time her phone vibrated caused her to cut short her evening. As she got off the elevator at her floor in her building, she was in the middle of a particularly painful bout of ego boosting when something familiar caught her eye. Or, should she say, _someone_ familiar caught her eye.

"Oh my God!" her mouth dropped open at the sight of the blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy leaning against her door. She blinked a couple of times not sure whether it was really him, but it was. It was Logan. She couldn't believe it. He was here. Logan was in Connecticut.

Walking quickly towards him she hung up on Bill without a word and stopped in front of her old friend. Logan straightened up and smiled brightly back at her causing her to break into a big cheesy grin. She couldn't believe how happy she was to see him again. It seemed like forever ago was the last time they shared the same zip code let alone hallway.

"Hey Ace! Happy to see me?" He asked. His smile faded slightly at his question, as if he wasn't quite sure what her reaction to him being there would be. Rory giggled stupidly and threw her arms around her old friend. She felt his body relax as he embraced her fully, breathing in her scent. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, but was actually just a few seconds in reality. Somehow being in Logan's presence caused time to slow down.

Rory pulled back, remembering where they were and looked him in the eye. Logan noticed as her face changed from that incredible smile she had, to a not so pleasant frown.

"So…not happy to see me?" He shifted in his position rather nervously, waiting for her to begin yelling at him, but it didn't come. Instead, the smile returned and she threw herself back into his warm embrace. Logan only too willingly reciprocated. Having her in his arms felt incredible.

She pulled back again, Logan's hands still on her waist. She hit him playfully on his chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, unbelieving at his presence. Logan smiled at her childish behaviour. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long are you here for? Did something happen?"

Logan laughed as she took a breath having peppered him with question after question. He had missed her so much, he couldn't believe how much. He also couldn't believe how happy he felt being back with her again. He felt a surge of happiness, contentment, and relief. He was home and with his Ace. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

"Don't forget to breathe, Ace." He laughed. Rory frowned, crossing her arms over her chest like a two year old.

"Logan" she whined, pouting childishly. He had definitely missed this girl. His eyes took in the sight before him as though he was seeing her for the first time. He had never remembered her being this beautiful. Logan had always thought she was hot, in a friendly way of course. However, as she stood before him he noticed perhaps for the first time, how truly breathtaking she was. Her hair was silky and smooth, her face was pale, her features refined. But it was the eyes more than anything, which truly drew him in. Those cerulean orbs shone bright as she gazed back at him. His gaze, unconsciously, travelled south as he concentrated on her lips. He was suddenly overcome with the rather overwhelming urge to kiss that pout of hers right off her face… _Whoa! Where did that come from?_

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here or what?" The sound of her voice snapped him out of his daze. He frowned, as he silently contemplated the thoughts which had crossed his mind before. "Logan!"

"Sorry, I, um…" He tried to regain his bearings and put all lustful thoughts of Rory, _his best friend_, out of his mind. "…long flight. Must be jetlagged."

Rory narrowed her eyes, staring at him sceptically. "Well?"

Logan dropped his hands from her waist, thinking it would probably be easier for him to form a coherent thought if he wasn't touching her. After a few seconds, the elation and excitement at seeing her again abated slightly, enough to let him speak at least. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "Happy Birthday, Ace!"

Rory smiled. "I am your birthday present. Do with me what you wish?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted them. "Okay. That _so_ didn't come out the way the it was meant to."

Rory's smile widened as she noticed how uncomfortable he was. Then it hit her, Logan had come all this way just to see her. He came all the way from London for her birthday because he knew she would be on her own, and he didn't want her to be alone. Truly touched by this, she did the only thing she could think of, she hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. She couldn't get rid of the smile which had permanently etched itself onto her face. She had her best friend back for her birthday. It was the best birthday present she could've hoped for.

Logan, slightly caught off guard by her reaction, tightened his arms around her. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms. In fact, he was fairly certain that he could stay like this forever and die a happy man. At that thought, he pulled away and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." He said cryptically, pulling her down the hallway and into the stairwell.

"Where are we going? Logan!" Rory reluctantly followed him as he dragged her up the flight of stairs, which lead to the roof, at a quick pace. "Logan, slow down. Gilmores do not run."

"Slow down you die, Ace!" Logan insisted with a smile on his face. Rory remembered the first time Logan had said those words to her. It was two years ago, when they had broke into the dinning hall for ice cream after a night at the theatre. She remembered it like it was yesterday, another adventure she had shared with Logan over the years.

Finally, they reached the roof and as he pulled her through the door, he stopped abruptly causing Rory to bump into him from behind. "Logan, what's going…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She was too stunned as she took in the sight before her. The roof was decorated with white fairy lights shining brightly. There was a table with two place settings and a candle burning in between. She noticed another table sitting off to the side where numerous dishes and a bottle of wine were situated. Logan watched as she slowly registered everything around her. He had been a little nervous about it all, but as he saw the smile grow on her face, he knew all his effort was worth it.

"What is all this?" Rory asked, quite bewildered. Her gaze finally fell on Logan who was now standing beside the table with all the food, holding the bottle of wine.

"It's your birthday surprise." Rory's smile widened as she moved towards him shaking her head. She still couldn't quite comprehend what was going on.

"You did all this?" her voice full of disbelief.

"You like?" Rory looked around her, still in shock.

"I love, but you didn't have to do all this. I mean, you're here, that's more than enough." Logan smiled, pleased at her words.

"It's your birthday, Ace. I couldn't let you celebrate on your own with all those dusty books now could I?"

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow, Logan." She reminded him, her smile still in place.

"Yes, I was aware of that, but somehow I don't think Jess would appreciate me tagging along." Rory's smile faded slightly at the mention of her boyfriends name. "I wanted to see you. It has been a while and what better excuse than to come celebrate your birthday."

"But-"

"I missed you, Ace." His voice softened as he revealed this truth to her. He had missed her, more than he ever felt possible. Rory was touched by his sentiments, a half smile played on her mouth.

"I missed you too, Logan." There was a long silence between them as their words drifted off into the night air. Leaving nothing but two old friends and a few months worth of catching up to do.

Rory momentarily lost herself in his stare as the events of the night, so far, sunk in. Logan had gone to an awful lot of effort on his part to make this evening special. She couldn't help feeling a little strange though. Like she found herself feeling guilty for being here with him, and also sad at the same time that it wasn't her actual boyfriend who had surprised her. She supposed she shouldn't be too surprised by Logan's incredibly sweet idea, he had a tendency to do things on a grand scale. Big gestures were kind of a given when you were a Huntzberger, and you had your own private jet. During their time at Yale, he had surprised her on numerous occasions with trips to Spain or Italy. He even bought her a Berkin Bag for her birthday, which must have cost him a small fortune. Although, he _had_ forgotten her birthday that year and the bag was his attempt at getting back on her good side, no expense spared.

She felt a tug on her hand as Logan walked her over to the table. He pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit. Rory duly obliged, a smile on her face all the while.

"So, what's on the menu?"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"It's official, I am absolutely stuffed. I don't think I could eat another thing." Rory declared slumping back in her chair, her hand on her stomach. Logan laughed. He had missed that appetite of hers.

"There's still Flan to come." At that, Rory perked up. Logan knew she couldn't resist a piece of flan, no matter how full she proclaimed to be. "I guess I'll just throw it in the trash," he teased.

"Hey, no way. There's always room for Flan." She insisted, Logan laughed again. In all the years he had known her, he never could get used to her eating habits or figure out where she put it all. She had a perfect figure with curves in all the right places. Not that he noticed her curves or anything.

"Come on." Logan pushed his chair out and grabbed her hand leading her over to where he had laid out a blanket and pillows for them to lay on. As Rory noticed this, she paused. pulling her hand out of his grasp, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Logan, I don't think…"

"Ace, don't worry. I'm not planning on seducing you or anything. I just thought it'd be nice to just hang out, talk, look at the stars. No funny business, I promise." He assured her. He genuinely just wanted to be in her presence. Rory thought for a moment as he lay back making himself more comfortable. Rory watched him move his hands behind his head, she quickly sat down beside him, deciding that she wouldn't be breaking any rules. Logan closed his eyes as he enjoyed the peaceful silence. As he felt her sit beside him, he reopened his eyes and smiled noticing how nervous she was. He couldn't help but smile as he found the idea incredibly cute.

"Lay down, Rory." The mention of her name surprised her slightly. She wasn't used to hearing him speak her actual name. He usually always referred to her as 'Ace'. He was the only one who did. But somehow, the use of her name calmed her nerves and she finally lay down beside him. They lay in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the companionable silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. That was the thing with the two of them. As much as they enjoyed talking, and talking they could do, it was during the silences where an understanding had grown between them. It was comforting to know that they could just relax in each others company and just be. It was even more comforting for both of them to know that even after five months of not seeing each other, barely speaking, or even through the strained relations they had experienced towards the end of his senior year, it was still there. They still had that bond, that unbreakable bond which had served them so well since the first time they met.

"You know, you can't do this in London. The streetlights are so bright that you can almost never see the stars." Logan told her with a sadness in his tone. Rory smiled softly to herself.

"Yeah, but it's London."

"Eeh!" Rory pulled herself up slightly, leaning on her arm to look at him.

"Are you tired of London?" she enquired, her smile fading slightly. She knew he was far away from home and living in London not by choice, but it was still London. She had loved every minute of her time in London during her trips with her mother, and then grandmother. She supposed it was different though, when you were being forced to live there against your will.

Logan sighed as he looked down at her. Her blue eyes shining back at him, looking at him intently. "I'm…" he stopped himself from saying what he was about to say. He was about to tell her that he was tired of not being around her. He had no idea where that was coming from. Maybe it was true what they say about absence making the heart grow fonder, or maybe he was just confusing his delight at seeing her again with the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in a while. His father had been working him hard in London, and he hadn't really had a chance to go out and hook up with anyone. Not that he was living as a monk. He noticed her eyes still on him and he realised he hadn't finished what he was going to say. "I just miss home."

Rory smiled warmly at that and to his surprise, she snuggled into his side. Her head was resting on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, revelling in the feel of her so close. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the strong fruity scent of her hair.

Rory lay there, listening to his chest rise and fall beneath her. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

"Hey, do you remember the first time we met?" He whispered softly, running his fingers through her soft, dark hair. Rory smiled into his chest, remembering their first encounter.

"How could I forget? I was scarred for life, seeing you butt-ass naked in my hallway."

"You loved it!" He said teasingly. Rory hit him gently on the chest as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"Please. I've seen better."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh!"

"I find that hard to believe." Logan replied allowing his arrogance to take over. Rory rolled her eyes.

"You never did grow out of that cocky phase, did you?"

"Hey, this isn't cockiness. This is just honesty. I can't help it if I am a perfect specimen of manhood." Rory burst out laughing as she looked up at him smirking back at her.

After a few minutes, Rory finally calmed down and returned her head to its preferred resting place: his chest.

"Do you remember the Life and Death Brigade event you took me to?" Logan smiled.

"No, I remember the Life and Death Brigade event you _made _me take you to."

"I hardly forced you into it."

"Huh! Ace, you practically blackmailed me into it," he reminded her slightly incredulous. Rory rolled her eyes for what felt like the fifteenth time that evening.

"You're such a drama queen."

"Is that right? I'm not the one who screamed the entire way down when we jumped off that scaffolding."

"It was seven stories high. I could have died!"

"But yet you lived to tell the tale."

"Barely," she harrumphed. Logan laughed at the memories of her clinging onto him for dear life as they took the plunge. He still to this day could not believe that he had managed to convince her to jump, or that she had actually done it. He had to admit, that day was perhaps the most exhilarating day of his life and having Rory with him made it all the more special.

"You know, I still have this recurring dream about that day. I'm standing there holding your hand, ready to jump and I do it. I jump. But when I hit the ground, I am completely naked…"

"There's a lot of nakedness in our relationship," Logan quipped. Rory frowned, annoyed by his interruption. Rory went silent and Logan wasn't sure whether she was mad at him or not. So he decided to test the waters.

"Hey, do you remember that time you stuck your tongue down my throat?"

"What?" Rory's head immediately darted up, her eyes blazing. Logan laughed, knowing full well that that would get her attention. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? That hurts." He placed his hand over his chest in a mocking gesture. Rory shook her head.

"How can I remember something that never happened?" Rory asked, her annoyance becoming more than apparent.

"Oh it happened, alright. I remember it very clearly."

"Well, please share with the rest of us." Logan laughed again at the rather clipped tone in her voice.

"Ok. It was at your grandparents wedding…vow renewal…thing." He shrugged as he began to fill her in. Rory sat up, allowing him to lean back on his arms. "We were dancing and then you decided that you wanted to have our very own sub-party. So we got a bottle of champagne and we found an abandoned dressing room. Then after a while, you kissed me. Full on, with tongue. I even think there was some groping involved. On your part. I was much to much of a gentleman to take advantage."

"Yeah Right!" Rory stated. There was no way that she would kiss him like that.

"I'm serious. You said that you just wanted to know what all the fuss was about."

Rory could feel her temperature soar as she got more and more agitated. "You are totally making that up."

"I swear. You were a little tipsy though, so you probably wouldn't remember," he informed her, trying not to laugh hysterically as the vein on her forehead grew bigger with frustration and anger.

"I guess it would be hard to remember something that never happened." She retorted, her face was now bright red. Logan thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh it definitely happened, Ace."

"Well, it couldn't have been very good. I have absolutely no recollection of it."

"Perhaps you blocked it out because you just couldn't bare to remember such an earth shattering kiss, knowing that no other would ever compare." Rory narrowed her eyes at his teasing tone.

"Maybe I blocked it out because it just wasn't very memorable."

"So, you admit it then, it happened?"

"What? No. I just…you…ugh!" Logan smirked as she became flustered, driving her to the point where she was ready to smack the smirk right off his face. He really could be the most irritating person on the planet sometimes. "I hate you!"

"You love me!" She began to get up but Logan quickly pulled her back down; however, as he did so, she lost her balance and ended up falling on top of him. There faces were inches apart. Their eyes gazing intently back at each other. There was silence all around them, except for the rather loud pounding in their chests. Logan's eyes moved to her lips and he felt that overwhelming urge to kiss her pull at him again. Rory stared back at him for a moment; however, she quickly recovered and made an effort to get up. Sitting beside him, she readjusted her clothes and folded her arms defensively over her chest. Logan followed her up and sighed to himself, running his hand through his hair. For the first time in their relationship, there was an awkward silence between them. He looked at her, noticing her shiver due to the cold. Remembering what he still had planned, he pulled himself up and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory followed Logan hesitantly back down to her apartment in silence. He stopped at the door, waiting for her to unlock it. Quickly, she pulled out her keys and opened the door. She entered her apartment and held the door open for him to follow. Rory closed the door behind them and headed for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She was suddenly very thirsty.

"Coffee?" she asked, trying to break the obvious tension between them. As she looked back at him, she noticed the coffee table in the living room was covered with plates and bowls full of food. "What's all this?"

Logan smiled as she came back into the main room. As she did so, she noticed that the TV was set up and there was a couple of DVD's.

"We're just waiting for the pizza, and then we will have all the ingredients for a traditional Gilmore Movie Night," he was cut off by a knock at the door. Logan made his way over, pulling out his wallet.

Rory sat down on the couch, scanning the table to see all of her favorite junk food, including red vines. She couldn't help the smile that crept over her face as she saw which movies Logan had gotten for them to watch. 'Willy Wonka', 'The Godfather Part 1 and 3'. She giggled quietly to herself. Logan came back into the apartment holding two pizza boxes and sat down beside her. Rory smiled back at him.

"What?" He frowned, looking at her cagily. She held up the Godfather DVD's and smiled again.

"So, I guess they didn't have part 2 at the store?"

"Why don't you just go get changed into your pyjamas and we can get started." He told her, trying to hold back the smile on his face. Rory laughed and then headed towards her bedroom to get changed. Logan watched as she walked away, unconsciously smiling to himself. He grabbed a slice of pizza and lay back on the couch, closing his eyes and sighing in the process. He felt happy for the first time in months. He was home with his Ace and he was happy. He wished he could stay here forever.

"Ok Huntzberger, let's get this show on the road." Rory insisted, as she plopped herself down beside him, grabbing a slice of pizza. Logan watched her from the corner of his eye as she settled down with some red vines in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. He got up to put the DVD in the player and settled back beside her. Rory started singing as the movie started, causing the smile on Logan's face to widen. He could stay here forever.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"Rory."

"Rory, wake up!" she heard a soft voice whisper her name from beside her. As she began to adjust to consciousness, she felt a warmth surrounding her.

"Sleep. Tired," she mumbled incoherently, only to be met with laughter.

"Come on, Ace. It's almost four o'clock. Your mom will be calling soon." At that, Rory slowly opened her eyes to see Logan's hazel eyes staring back at her. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily. Logan laughed quietly beside her. They were both lying on the couch, facing each other. There wasn't much space between them as the couch was rather narrow. Their legs were slightly intertwined and his arm was lightly wrapped around her waist while her hands were placed on his chest.

"You fell asleep, Ace." Rory moved slightly, well, as much as she could without falling off the couch.

"Hmm."

"I have to go. I have an early flight." He told her; however, he made no effort to move from his position beside her.

"How early?" she yawned, while stretching out her arms causing her chest to press against his a little before snuggling back into him.

"Six a.m." Rory looked up at him through tired eyes.

"That's early."

"I'm supposed to be in London. No one knows that I'm here," he explained as he smiled back at her.

"Not even Mitchum?"

"Nope."

"Logan!" she whined. As much as she loved him being here, she didn't want him to get into trouble because of her. Especially not with Mitchum.

"It's fine, Rory."

"No, it's not fine Logan. He's going to be mad." Logan grinned, touched by her concern.

"Mitchum's always mad. I'm used to it," he assured her.

"But-" He silenced her by placing his finger over her mouth.

"Rory. It's your birthday. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Rory remained quiet, letting his words sink in. Her lips tingled at his touch and her heart melted at his words. Without her knowing, a smile grew on her face.

"My birthday's not until tomorrow," she whispered softly. Logan laughed echoing off the walls.

"It is tomorrow, Ace." Rory sighed as he shifted his position, climbing over her. He stretched out his arms, yawning as he did so. Rory watched him from the couch as he found his shoes in the darkness and put them on. "I should get going."

Rory groaned as she stood up and walked towards him. Logan put his coat on and then pulled out a small box from his inside pocket.

"Here," he offered her the box with a huge smile on his face. Taking it, she eyed him sceptically.

"What is it?"

"Your birthday present." Rory's eyes widened in surprise as she looked back at him.

"I thought _you_ were my present."

"I just wanted to get you something to remember me by." He informed her. Rory frowned and then quickly opened the small box to find a gold necklace with a small pendant with the name 'Ace' on it.

"Happy Birthday, Ace!" Logan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Rory looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Logan. This is…beautiful. Thank you." Logan smiled as he wiped away the tears on her cheek with his thumb. He took the necklace from her and stood behind her, fastening the clasp. Rory looked down at the pendant, running her fingers over the nickname he had given her.

"I should go." He really didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. Rory sighed deeply, and then threw her arms around him. She pulled him close against her, never wanting to let him go.

"Keep in touch this time, okay." She scolded him for his previous lack of contact. Logan smiled as he breathed in her scent, desperate to memorise everything about her.

"I promise." She let him go and watched as he headed towards the door. He turned towards her and gave her a slight wave of the hand. He smiled. "See you, Ace."

"Bye," she whispered as her voice croaked a little. A tear streamed down over her cheek as she said goodbye to her best friend. Not knowing when she would see him again.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Flashback 

_Rory was in a hurry. It was Friday and she was running late for Friday Night Dinner with her grandparents. She had gone to the library to do some last minute studying, but as usual, she had gotten caught up in what she was reading and lost track of time. So now at this moment in time, she was running. Physically running, well running/walking very quickly. She was a Gilmore after all. _

_She hastily made her way back to her dorm room, dodging past the other students, trying not to drop any of her books. Finally, she made it back. Checking her watch, she noticed how late she was. Her mother was going to kill her. She turned the corner and noticed something sitting at her door. She stopped, leaned over and picked it up. It was addressed to her. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in brightly colored paper with ribbon and a bow decorating it. _

_She quickly unlocked the door to her dorm room and went inside happy to see that the coast was clear. Making her way into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and sat her heavy books down on the dresser. Rory then turned her attention to the parcel she had found at the door. She began unwrapping it cautiously, in the unlikely event that it was some kind of explosive device or something. It wasn't though. She smiled brightly as she held up the expensive looking, silk, purple bathrobe. Her smile widened as she read the card attached to the wrapping paper. It read: _

_Happy Anniversary, Rory. I can't wait to try it on. Or better yet, see you try it on. Love, your adoring boyfriend, Logan. Xxx _


	3. Chapter 3: I Just Want You To Be Happy

**AN: Hi guys! Here is the next chapter. I like it, so I hope you do to. Please read and enjoy, but don't forget to tell me what you think. I live off your opinions, they're like my oxygen. Only joking. But seriously, I love hearing what you think. Good or bad. So hit that little button once you've finished reading and make me a very happy bunny.**

**Thanks again Megan. You truly are a star. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in relation to Gilmore Girls, is the entire seven seasons on DVD. Oh and my stories. That's it. So don't sue me. **

Seeing the Light

Chapter Three: I Just Want You to Be Happy

Flashback 

"_Coffee! Please!" Rory said brightly, as she awaited her hourly dose of caffeine. The barista laughed at her almost child-like excitement and began making up her usual. _

"_You know, you're going to end up with an ulcer after all that caffeine you drink," he told her officially, as though they hadn't shared the same conversation everyday. Rory smiled and handed him the money. _

"_You're starting to sound like Luke," she rolled her eyes and gratefully accepted the warm container of coffee. _

"_Well, whoever this 'Luke' is, he sounds like a pretty sane guy. You should listen to him." _

"_You should be grateful for my caffeine addiction. It keeps you in business," she retorted, taking a sip of her coffee. Hearing her sigh, the barista --Phil-- laughed. _

"_Good?" Rory opened her eyes and felt a blush come over her. She had completely forgotten where she was. She smiled back at Phil and then began to walk in the direction she had come from. _

"_The best! See you later," she waved as Phil served the next customer. _

"_See you in an hour!" He knew her schedule like clock work by now. _

_As Rory turned the corner she heard someone shout her name. Still in a slight daze, she didn't fully pay attention to whoever it was until they were right beside her, falling into stride. _

"_So where's the fire, Ace?" Rory choked on her coffee as she recognised the voice. Looking up, she found herself peering into a pair of familiar brown eyes. It was Logan, smirk and all. _

"_Logan! Hey!" she managed, as the coffee burned her throat. Logan smiled back at her and then quickly furrowed his brows in concern as he realised she was in some pain. _

"_You okay there, Ace?" he asked, as he forced her to stop walking and concentrate on the fact that his hand was now resting on her back. _

"_I'm…okay. Just didn't realise it was so hot," she said stupidly, causing Logan to break out in a grin. _

"_And here I thought it was my presence that was leaving you speechless," he said, his voice full of that annoying, cocky charm of his. Rory rolled her eyes and began walking away, leaving him standing there. He quickly followed after her as they entered the hallway outside her dorm room. _

"_Is there something that you wanted, Huntzberger? Or was it just you wanting to see how much you could irritate me today?" Logan remained grinning, as she searched her bag for her keys. _

"_Ace, that hurts. Are you saying that you don't enjoy our daily tete a tete's as much as I do?" He grabbed the cup of coffee from her hand to help her out as she continued looking for her keys. Finally, she found them and looked him straight in the eye. _

"_No Logan, I love it," she smiled sarcastically as she opened the door. "Like a hole in the head." She entered her dorm room and closed the door, leaving Logan standing in the hallway. He smiled to himself. She certainly was a fiery one. _

_As he realised he was still holding her much loved coffee in his hand, he raised his other hand to knock on the door. Before he could, the door swung open to reveal Rory. She frowned and then quickly snatched the cup from his grasp. _

"_Thank you," she greeted him and then went back into her room, shutting the door behind her. Logan felt himself begin to laugh and then he turned to walk away. His head was swimming after his latest encounter with his Ace. So much so, that he didn't even see the guy walking towards him until it was too late. _

"_Oh! Sorry man." Logan apologised to the dark haired guy before him, having walked into him. _

"_No, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm a little nervous. I'm just here to pick up my date." Logan frowned at the mention of the word 'date'. Who was he going on a date with? From the direction he was walking in, it seemed he was headed towards Rory's room. _

"_Are you going out with Paris?" he asked. For some unknown reason he was hoping the answer was yes. But the dark haired guy looked at him with a vacant expression, not knowing what he was talking about. _

"_Who? Umm no, I'm here to pick up Rory. I'm Trevor," he explained and Logan felt his heart sink a little bit. He had no idea why though. He wasn't into Ace like that. She was just his friend, barely even that. She was just someone he occasionally passed the time with. What did he care if she was going on a date with a guy who looked as though he had failed the audition for NSync? _

"_Oh," he shrugged casually. _

"_Do you know her? She's pretty great." He admitted. Logan smiled to himself, remembering her smile and those eyes. Did he know her? That question bothered him a little. He knew that she liked coffee, liked to read books, and could hold up her end of an argument. But did he really know her? The answer quite simply, was no. Quickly, he snapped out of his thoughts and walked around Rory's date. _

"_Yeah, Ace and I go way back. Tell her Logan said 'hi'." Then he was gone. He headed back to his dorm trying not to envision how good Rory would undoubtedly look when she answered the door to whatever his name was. Immediately, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a familiar number. After a couple of rings, he was greeted by a rather groggy sounding voice on the other end of the line. _

"_Who the hell is calling at this time of day?" Logan smiled. _

"_It's me, Finn. Logan," he informed his probably already inebriated friend. "What are you doing tonight? Let's go out." _

"_I'll meet you in the pub in fifteen minutes." Finn told him before the line went dead. At that, Logan turned in the direction of the pub only to be greeted with the sight of Rory and that Trevor guy leaving her building. He watched as they walked along the quad, smiling and talking. Logan had to admit, she looked good. Her hair was straight and sleek and she was wearing a long, blue summer dress which he was certain would bring out the blue in her eyes. She looked incredible. Logan couldn't deny that, he also couldn't deny the little pang he felt as he watched Trevor place his hand on the small of her back. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Logan decided that the best way to forget all about Rory and her date was to go out and get drunk, which is exactly what he planned to do. _

_RLRLRLRLRL_

Rory hadn't been able to get back to sleep after Logan left that morning. She had simply been too excited and happy to have spent those short hours with her best friend. The best friend she hadn't seen since his Graduation all those months ago. It had been the perfect birthday present, seeing him again. Although, she still couldn't quite believe that he had gone to all of that effort just for her. The fact that he had flown out especially for her birthday and then planned out an amazing night for them was just too incredible for words. Not to mention his gift, the necklace. It was beautiful, and she was pretty sure it hadn't come cheap either.

'ACE'. She smiled to herself as she stared into the mirror, his nickname for her reflecting back at her. It now sat proudly just above her heart. She couldn't help thinking that that was where it belonged.

As she finished getting ready, Rory heard the door open and shut again and a voice shout through to her. She smiled. It was Jess. She quickly finished applying her lip gloss and then practically skipped through to the living room to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey there, beautiful. Happy birthday!" he smiled warmly as he dropped his bags to the floor and hugged Rory as she reached him. She sighed, happy that he was back to spend some of her birthday with her as he had promised. Rory pulled back and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He then handed her a bunch of roses. She smiled and smelled them. "I got your favourite."

Rory kissed him. They weren't her favourite. She had always had a soft spot for white Lillies, but it was the thought that counted. "Thanks. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he exclaimed and then pulled her in for another kiss. This time there was more passion in the kiss. Rory broke away when the need for oxygen became a factor and headed towards the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked as she re-entered the living room. Jess was now sitting on the couch with his feet up, relaxing after a long couple of days.

"Um, I thought we could just stay in. I'm kind of beat," he yawned and stretched out his arms. Rory's smile faded with disappointment.

"Oh."

"You don't mind do you?" Rory sighed and closed her eyes. "I promise I'll make it up to you. I just really need to sleep right now."

Rory reopened her eyes and then placed the vase on the table. "Sure, no problem."

"Great, I knew you'd understand." Jess moved from his position on the couch and met her at the table. He smiled and then kissed her. "I need a shower. I smell like the dead." Rory laughed forcefully. Jess kissed her again and then turned away from her. However, something caught his eye and he twisted back around towards her. He began to frown as his gaze became stuck on the beautiful gold pendant dangling from her neck.

"What's that?" Rory looked down and fingered her necklace. She began to feel a little nervous. She knew what was coming. Jess hated Logan and so the idea of him giving her expensive gifts would drive him nuts. However, the idea of him having flown all the way from London just to surprise her for her birthday would probably push Jess over the edge. She briefly considered making something up so as to avoid an argument on her birthday, but considering the fact that her necklace had the word 'ACE' in big, bold lettering, she knew he wouldn't believe her.

"It's from Logan," she said simply, waiting for the explosion to occur. Jess narrowed his eyes.

"Logan? When exactly did he give it to you?" she could see him become angrier as he spoke.

"Last night?" Rory told him in a voice barely above a whisper. "He sort of surprised me. We had dinner and watched some movies." Jess' eyes were blazing by this point.

"Here? Logan was here?" he questioned in an unnerving tone. Rory shifted her feet before nodding, unable to get the words out.

"Let me get this straight. Logan, flew all the way out here just for your birthday?" Rory felt herself becoming angry at how he said 'just for your birthday', like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes. He called the other night and I guess he could tell that I was pretty bummed that you were going to be out of town, so…"

"He called here. When did he call?"

"A couple of days ago. You were asleep."

"Huh! So, what? Now you're sneaking off to talk to him behind my back! Telling him what a horrible boyfriend I am."

"What? No." Rory's eyes widened as Jess' voice rose. "He just called. It was completely out of the blue. I don't see the big deal."

Jess sighed frustrated as he began to pace in front of her. "When did he leave?"

"What?"

"Logan, when did he leave? Last night?" Rory looked down. She really didn't want to tell him that Logan had spent the night. Not because she felt guilty or because anything had happened, but she knew he would freak out.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters, Rory."

"This morning okay. We watched movies on the couch and then we fell asleep. He woke me up around 4 o'clock in the morning and he left for the airport," she explained avoiding making any eye contact with him.

"It sounds very cosy. Did you sleep with him?" Rory's head shot up immediately as the words left his mouth. He looked her straight in the eye and Rory could feel her heart breaking at the thought of Jess thinking that she could ever cheat on him. However, her pain was quickly replaced with anger at such a suggestion.

"No, I didn't sleep with him. I can't believe you could even think that for a second," she brushed past him and headed to the bedroom. Jess followed after her.

"What am I supposed to think, Rory? You know how he operates better than anyone. Logan Huntzberger does not fly thousands of miles if he's not getting something out of it."

Rory laughed as she pulled out her suitcase and threw it on the bed. She began gathering some of her things and filled it up, while Jess stood at the doorway watching.

"I cannot believe that after all this time, you still can't accept the fact that nothing is going on with Logan and I. I mean, I did everything I could to get you to see that you were the one I wanted to be with. I cut Logan out of my life for you. I have barely spoken to him in months and still, you just can't let it go. I chose you, Jess. Not Logan. Logan and I, all we have ever been is friends. That's it, friends. But if you can't see that, then that's your problem."

She finished packing and then grabbed her coat and pulled the suitcase from the bed. She carried the bag out of the room, passed Jess and walked to the front door. Jess followed her out, his arms folded across his chest. She stopped as she opened the door and looked back at him.

"I'm going to go stay at my Mom's for a couple of days. I think we both just need some time to figure things out."

"Rory…" She looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence, waiting for him to tell her that he was sorry and that he really did trust her. However, Jess just sighed and walked into the bedroom. Rory wiped the tear from her cheek as it trickled down her face and then pulled on her coat and left. _Happy Birthday, Rory! _

_RLRLRLRLRLRL_

By the time Logan arrived back at his apartment in London, he was truly exhausted. He had only had about a half hour of sleep in the last two days. He had tried to catch some shut eye on the plane home; however, his mind was still buzzing with thoughts of Rory. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Seeing her again had been amazing. It had been truly amazing as if he had never been away. He loved how they had just fallen back into their old routine of sarcastic comments and playful insults, mixed with the genuine affection they had for one another. It surprised him that after all of the drama they had endured over the last year with the arrival of Jess on the scene, they were still Logan and Ace. It warmed his heart knowing that that bond would always be there.

However, the fact that their friendship was still as strong as ever, was not the thing which had been plaguing his thoughts and preventing him from sleeping for the past few days. His insomnia was caused by the fact that he had spent the night watching her sleep soundly in his arms. She had fallen asleep during the first Godfather movie, and he had spent the rest of the film watching _her_ instead of Al Pacino. He couldn't help it. She was truly captivating and this worried him. Ever since he first saw Rory, he had been attracted to her. He was only male after all. But he had managed to bury that attraction to allow them to form one of his most important relationships, without letting sex get in the way. However, when he had stood at her door watching her walk towards him everything had changed. Seeing her incredible smile and those intense, blue eyes light up as she approached him had completely floored him. Holding her in his arms and breathing in her scent had awoken feelings he had had no idea were there. He had felt nervous around her and unsure of himself, which for Logan Huntzberger, was a first. The whole time he was around her, all he could think about was being able to touch her and kiss her, and now that he was back in his apartment thousands of miles away, those feelings hadn't faded. And he knew that given time, they were only going to get stronger. Was it love? He wasn't sure. But he sure wanted to find out. He was going to find out.

Logan dropped his luggage and headed towards the bathroom intent on taking a shower. As he made his way, the phone started ringing. Logan groaned, knowing that it was most likely his father calling to find out where he had been and to yell at him for being so irresponsible. He peeled off his shirt, the slight scent of Rory still lingered, and headed to the shower leaving his answer machine to deal with his father.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I'm going to get a pizza, if you want to come!" Lorelai informed her daughter as she stood at the doorway to her old room. Rory lay on her side on her bed facing away from her mother, determined not to let her see the tears on her face. She didn't answer. Lorelai sighed folding her arms across her chest, thinking of all the ways she could kill Jess. The more painful the better. "Rory, come with me. It's your birthday honey. Don't let whatever Jess did ruin it for you."

Rory wiped her face with her hand as she felt the bed give under her and a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Lorelai continued rubbing her daughter's arm soothingly. She really wasn't convinced by Rory's declaration of fineness. It was her birthday, and instead of celebrating with her boyfriend, here she was lying on her bed, crying. "Rory, tell me what happened. Tell me, so that when I go kick Jess' butt, I at least know why I'm doing it. I mean, not that I need a reason, but I'd like to have the facts."

Rory laughed softly at her mother's eternal need to protect her. "Come on, kiddo." She sat up and faced Lorelai. Her eyes were all puffy and her hair was a mess. Lorelai smiled warmly at her daughter before moving beside her on the bed and folding her arms around her. Rory hugged her back, loving the safe feeling she felt in her mother's embrace.

"Tell me. What did he do this time?" Rory leaned her head on Lorelais' shoulder as she kissed her hair. Sighing deeply she tentatively began to fill her in.

"We got into a fight." Lorelai frowned as she brushed Rory's hair from her face.

"What about?" Rory was silent for a few moments.

"Logan." The elder Gilmore laughed to herself. She should've known. Pretty much every argument between her daughter and Jess had something to do with the rich, pretty boy whom Rory professed so vehemently to be nothing more than a friend. Lorelai knew better though. There was far too much chemistry between Rory and Logan for their relationship to be purely platonic. They had spent the last three years dancing around one another and Lorelai found it as no surprise that Jess could see it too.

"Why were you arguing about Logan?" she wanted to add 'this time' but refrained.

"He thinks that I cheated on him. He actually asked me flat out if I slept with Logan last night. He has absolutely no trust in me whatsoever."

"Wait. Last night. How could you have slept with Logan last night? Isn't he in London?" Lorelai asked a little confused. Rory shifted on the bed until she was fully sitting up.

"He flew back from London to surprise me," she spoke quietly, almost ashamed of the fact as if it were something to feel guilty about. Lorelai hugged her closer. "He had set up this big dinner on the roof, and then we watched the stars and talked. He even rented some movies for us to watch. Plus pizza."

Lorelai couldn't help the smile from forming on her face as her daughter filled her in. She could totally believe Logan doing something like that; going way above and beyond the call of friendship from what Rory had told her about him over the years. Although, something told her that maybe it wasn't just friendship he wanted this time. She shook her head, knowing that Rory would never see his gesture for what it was. _People don't fly thousands of miles just to see a friend on their birthday, unless their dying or perhaps, like in this case, secretly in love with them. _

"So, I'm guessing that Jess didn't like the idea of his girlfriend spending the night with the local Lothario, huh?" Rory glared at her mother and then pulled away from her.

"You know, he's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. I mean, yes he has slept with a lot of women, but deep down he's a really sweet, considerate person. He's…a really good…friend," she explained staring out of the window in a dreamy state. Lorelai frowned at how quick Rory was to defend him. Lorelai had never been Logan's biggest fan. He had always reminded her too much of the life she had run away from and she had never liked the fact that Rory's involvement with him was pulling _her_ into that world. Not that she loved Jess; she was still firmly of the opinion that he was a punk. But having experienced life without Rory after voicing her opinions on her life choices previously, Lorelai had refrained from telling her daughter that she was making a huge mistake by moving in with him.

Lorelai watched as Rory began absent-mindedly fiddling with the gold chain around her neck. She saw how a small smile grew on her daughter's face as her thoughts transported back to the night before. However, her smile faded quickly and Lorelai took the opportunity to snap Rory back into reality and put her 'Cheer up Rory' plan into motion.

"Okay, come on," she said sliding off the bed and grabbed her by the wrist. "I have to stop by the Inn and then we can go get some pizza."

Rory looked up at her mother having not really heard a word she said. She followed after her without saying a word. She was a little hungry by now anyway.

By the time they arrived at the Dragonfly, it was beginning to get dark out. Rory had been quiet the entire ride there and Lorelai wasn't sure which boy was keeping her daughter so distracted. They got out of the car and Lorelai quickly climbed the stairs onto the porch. She watched as Rory meandered slowly after her and followed her inside.

"Surprise!" yelled practically every inhabitant of their crazy little town as Rory stood in shock and surprise. Taking in the scene before her, she scanned the room to see everyone from Miss Patty and Babbette to Lane and Zack, all present and accounted for. She smiled warmly as Lorelai hugged her from the side.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo!" She squeezed her shoulder and then walked off as everyone came forward to welcome Rory and wish her a happy birthday. Realisation dawned for Rory that her Mother had planned this rather impromptu surprise party for her at the last minute, in an effort to cheer her up. Pushing everything Jess related to the back of her mind, she accepted the drink handed to her by Lane and floated along with a smile on her face as she was ushered into the dining room by the crowd of ever loving friends she had grown to think of as family. _Happy Birthday, Rory! _

_RLRLRLRLRLRLRL_

A couple of days had passed since her birthday. A couple of days spent sharing some quality time with her mother and Lane, who was still coming to terms with the fact that she was pregnant. Rory had loved being home. She hadn't realised how much she missed her crazy town until she had come back. It hadn't changed much at all since the summer, it never did. That's why she loved it. It was the one constant in her life which she could rely on. Star's Hollow was home.

She was still managing to stay on top of things at school. She had arranged for Paris to take notes for her and she was in communication with the Yale Daily News staff via email. But she wouldn't be able to stay away for long. Sooner or later she would have to go back and face what was waiting for her: Jess.

He had called her on numerous occasions, leaving message after message saying he was sorry and that he loved her. As the days had passed, Rory found that her anger had slightly abated to the point where she was ready to hear what he had to say. Sitting in her childhood bedroom, she stared pensively at her cell phone. She wanted to call him. She wanted to call him and tell him that she was coming home and that she wanted to try and sort things out. However, she couldn't quite bring herself to dial the number. Instead, she found herself dialling another number, although it was just as familiar.

After a few rings, he answered. "_Huntzberger."_

Rory smiled at the official sounding voice on the other end of the line. "What kind of way is that to answer your phone? Have you never heard of saying hello? You're in England now, Logan. You should have learned some manners by now."

On the other side of the line, thousands of miles away, Logan sat in his office typing furiously on his computer as her voice drifted through. He couldn't help but smile as she teased him, playfully. He stopped typing and sat back in his chair, his eyes focusing on the picture sitting on his otherwise empty desk. Her blue eyes smiling back at him.

"_Hey Ace! To what do I owe this pleasure?" _

"Oh, I just thought I'd call and say hello," she said trying not to sound sad. She hadn't told Logan about the big fight with Jess. She didn't see much point in it. As for the reason behind this phone call, for some reason she had needed the comfort and reassurance she was sure Logan would give her effortlessly. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

Logan's smile widened as he heard her concern. "_I think I can take a break to talk to you." _He informed her as he stretched his arms as the tiredness from sitting in front of a computer screen all day crept up on him. He looked at the clock to see that it was after ten at night. He was determined that he was getting out of there before midnight this time. "_Actually, I think I'm going to head home now, anyway so…"_

"What time is it there?"

"_It is 10.34 p.m…" _Logan began, saving his computer files and switched off the machine. He packed up his things and reached for his coat. "…_and I am out of here, as of right now."_

Rory frowned as she heard the exhaustion in his voice. She knew he was working long days, and sometimes would spend the night sleeping in his office. She was worried about him; she didn't want him working himself into the ground just to please Mitchum. _Speaking of Mitchum…_

"So, how much trouble are you in with Mitchum exactly?" she wondered. Logan had phoned her the night of her birthday and told her that his father had left several angry voicemails on his phone. "What did he say?"

"_Oh you know! Just the usual. No more disappearing acts, I have to be more responsible. I'm a huge disappointment. The infamous Mitchum Huntzberger Pep Talk; How to win friends and make them feel small and insignificant." _Logan quickly made his way out of his office and to the elevator still holding his cell to his ear. At the mention of Mitchum, he unconsciously ducked passed his office. Even though the man wasn't in the country, he still had the ability to make Logan squirm. Just looking at his office sent shivers down his spine. Thankfully, the doors to the elevator opened and he could escape the ghost of his father.

Rory felt bad for him and mad at Mitchum. He was always so hard on Logan and now that he was in London, working for him and doing what he wanted, he still couldn't find it in himself to say 'I'm proud of you, son.' Not that Logan expected him to, but Rory knew how much his father's opinion mattered to him, even though he would never admit it. "I'm sorry, Logan."

Logan frowned. He had no idea what she had to be sorry about. He definitely didn't want her to pity him in regards to his father. He shook off all thoughts of his father and concentrated on Rory and why she was calling as the doors to the elevator dinged open on the ground floor. Heading to his car, he pulled his keys from his pocket while carrying his briefcase in one hand with his cell phone cradled between his shoulder and his ear. "_So, what is going on with you, Ace? Solved Third World hunger yet?"_

Rory laughed. "They refer to it as the 'developing' world now, Logan. And no. I haven't had the time. Mom's kept me pretty busy, and Lane; she's been freaking out about being pregnant. I told you about that, right?"

"_Yeah, you mentioned it. How's Jess? Have you talked to him since the other night?" _

Rory froze at the mention of his name and the fact that Logan knew about the fight. She certainly hadn't told him. "How did you know? I…"

"_When I called, you seemed a little sad and you haven't mentioned him at all. And then you mention your mom and Lane. I assume your still in Star's Hollow?" _

Rory sighed as she began throwing her things into her suitcase. She couldn't believe how well Logan knew her. Even from thousands of miles away, he could still tell what she was thinking before she even knew herself.

"_So what was the fight about?" _He already knew the answer. It was about him. That's why she hadn't told him about it.

Rory zipped up her suitcase and sighed into the phone. "He saw the necklace you gave me and then I told him that you came to visit. He got kind of mad and then started accusing me of stupid stuff. It's not important." She said in a tired voice.

"_What did he accuse you of?" _His tone had the slight hint of annoyance resonating. She didn't answer. "_Rory?"_

"He asked me if we…if I…if we slept together," she finished reluctantly. Logan could feel his blood boil as she told him. He couldn't believe the nerve of that guy to accuse Rory of cheating on him. He supposed it was more to do with him than Rory. Logan was sure that his reputation as a playboy didn't exactly help matters between the three of them. But still, Logan had no idea how he could ever accuse Rory of cheating on him. She, for a reason he could not decipher, loved Jess and was the most loyal and trustworthy person he knew. "I just left. I was actually contemplating calling him to tell him that I was coming back tonight. I was just trying to work up the nerve."

"_So you called me for what?"_ Logan's tone sounded a little harsher than he meant it to be. He sighed and then started up the car. He wanted nothing more than to tell her not to bother calling that loser and to leave him. But, he stopped himself before the words left his mouth. He knew she wasn't ready for that and so he would give her the encouragement she had sought him for.

"_Ace, call him. Talk to him. Go back and work things out."_ It pained him to say those words. He wanted to tell her to forget about Jess and be with him. But neither of them was ready for that, yet.

He heard her sigh on the other end of the line and he could tell how sad she really was. He so desperately wanted to be there, to reach out and hold her in his arms and provide her with the comfort she needed.

"I guess." Rory lay back on her bed with the phone still at her ear. She, for some reason, felt herself becoming a little disappointed as Logan spoke to her. She had called him for advice and support and he was providing it as a friend would do; however, she was beginning to think that maybe that wasn't why she called. She was beginning to think that she was waiting for him to tell her to let it go, to walk away from Jess. He had been saying for months that Jess didn't deserve her and that she should break up with him, but now he was pushing her back towards him.

"_Rory, I just want you to be happy." _

"I know." There was a silent pause. "I should go. I guess I should call him."

"_Okay. I'll let you go," _he said softly trying to hide his frustration with himself. She still sounded miserable and he tried to think of something to cheer her up. "_Hey Ace? What are you doing on Friday?"_

"Um nothing. Well, except for the usual Friday Night Dinner. Why?"

"_Do you think you could get out of it?" _

"I don't know. Why would I have to get out of it?"

"_Well, to come and have dinner with me in New York, that's why." _Rory's face broke into its biggest smile in days.

"You're going to be in New York? Why? What's going on?" she hastily enquired excitement in her voice. Logan smiled to himself as he heard the change in tone. Satisfied that he had accomplished what he set out to achieve, he filled her in.

"_It's a business thing. Mitchum wants me to wine and dine some clients and persuade them to give us their money. But, I was thinking that you could come into the city and we could have dinner after. I'll even send Frank to come and pick you up. You interested?" _

"Frank's still your driver?" she asked slightly surprised.

"_Of course. Frank has been my driver since I was six years old. I keep him on retainer for whenever I come back. He's like one of the family." _Rory smiled again. "_So…Friday?"_

Rory thought for a second, and then excitedly agreed to his plan. "I'll see you on Friday."

"_Great. I'll see you on Friday." _It was his turn to smile now as he heard the happiness in her voice. "_And Ace? Everything will be fine."_

"Thanks Logan. You truly are the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

He felt a pang in his chest at the word 'friend' as he pulled into the car park to his building. He ignored it though and focused on the thought of seeing her again on Friday.

"_Aww shucks, Ace! You're making me well up here." _Rory rolled her eyes and shook her head in frustration.

"Bye Logan."

"_Bye Ace." _They hung up.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory stood in the hallway leaning against the wall directly adjacent to her apartment door. Her suitcase sat on the floor beside her as she nervously twirled her set of keys around in her hand. She had arrived almost ten minutes before and had yet to make it through the threshold where Jess awaited. She knew he was home; she had called him pretty much immediately after she had gotten off the phone to Logan. He had apologized and told her that he loved her. Rory had told him that they needed to talk and she had been firm that he wasn't going to get away with being a jerk so easily. However, the hard part now was actually going inside and facing him.

On the drive back, she had it all worked out in her head what she was going to say to him. But now, standing in her hallway, her mind was blank.

Tentatively, she took a step forward and raised her hand to the door placing the key in the hole. She took a deep breath and then turned the key and entered.

As she walked inside, the apartment was bathed in darkness, except for two small candles flickering on the dinner table. Furrowing her brows she quietly made her way over, sitting her suitcase down by the couch.

"Hey!" said a voice from the kitchen doorway. "Welcome home."

Rory looked over to see Jess standing staring back at her. He was dressed in a shirt and tie with his hair gelled back out of his face.

"What is all this?" She asked, noticing the place settings on the table. There was a bottle of wine chilling in some ice and she could smell something good coming from the kitchen.

"Jess? What's going on?" Jess left his position by the doorway and joined her at the table. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on and kneeled down beside her as she sat. As he took her hand in his, Rory suddenly felt a little anxious. Was he going to…? No, no way. He's not going to propose is he? He wasn't.

"Rory, I just wanted to make up for the other night. I was a jerk and way out of line. I trust you one hundred percent. It's just Logan I'm not so sure of." He explained his voice in a hushed tone. Rory turned to look at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I love you. I love you more than anything, and I'll do anything it takes to get you to forgive me for being such an idiot."

Rory sighed and removed her hand from Jess'. She folded her arms around her body and hugged herself tight. "Jess…I can't keep doing this. I can't keep having the same argument over and over again. I feel like the whole of our relationship has been spent with me trying to reassure you that Logan is just a friend. I almost lost him because of your insecurities and I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to jeopardise my friendship with Logan any longer for someone who doesn't trust me. There is no point if there is no trust…"

"I do trust you. I told you-"

"Let me finish. I do love you. But Logan is an important part of my life, and if you can't accept that then this isn't going to work." There was silence as she finished. She looked down at Jess who was still at her side. He looked back up at her and smiled softly.

"This isn't easy you know. I can't help it if I don't like the guy. He stands for everything I despise."

Rory frowned. "You don't even know him, Jess."

"Yeah, and I don't really want to. I just, whenever he's around I just feel like…I feel like I'm going to lose you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rory, you deserve the world and you deserve to be with someone who can offer you a lot more than I can. Logan can do that. He can buy you expensive things and take you to all the best restaurants. I mean he has his own private jet for crying out loud, he can take you anywhere you want to go." He told her.

"Jess."

"Let me finish." He put a finger to her mouth. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm holding you back. That I can't keep up with you. I don't have anything to offer you, except that I love you and would do anything for you. It just scares me to think that that might not be enough, and then one day you are going to wake up and realize that Logan is the one you want to be with."

Rory felt a solitary tear escape and roll down her cheek. She had no idea that Jess felt the way he did. She had always thought that he and Logan were just too different to get along with each other. But the idea that he was scared of losing her to him, or of Jess thinking that he wasn't enough for her, made her heart sink.

Jess got up from beside her and slumped into the chair opposite her. Rory sighed and then wiped her face with her hand before gently placing it over his. He raised his head as his eyes met hers and she smiled sadly back at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice almost a whisper. Jess smiled and placed his other hand over hers, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry too." She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. Jess kissed her back and then pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small black jewellery box. She looked at him slightly hesitant. "I got it for your birthday but…" he trailed off as he laid the box on the table. Rory picked it up and opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a small heart-shaped pendant. She smiled as she took it out from the casing.

"Jess, It's beautiful." She held it up to get a better look at it.

"It's not as impressive as the one Logan got you but…"

"I love it. Thank you." She kissed him chastely and then moved to put the necklace on. Jess stood up and took it from her. Rory lifted her hair for him to fasten it at the back and then admired it in the mirror on the wall. "It's perfect."

She loved it. It wasn't flashy or gaudy. It was understated and quite simply, it was her. Not that she didn't love Logan's necklace just as much. It wasn't the cost that she appreciated, it was the fact it was from him.

Jess sat back down and poured them both a glass of wine. "So, are we okay?"

Rory looked up as she heard the nervous tone in his voice. She smiled. It wouldn't be that simple for her to just click her fingers and everything was forgotten. But she loved him, and she wanted to make it work. She nodded her response.

"We will be."

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Friday had come around pretty quickly. After the big make up with Jess, Rory had been so busy with school and the paper that she had barely had a moment to herself. It had been another stressful week, and she was really looking forward to seeing Logan again and excited about the prospect of going to New York. She had convinced her mother to cover for her with her grandparents so that she could get out of attending the weekly dinners for which she was grateful and apparently, eternally in debt to her mother for. As for Jess, she had toyed with the idea of telling him that she was going to meet Logan; however, things had begun to get good between them again after the big fight and she didn't want to rock the boat so early. He was going to Philadelphia for the weekend anyway, so it worked out perfectly.

She had gone to the library after her class to do some studying, and as usual lost track of time and so was now running late. Sitting in the limousine Logan had sent for her, she squirmed uncomfortably trying to straighten out her dress.

"How long, Frank?" she asked the driver through the partition which she had insisted on keeping down so she didn't feel so alone and insignificant in the back of this monster of a vehicle. Why Logan insisted on sending the limo for her, she wasn't sure. She would've been fine just driving herself. But, he had insisted. He wanted her to ride in style.

"Another five minutes, miss Gilmore." He informed her, keeping his eyes on the road. Rory rolled her eyes.

"What did I tell you, Frank? Call me Rory," she had spent most of the ride to New York trying to get him to refer to her by her first name. In fact, she had spent the last three years trying to persuade him. She felt as though he was talking to her grandmother when he addressed her so professionally.

"Sorry, miss Gilmore." She let out a sigh of frustration and threw her hands in the air giving up. "We should be arriving in a few moments, Miss Gilmore."

"Great, Frank. Thanks." She reached for her coat and her purse from beside her and slipped her shoes back on. She checked to make sure her make-up was fine and then sat back as Frank pulled the car to a stop. She felt her stomach flutter in a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Frank got out of the car and held the door open for Rory. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair and then reached her hand out for Frank to help her. As he closed the door behind her, the noise startled her slightly. She turned around to check her reflection in the window before hearing someone cough from behind her.

"You can ask who is the fairest in all the land, but I'm pretty sure the answer will be 'me'." Rory smiled and quickly spun around to see Logan standing in front of her looking rather handsome in a dark, navy blue suit. His hair was mussed just the way he liked it and the smile on his face lit up his hazel eyes.

She shook her head and walked into his open arms. "Someone's been taking their cocky pills today." Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, relishing the feeling of having her in his arms again. It had only been a week since he last saw her, but he had missed her immensely and if it was at all possible, he was certain she had become even more beautiful than he remembered.

Breathing him in, Rory felt dizzy in his embrace. He smelled incredible as always. She liked a good smelling man. It showed he looked after himself and Logan certainly did that. As their hug lasted a little longer than was considered socially appropriate, Rory began to feel her nerves return while he gently rubbed her back with his hand.

"So…are we going to eat something or did you bring me all this way for no reason? Because I didn't have any lunch today and I'm starving." He smiled and kissed her forehead as she looked up at him. He pulled away and slung his arm over her shoulder as he led her into the restaurant.

"Right this way, miss. I know better than to keep a Gilmore Girl hungry." Rory smiled to herself and slid her arm behind his back clinging to his suit jacket, allowing him to lead the way.

On entering the restaurant, Logan helped her with her coat, handing it to the maître d'. He then reached for her hand, and laced his fingers through hers, pulling her to their table. Rory smiled at his sweet gesture and loved the feeling of his hand in hers. It fit perfectly. It always had. She frowned as the thought ran through her mind. What was she doing? She shouldn't be thinking about how well Logan's hands felt in hers. He was her friend, nothing more. She followed him to their table and didn't realize he had spoken to her as her mind replayed her conversation with Jess from a few days ago, about him being afraid of losing her to Logan. Did his insecurities have merit? Was there more than friendship going on between her and Logan?

She was snapped out of her trance as a stunningly attractive tall, blonde girl stood before her, offering her hand while Logan introduced her.

"Ace, this is Bobbi. Bobbi this is Rory." Rory gave a false smile as she shook hands with the blonde giant Logan referred to as Bobbi. She was unusually tall. Rory felt a little intimidated as she towered over her.

"Hello Rory. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. Logan talks about you all the time." She said in a strong English accent. Rory looked at Logan and then quickly back at her.

"Um, all good I hope." Logan rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture and pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Oh absolutely. He has never had a bad word to say about you. In fact, I was starting to think he made you up. You were almost too good to be true." Bobbi laughed and sat back in her chair across from Rory. Logan unbuttoned his jacket and sat down while ordering a bottle of wine.

"Bobbi works for my father back in London. She deals with finance or something like that," he explained, laughing as Bobbi hit him gently on the chest. Rory watched the pair, feeling like an outsider. She knew Logan had made friends in London; he was Logan Huntzberger after all. But, seeing them together she started to wonder if they were a little bit more than friends, going by the way Bobbi kept finding subtle ways to touch him. As the night wore on, Rory noticed how Bobbi would touch his arm or his hand while Logan remained quite oblivious to it all. In fact, she had started her own game of keeping count. Bobbi just couldn't keep her hands off him. Not that Rory was jealous. She definitely wasn't jealous.

Once dinner was over, Bobbi said her goodbyes and departed leaving Rory and Logan alone, finally. Logan eyed Rory sceptically as she finished her drink. He had noticed how quiet she had been all evening and was fairly certain that she wasn't a particularly big fan of Bobbi. He smirked as she munched on a bread stick, finally catching her attention.

"What?"

"Someone's not very chatty tonight," he teased. Rory rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"I didn't want to get in the way," she told him simply. Logan frowned and leaned forward.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if I knew I was coming here to be the third wheel on your little date here, I would've stayed at home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Logan. I think you stopped needing a chaperone a long time ago," she bit out. Spending the night watching Bobbi fawn all over him was not her idea of fun. Logan laughed again and reached for her hand; however Rory, snatched it away and folded her arms across her chest. Sighing, Logan pulled his chair closer to her, but stopped midway as she bluntly asked him a question.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Logan froze and then stared at her blankly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. I was just trying to get my bearings here."

"So…are you?" Logan's smile faded and a frown formed.

"I don't see that that's any of your business." Rory's eyes widened at his response.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." She said sighing to herself. Logan couldn't believe the route this conversation had taken. In fact, he couldn't believe the route this whole night had taken. He had never planned for Bobbi to join them, but after the successful business deal, he thought it would only be right to invite her along to celebrate with the person who meant the most to him. He had never expected this kind of reaction from Rory. If he didn't know any better, he would swear she was jealous.

"Rory…"

"Aren't you tired of this, Logan?" she enquired, her voice barely a whisper as she spoke.

"What?"

"This! The different girls. The same meaningless encounters. Don't you want more? Don't you want to meet that one perfect person and settle down, live happily ever after?" Logan looked her straight in the eye for what felt like forever, as he contemplated her words. He found it funny that _she _was the one asking this question when all he had been able to think about lately was _her_. Being with _her_, having more with _her. _He was fairly certain that she was his one perfect person who he could picture himself settling down with. He wasn't sure about the 'happily ever after' part, but he had considered it. However, life wasn't that simple and straightforward. There were complications. None more than her boyfriend, Jess. He didn't seem to be going anywhere soon and so he was resigned to his fate.

He let out a heavy sigh and answered her. "Maybe I already found that one perfect person. Maybe I just didn't see it in time."

Rory furrowed her brows confused by his response.

"What does that mean?"

Logan smiled and wiped the crumbs from her cheek with his hand. Electricity bolts fired through him at the feel of her soft skin. He stood up pulling her with him and led her to the exit having retrieved her coat and handled the bill.

They stood outside the restaurant waiting for the limousine to pull up. Logan watched as the slight breeze blew her hair into her face. He caught the wild tendrils with his hands and cupped her face as she pulled her coat on. Rory felt a little uncomfortable as his eyes burned through her, the feel of his hands on her face warmed her whole body. Logan leaned forward and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her. He did. However, his lips placed a soft kiss on her forehead instead of her lips, which were now tingling in anticipation. He smiled at her and removed his hands from her face. He moved them down to button her coat. Rory watched him, unable to take her eyes off his face. As he finished buttoning her coat, his eyes caught hers and for a second they just stared at each other. She lost herself in his eyes as he brushed a finger down the side of her face. She realised that her hands were resting on his waist and immediately pulled away as the limousine pulled up beside them. She turned towards the car and then quickly turned back again.

"I just want you to be happy, Logan," she told him honestly.

"Aww thanks _Mom_!" he said dryly before laughing. Rory hit him on the arm.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you to deserve being compared to your mother?" she asked sarcastically. Logan stopped laughing and rubbed his arm.

"That's true. I apologize," he said sincerely before cracking up again as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm leaving now." Rory rolled her eyes in frustration, and opened the door. Logan helped her, holding it open as she began to get in. She then turned back towards him and smiled.

"You know Logan? You can do so much better than Bobbi." Logan smirked as she folded herself into the car. He bent down to see her with his hand resting on the door.

"I could say the same to you too, Ace." At that, he slammed the door shut and watched as the limo drove away.


	4. Chapter 4: Being Around

**AN: Yet another story updated! I'm on a roll. This chapter was intended to be longer, but I like where I ended it. It's coming along nicely. I hope you guys like it too. Tell me what you think. Are you enjoying the flashbacks? I'm trying to give you their back story; is it working or is it an unnescessary distraction? Let me know and please review. i love hearing what you think.**

**Again, thank you Megan for getting all of my stories beta'd for me. I really do appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I did borrow some dialogue and a line from Buffy, but don't sue me. I don't have any money, because I don't own the show.**

Seeing the Light

Chapter Four: Being Around

Flashback 

_Freshman year was over. Rory couldn't believe how quickly time had flown by. It felt as though it was just yesterday that she had arrived; fresh faced and terrified. Now, here she was, packing up her stuff preparing to return home older and wiser than when she had arrived. Well, she was older at least. She wasn't sure about the 'wiser' part. _

_Certainly, she had learned a lot from her studies, that was to be expected. However; she wasn't sure how much she had learned about life. She had been away from her mother for the first time in her life and instead of relishing the chance to be her own person; she had found herself gravitating back to her life in Star's Hollow. She hadn't really made that many new friends, unless you count Logan and his band of merry men: Colin and Finn. There was Paris and Marty, but that was pretty much the extent of her social circle at Yale. She hadn't dated much at all. In fact, her love life was pretty much non-existent. She had gone on a couple of dates but she quickly realised that she wasn't the dating type. Then there was Logan. _

_Her relationship with Logan was a mystery to her, as was the man. He definitely wasn't her type and she wasn't his; however, they had become friends over the course of the year to a certain extent. In fact, she really wasn't sure if they were friends. They had enjoyed many a sparring match over the course of the year. Their relationship was full of teasing and playful insults, debating and disagreements, but with no real substance. They didn't hang out on a regular basis, mainly because Rory was always far too busy to spend her time getting drunk in the pub with 'The Three Stooges'. _

_He was attractive…in fact he was pretty much a major league hottie; not that she would ever admit that to him. Logan was the kind of guy who knew how good looking he was and used it to his benefit. He could charm the pants off anyone and everyone. Rory, although strong in her resolve to stave off any advances he would ever possibly make - not that he ever had or would, she was sure - found that she was not entirely immune to his mischievous smile or those dangerously deceptive hazel eyes of his, not to mention the rest of the package… _

_She suddenly felt herself growing a little warmer as the image of Logan in his birthday suit clouded her mind. She was very nearly tempted to throw the contents of her cup over her face in a bid to cool herself down. That image never ceased to have an effect on her. _

_But he was Logan Huntzberger, the biggest ladies man on campus and she _so _wasn't even going to consider going there. No way!_

_Rory continued to pack up her things, everyone else was already gone. Unfortunately for her, her last final was on Saturday and so having completed the last exam of the year, she had helped herself to the alcoholic mixture the girls had made and was currently enjoying it while 'Franz Ferdinand' played loudly in the background. _

"_Rory!" Emily said as she entered the room, surprising Rory. _

"_Grandma!" Rory immediately turned the volume down on the stereo and smiled slightly confused by her grandmother's presence. _

"_Busy?" _

"_No, I was just packing and having a little lemonade here," she replied happily, if not a little tipsy. That drink was pretty strong. She put down the cup and faced her grandmother. _

"_You're done with your finals right?" _

"_Yes. What are you doing here?" _

"_Well, I had lunch today at this little place not far from here, with Shira Huntzberger. She's an old friend." At the mention of the name 'Huntzberger', Rory froze wondering where this was leading. "She has a son here at Yale. Logan Huntzberger? Have you met him?" _

"_Um, I've seen him around," she tried to sound nonchalant. _

"_Well, would you like to see him again?" _

"_Um-" she frowned as Emily's smile widened. _

"_Is now okay?" _

"_I…" Emily didn't give her a chance to answer, before she knew what was happening, her grandmother was walking towards the door calling out his name. _Oh My God!

_As Logan appeared at the door with a smirk on his face, Rory felt her whole body temperature soar with embarrassment. She looked down at herself, noticing how plain she looked; in fact she was an absolute mess. _

"_Logan, this is Rory. Rory…Logan." Emily introduced them and somehow Rory managed to pull her head up and look him in the eye._

"_Hi." Logan smiled at her while rolling his eyes. _

"_Hi," she said softly as she moved forward to shake his hand. Logan narrowed his eyes as he caught a whiff of the alcohol on her breath and tried to prevent the laughter which was threatening to overcome him. Rory was drunk. _This is too good! _He thought._

"_Logan's family and ours go way back. I remember when this young man was in diapers. He's one of the unfortunate souls who had a Saturday final too." _

"_History." _

"_Philosophy." _

"_I meant to introduce the two of you ages ago. I hate that it's so last minute like this. I feel awful." Emily told them as she looked around picking up one of Rory's books. _

"_Oh, that's okay. Don't feel bad, grandma." Rory said kindly as Logan caught her eye. _

"_Alcohol. On your breath." He whispered with a smile. Rory quickly covered her mouth and smiled back, shyly. _

"_Logan, didn't you mention something about you and your friends going out tonight to celebrate?" _

"_I did, Emily." _

"_Well, I just had a wonderful idea. Why don't you take Rory with you?" _

"_Grandma!" Rory's eyes widened in mortification. This was all she needed, her grandmother trying to set her up with Logan Huntzberger. Or even worse; Logan thinking that she asked her grandmother to set them up for her. _

"_Sure, why not?" Logan agreed and stared back at Rory, with a knowing smile lingering over his features. _

"_Excellent. Rory would you like to go out with Logan tonight?" Emily asked eagerly, smiling from ear to ear. For Emily, a possible union between her granddaughter and Logan, a Huntzberger, was the stuff dreams were made of. _

"_Um…" _

"_Excellent! Well, that's settled." she said, cutting her off. Rory felt her cheeks redden as Logan's eyes burned through her. "Oh, you two will look so cute together." _

Kill me now, _Rory silently begged. Never before had she felt so utterly humiliated in her entire life. Emily hugged her and bid them farewell, leaving them alone in her dorm room. Rory kept her eyes on the ground, wishing that when she looked up he wouldn't be there. No such luck. He was still there. Standing in front of her looking as handsome as ever with that familiar air of cocky charm and self confidence that drove her insane; his eyes bore into her._

"_You know, if you wanted to ask me out, you didn't have to get your grandmother to do it for you, Ace," he said amused at her embarrassment. "I would've said yes." _

_Rory looked up and frowned. He was being cocky and arrogant and he was teasing her; to be honest she was slightly grateful for that. The angrier he made her, the easier it was for her to forget the fact that her grandmother had just set her up with him and embarrassed her like that. _

"_Oh don't flatter yourself, Huntzberger," she scowled causing Logan to laugh. _

"_What are you even still doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be off sailing the seven seas?" _

"_Yeah, departure time had to be delayed twenty-four hours. I couldn't get out of my history final, so…" He explained as he began taping her boxes together. _

"_Oh. You don't have to do that," she informed him. _

"_I don't mind," he shrugged. "So, you should come tonight. We're gonna be at the pub probably all night. It'll be fun. That is unless Finn decides to go through one of his naked phase again," he finished, cringing. Rory smiled. _

"_Um, I don't know. Maybe." _

"_I'll take that as a yes. You better show, Gilmore. Otherwise I will tell Emily that you stood me up. She would be none to happy about that," he said haughtily and headed for the door. "I'll see you later, Ace." _

_With one last smirk, he was gone. Rory found herself smiling like an idiot before she realised what she was doing. She had to stop thinking about him. Resolutely, she turned up the volume on the stereo and continued where she left off, drowning out any and all thoughts of one Logan Huntzberger. _

_RLRLRLRLRLRL_

"Paris, I needed that article like ten minutes ago." Rory called out, not removing her eyes from her computer screen as she continued typing maniacally, trying to finish her own piece.

"In a minute!" yelled Paris. Rory sighed and shook her head.

"You said that five minutes ago, Paris." She was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, stop bugging me and maybe I can get it finished."

"Ah, that's what I like to see. Plenty of loathing in the newsroom. It's just like the good old days." said a familiar voice from the door way. Rory looked up from her computer to see Logan standing, leaning casually against the door frame. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find the editor would you. I have a complaint to make," he said with a smirk on his face.

Rory couldn't help but smile as he moved towards her. She sat back in her chair as he perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I had this sudden urge to take you out for some coffee," he told her while sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Coffee? Shouldn't you be in London?" Rory narrowed her eyes, concerned that he was going to get into trouble because of her.

"Well…"

"Logan!" she whined as he began leafing through the files on her desk.

"Relax Ace! It's fine." He calmly assured her. Rory shook her head in frustration and began typing on her computer again.

"So, you flew thousands of miles just to have coffee with me?" she asked, as she saved her document to disk. Logan shrugged and gave her a little half-smile.

"Well, I missed you, Ace!" he admitted. Rory rolled her eyes.

"You know, you could've just called me. If you missed me so much," she told him brightly as she noticed Paris head her way. Logan frowned as he began to speak, but thought better of it as Paris approached Rory's desk.

"Here! Happy? It's nowhere near good enough, but you insisted on me having it done. So it's done." Paris said in her usual angry tone. Logan straightened up and smiled warmly as he watched Paris in action. He had missed that crazy girl and her rants.

"What are you looking at, Huntzberger?" she glared at him. Then again, maybe he hadn't missed her much after all.

"Paris, stand down." Rory said soothingly, trying to prevent her from scratching Logan's eyes out. "And thank you for finishing your piece. I'm sure it's great."

"Great? Great is not going to win me that Pulitzer now is it?" She scowled and then spun on her heel and left.

"Isn't she pre-med?" Logan asked confused.

"Uh huh!"

"Then why…never mind," he stopped himself from asking the question he knew was going to be answered with an 'Its Paris!' Instead, he slid off of Rory's desk and grabbed her hand pulling her with him towards the door. Rory squealed slightly and quickly grabbed for her purse as she followed him out.

"Logan!" she protested. "I can't just take off. I have things to do."

Logan laughed as he continued to pull her through the corridor, out into the quad and towards the coffee cart.

"Those 'things' can wait," he told her. "I haven't seen you in what, three weeks? Don't you want to catch up? Find out what I've been up to? I bet the suspense is killing you, huh!"

"Logan!" Suddenly they stopped as they reached the line and patiently waited for their turn. Rory shut her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She was exhausted after all of that walking quickly. It had really taken it out of her and she was now in desperate need for refreshment. _Damn him!_ She thought.

"So?" Logan eyed her sceptically before taking a step forward as the line went down.

"So…what?" he asked, while grinning mischievously from ear to ear.

"What? Tell me? What have you been up to these last few weeks? Did you join the navy? Decide to climb Mount Everest? What?"

"Nothing that adventurous," he stated simply.

"So?"

"So…"

"Logan!" she whined childishly and hit him on the arm. "Quit being a jerk and just tell me already!"

"I can't," he smiled. Rory was really beginning to hate that smile of his. "It will ruin the surprise."

At the mention of the word 'surprise', Rory's eyes widened.

"What surprise?"

"What part of the word 'surprise' didn't you understand? It's a surprise, Ace. Meaning, I'm not telling you."

"You suck! " Rory stuck her tongue out at him causing Logan to laugh at her childish behaviour.

"Wow, real mature Ace," he teased sarcastically. "I can see why they made you editor. With leadership qualities like that, you'll be a shoe in for President someday!"

"Keep laughing, Huntzberger." They finally got to the front of the line and Logan ordered them their usual. Rory gratefully accepted her coffee and immediately raised the cup to her nose to breath in that old familiar smell. It made her mouth water as she moaned before taking a sip. Logan couldn't help but find her incredibly cute and - as weird as it may sound - he found himself a little turned on as she became so consumed with her beverage. There was something really sexy about a girl who could apply that much focus and attention to one specific thing. Watching her with her coffee made him think about what it would be like having that attention solely focused on him. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he followed after her as she made her way to an abandoned bench a few yards away and sat down.

"So, what have I missed?" he asked, while watching her from the corner of his eye. She raised her head and gazed off into the distance as if something were troubling her.

"Ace?" he asked tentatively and placed his free hand on her arm. Rory looked down at his hand on her arm and then sighed, before raising her head to meet his eyes with her own. Logan noted the sadness staring back at him and gently prodded.

"Ace…"

"My parents got married," she said unhappily. Logan frowned immediately surprised by her words.

"What?"

"Yep!" she nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

"Wow!" Logan was incredulous. He knew that her parents were dating again, but married…that was…wow!

"I know." Rory slouched back onto the back of the bench. Logan frowned as he stared at her.

"When?"

"When they went to Paris. They just decided. Just like that." Logan noted the slight hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Wow!" He finished his coffee and then turned to face her. "They didn't tell you? I mean, your mom must have…"

"Nope!" she cut him off. Logan sighed. He now completely understood why she was so upset. She wasn't there. For the four years that he had known Rory for, she and her mother had always had such a freakishly close bond which he could never fully comprehend, so something as big as this would be devastating for Rory. Not being there to watch her mom get married would be painful for the girl who wasn't just her daughter, but her best friend also.

"It's weird you know? I'm glad they got married, in a way. It's every kids dream to have their parents together…"

"I don't know about that!" Logan added sarcastically, referring to his own parents. He had never quite understood how Shira and Mitchum had come to be together.

"…But I should have been there. I should have been there to see my mom and my dad get married," she said softly, hurt and anger obvious in her voice. Logan frowned. His heart broke for her. He hated seeing his Ace upset or sad. The look in her eyes just made him melt and he wanted more than anything to take the pain away.

Logan slid closer to her and flung his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. He pulled her against him and she naturally laid her head on his shoulder. Rory sighed into his embrace and he turned and kissed the top of her head as he began rubbing her arm.

"I'm sure your mom didn't mean to hurt you, Ace. It was just one of those impulsive things, you know. You should talk to her. Work it out," He said softly, as Rory snuggled into his side and closed her eyes imaging that she was anywhere but here. Although, right then at that moment, she was glad she was with Logan.

Logan always had the ability to make her feel better, to make things which seemed bad to begin with become not so bad after all. The main thing was that he was always there for her; no matter if he was thousands of miles away in London or a few yards away. She knew she could always rely on him and that brought her comfort.

Flashback 

_She felt the tears sting her eyes as she watched him drive away. Her heart sank as she tried to hold them back. Had that really just happened? Did Dean really just break up with me again? A slight breeze whipped at her causing her to shiver as she heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly, Rory remembered that she had just been dumped in front of Logan and his friends. Hugging herself with her arms, she lowered her head, embarrassed as a single tear escaped. _

"_You'll be okay." Logan said after a few seconds of just watching her. Slowly, she raised her head up to stare him in the eye. _

_She shook her head. _

"_No, I won't." Logan smiled sympathetically as his heart broke for his Ace. How dare that jackass treat her like this? His anger grew until he looked back at Rory. She was trying to hold back; desperate not to break down in front of him. Her struggle was in vain though, as the tears began to flow freely. Logan raised his hand to cup her face and gently ran his thumb over her tear stained cheek. Rory gazed up at him, surprised by such an intimate gesture. Logan just smiled warmly back at her. _

"_You'll be okay. I promise." Rory couldn't help the small smile from covering her features as Logan turned around to address Finn, Colin, and the others. She laughed slightly as Finn mentioned something about doing his re-enactment of 'The Passion of the Christ'. Logan shook his head as he turned back to face her. He caught her gaze for a few moments and then smiled at her as she lowered her head. _

"_Come on Ace. Nothing ever seems quite as bad after Finn's 'Passion of the Christ', except Finn's 'Passion of the Christ'." _

_Rory laughed again before managing a smile back at him. "You don't have to do this, Logan." _

_Logan frowned, a little confused. "Do what?" _

"_Try to cheer me up. I'm sure you guys have better things to do than-" _

"_Stop right there, Ace." He raised a hand cutting her off. "You're sad, and as your friend it is my duty to make you happy." Especially considering it was kind of my fault that you and Dean got back together, he added silently to himself. Logan blamed himself a little for the mess she had found herself in regarding the incident of her cheating with her ex boyfriend on his new wife. He knew that she was an adult and could make her own choices, but he felt that if it hadn't been for him ditching her that night at the bar when her grandmother had set them up, she and Dean might not have gotten back together. He felt guilty for not being there for her during the aftermath when he was off sailing to Fiji and busy sinking yachts. _

_Rory smiled, genuinely touched by his concern. She had known Logan for little over a year and had never, until now, thought of him as someone who would be there for her in a crisis. But here he was; her knight in shining armour, ready to do 'some serious bucking up'. _

"_So how exactly are you going to go about making me happy?" She queried, her tears drying up. Logan smirked mischievously. He raised his eyebrows suggestively causing Rory to blush. "Logan," she smacked him lightly on the chest as he laughed. "You know what I mean!" _

"_Well, that's where Finn and copious amounts of alcohol come in." Rory narrowed her eyes. Logan laughed as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her back in the direction of the house. _

_RLRLRLRLRLRL_

"I can't believe that guy! My shirt is completely ruined. Not to mention, what a waste of coffee!" Rory complained as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Logan followed her inside, a smile on his face.

"I thought you were going to do some serious damage to that guy. I mean that look you gave him…" Rory spun around to face Logan as he closed the door behind him. She narrowed her eyes. Logan laughed "Yeah, it was kind of like that one." He pointed to her face as she gave him her best withering stare.

"Hey, no one comes between a Gilmore girl and her coffee." Logan widened his eyes and smirked playfully back at her.

"Oh, I am very much aware of that."

"You know, if you were any kind of gentleman, you would have kicked his butt in my defence." She pouted as she headed in to the kitchen in search of a damp cloth to wipe off the residue of her wasted coffee, which had been spilled all over her after some knucklehead had barged into her in his mad dash to read the lunch specials.

"After that particularly nasty ear bashing you gave him, I think he got the message. Being called a 'butt faced miscreant' can really hurt a guy's ego. Believe me, I know," he said sarcastically as she re-entered the living room. Logan was leaning on the back of the couch with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, if he had any manners, he would have at least bought me a replacement," she argued snottily. Logan shook his head.

"What? To go with the two I bought you on the way over here?" Rory shrugged, while continuing to dab her coffee stained shirt with the wet cloth. It wasn't working though. There was no saving this shirt. It was a goner.

"That was the least you could do. I mean it was your fault, after all." Logan's eyes widened incredulously.

"What?" Rory smiled. "How exactly do you work that one out? If memory serves, I was the one who warned you to look out."

"Yes, and you warning me caused me to stop while directly in the path of that guy. Thus allowing him to bump into me and spill my coffee."

"I…that's…" he shook his head slightly speechless. "Your logic does not resemble our Earth logic."

"Yeah, mine is much more advanced." Logan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Will you just go get changed already? I would like to show you that surprise at some point this century." At the mention of his surprise, Rory brightened and beamed back at him. She bounced up and down and clapped her hands together just like an excited two year old.

"Ooh! Surprises! I love surprises. Give me a clue what it is?" she pleaded, completely forgetting about her shirt and her beloved coffee.

"Uh uh!" Logan wagged his finger and shook his head. "No clues. Now go get changed."

"Logan…" she whined. "Just a little clue?" she pouted and gazed at him pleadingly, giving him her puppy dog eyes. Logan laughed and then looked away instantly.

"Don't even try and hit me with the eyes, Ace. It's not going to work. I'm not going to fall for that." He raised his hand to shield himself from her sight as she moved closer. Her big blue eyes begging him to tell her _something_.

"Please?" she asked especially nicely. Logan turned his head away from her and secured his arms around himself protectively. He was determined not to give in to her. He would resist those eyes of hers. The eyes which could make you do just about anything for her, or force you to tell her all of your deepest, darkest secrets. "Pretty please."

He looked back at her as he felt her hands tugging on his shirt. He didn't realise just how close she was standing, and found himself intoxicated with the smell of her; a sweet mixture of lavender and…coffee. He stared down into her eyes, lost in their vastness, a small smile playing on his lips as she pouted back at him. He was using all of his strength not to grab her and kiss her, as he so desperately wanted to at that moment.

"Come on, Logan." Her voice pulled him back from his thoughts as did the sound of the front door opening to reveal a slightly pissed off looking, Jess. Logan straightened his stance as Rory smiled warmly in greeting him, before wandering over to him and kissing him soundly on the lips forgetting all about Logan's surprise. Logan sighed and ran an unsteady hand through his hair as he tried to regain his composure, while trying to suppress his jealousy.

"Hey Jess!" Rory hugged her boyfriend and placed a sweet kiss on his mouth. Jess shut the door behind him, his frame rigid as he took in the scene before him. As Rory wrapped her arms around him, he kept his eyes securely on Logan.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Um…" Rory started to explain but Logan cut her off.

"I was just in town to surprise Ace here." Logan informed him. His voice was cold and full of loathing as both guys eyeballed each other.

"Huh! That was nice of you." Jess replied, as he slid his arm around Rory's waist, his tone just as icy as Logan's. Rory looked at her boyfriend as he pulled her tight against his side like he was trying to make it painfully obvious that she belonged to him. "Maybe you should have called first. Rory is quite the busy girl these days."

Logan smiled as he considered Jess' statement. "Ace always has time for me. Plus, I wasn't sure whether she would get my calls." He addressed Rory." I think there's something wrong with your answering machine…"

Jess quickly cut him off and turned to Rory. "Aren't you supposed to be at the paper?" He kissed her on the head and Rory pulled away slightly to show him her shirt. Logan's smirk widened into a smile as Jess quickly changed the subject.

"Some jerk walked right into me. He made me spill my coffee." Jess shook his head. "I should go get changed."

"I second that motion." Logan agreed. Rory rolled her eyes at Logan and then frowned.

"You two…"she pointed at both of them. "…play nice."

"Always." Logan said sweetly as he glared back at Jess. Rory really didn't want to leave them alone. She had pretty much done everything in her power to make sure she never left the two of them alone for any large period of time during her relationship with Jess. She was certain if she did, it would end with blood shed. However, she really needed to go get changed out of her shirt and she was dying to know what Logan's surprise was.

"Okay, I won't be long," she said as she slowly and hesitantly moved toward her bedroom, never taking her eyes off the pair of them as they glared back at one another.

As Rory disappeared, Jess returned his vision to the cocky, blonde guy in front of him. "So what exactly are you doing here, Logan?"

Logan smiled arrogantly and then sat himself down on the couch while picking up a magazine to read. "Like I said, I'm just here to see Ace."

Jess dropped his heavy bag on to the table and rolled his eyes as Logan put his feet up making himself at home. He used every molecule of restraint in his body not to punch that cocky smile off his face. He truly despised Logan. He represented everything Jess hated; wealth, privilege, not to mention the fact that he was always sniffing around Rory. He hated guys like Logan. The kind who thought they could have everything they wanted or anyone they wanted. It made his blood boil.

"So does Rory know that your deleting her messages?" Logan asked casually, as he continued reading the magazine. Jess froze in front of him and Logan smiled smugly; happy to see him so uncomfortable. He closed over the magazine and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is she aware of your screening process? Is it just my calls she's not getting or are you trying to cut out all of her friends?"

Jess turned to face Logan as he stood up and walked towards him. "I don't know what you're…"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Jess." He narrowed his eyes. He hated when people underestimated him. "Look, I know you don't like me very much, and believe me, the feeling is mutual but I'm not going anywhere. In fact, you better get used to having me around, because I intend to be around a lot more in the future." Logan calmly informed him, his voice never rising above his normal tone.

Jess remained quiet and just stared back at him with enough hatred and venom to make any man shake with fear. But not Logan. Logan wasn't afraid of him, he pitied him. Logan knew that deep down Jess was fully aware of the fact that Rory was way too good for him and that she would eventually figure it out and leave him behind. Logan also knew that _he_ would still be a part of her life, no matter what. All Jess would have were memories to keep him warm at night while Logan; he would have the real thing. He would have her…given time.

"And if you try and come between us or make things difficult for her, I'll tell her the truth. I'll tell her that her ever loving boyfriend has been lying to her and keeping things from her," he said seriously. "Do you really think she's going to want to be with someone she can't trust?"

Jess clenched his fists as Logan stood before him. He wanted nothing more than to hit him. He wanted to punch that arrogant smirk right off his face, but he knew he couldn't. Logan was right and he wasn't going to risk everything with Rory for some cheap shot. Logan Huntzberger wasn't worth it.

"Hey, I'm ready." Rory announced as she strolled into the living room looking incredible in her blue dress. Both Logan and Jess turned to see her enter. Both were completely floored by how amazing she looked. She was quite simply breathtaking. She stopped abruptly, a frown forming on her face as she noticed the tension between her best friend and her boyfriend. "Is everything alright?" she asked curiously while pulling on her jacket.

Logan smiled warmly back at her as he moved towards her. "Everything's great!" He assured her. "Jess and I were just talking about…basketball."

"Basketball?" She didn't believe him for a second. She looked at Jess and he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, we were just discussing last night's game." Rory narrowed her eyes, the frown on her face growing.

"But you hate basketball," she reminded him. Jess was silent and Logan took the opportunity to change the subject.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked brightly, while flinging an arm over her shoulders. Rory looked up at him suspiciously before remembering the surprise he had promised her. She looked back at Jess.

"Umm…" she hesitated as she looked at him, nervous for his reaction to her leaving with Logan. "Do you mind?" she asked Jess. Logan squeezed her tight against his side mirroring Jess' earlier actions and smiled widely back at Jess.

"Of course he doesn't mind, do you Jess?" Jess stared at Rory. He wanted to tell her not to go. He wanted to tell Logan to go to hell, but he couldn't. Instead he nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not at all," he said through gritted teeth. He flashed Rory a brief smile and then hugged her tightly. "Have a good time. Give me a call."

Rory eyed him sceptically. She didn't believe for one minute that he was really okay with her leaving with Logan, but then again maybe he was trying, she thought. Perhaps he was trying to be okay with her friendship with Logan and this was his attempt at showing her that he really did trust her. She kissed him on the cheek as he sighed and then linked her arm through Logan's as he waited by the door.

"I'll see you tonight." She called back to Jess as Logan held the door open for her. Jess watched them go, his anger slowly building. It reached fever pitch as he caught sight of Logan smiling smugly back at him.

"Bye Jess. We should do this again sometime." Logan winked back at him and then closed the door, leaving Jess to stew in his rage.


	5. Chapter 5: Kissing Logan Huntzberger

**AN: Woohoo! I'm really excited about this chapter. Everything just seemed to flow really well. I hope you like it too. As always let me know what you think. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed all of my stories so far. You all rock!**

**Once again, thank you Megan for getting this done so quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls that honour belongs to someone else. Someone very rich.**

Seeing The Light

Chapter Five: Kissing Logan Huntzberger

"Are we there yet?" asked Rory for about the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Logan sighed, his frustration building.

"Not yet," he replied snappily. Rory slumped back in the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Logan turned to look back at her and smirked as he noticed her pouting face. She never was the patient kind.

They had been sitting in the back of the limo for the last few hours as Frank drove to the mystery location. Logan was determined not to give in and tell her what the surprise was. He wanted to wait and see the look on her face when he showed her. However, Rory had never been very good at waiting or being kept in the dark. Her naturally inquisitive mind meant that she had spent practically the entire ride peppering him with questions, trying to get one single morsel of information out of him. It hadn't worked. He was remaining extremely tight-lipped.

"Logan, can't you just tell me something. Like a location? I mean, where are we going exactly?" Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, I will tell you that we are still in America, and we are still on the east coast," he teased. Logan laughed as she started mumbling under her breath, something about him being a 'butt faced miscreant'. "Ace, you'll find out soon. I promise."

"Well, it better be worth it," she informed him snottily.

"Oh, it will be," he said mysteriously. Rory moaned in frustration causing Logan to look back at her again. She was still pouting, and she looked hot as hell. He had been right all those years ago. Angry definitely worked for her.

Unconsciously, Logan's gaze travelled over Rory's body; starting at her long, luscious legs - which he itched to touch - all the way over her incredible body admiring her natural curves. She was wearing that slightly revealing blue dress which left little to the imagination. Not that he needed any help in that department to begin with.

Finally, his gaze fell on her face and more specifically, her eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes. Rory noticed him staring at her and sent him an annoyed look. Logan suddenly felt a little hot in that car and in desperate need for some air to cool him down.

"Are we there yet, Frank?" he called out to the driver as he loosened the top couple of buttons of his shirt. Rory sat up eyeing him suspiciously.

"We're here sir." Frank replied through the barrier. _Oh thank god!_ Logan thought to himself.

Quickly, he composed himself and turned to face Rory. He smiled forcefully at her and then reached into his inside jacket pocket and brought out a piece of black material. It was a blindfold.

"Uh uh, there is no way, Logan. You are not blindfolding me," she insisted shaking her head in defiance.

Logan shrugged. "Well, then I guess there'll be no surprise then," he added playfully. Rory shot him a look, but gave in as he smiled victorious.

"Fine," she grumbled and turned away from him so he could tie the blindfold. "This better be the best surprise known to man, Huntzberger."

Logan just smiled to himself and finished tying the ends of the blindfold. "There, perfect."

Frank opened the car door and Logan slid out. "You coming, Ace?"

"Well, considering the fact that I currently can't see a thing, I think you may have to help me out of the car, Logan," she said, her irritation showing. Logan smiled and then bent down and leaned back inside the car. He placed his hand under her arm and gently pulled her out of the vehicle. Rory - less than gracefully - slid out and grumbled as her dress rode up her legs slightly. Logan felt a twitch down below as he watched her readjust the flimsy material once more. He caught sight of those long luscious legs of hers again and felt his pulse quicken. He needed to get a hold of himself, literally. He was pretty sure he would be enjoying cold showers for the rest of the week as he struggled with the image of her looking so hot, even with a scowl on her face.

He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the vision of having those long legs of hers wrapped around his waist and tugged on her arm, guiding her to the entryway of the building. They made their way to the elevator drawing a few stares from those around.

As the doors drew open, Logan placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her inside.

"Where are we going, Logan?" Rory muttered as Logan pressed the number of the floor on the keypad.

"All in good time, Ace. All in good time." Rory huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Logan had to stop himself from laughing at her as she leaned against the wall.

He purposefully left some space between them, thinking that being in such a small, enclosed space would seriously test his self control. He was already having problems holding himself together as her scent wafted around him. Closing his eyes, he smiled brightly as he heard her begin to hum along to the elevator music. Logan didn't recognise the tune, but she seemed to know it well.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination and again Logan slid his hand under her arm and led her out of the elevator. They walked along the corridor in silence, only the sound of both their breathing could be heard. Eventually, Rory piped up.

"Where are you taking me to, Logan?" she asked in a slightly nervous sounding tone. Logan smiled again and then pulled out the keys from his pocket as they arrived at the door. He unlocked the door and swung the door open. He took Rory's hand and dragged her inside.

"Logan!" she scolded him as she lost her balance a little. "What's going-"

"We're here!" he cut her off. Rory froze; she was still wearing the blindfold and by this time was feeling just a little bit foolish.

"Where? All I can see is darkness." Logan laughed and then gently removed the blindfold from her eyes. Rory blinked as her eyes readjusted to the light only to be surprised by her new environment. It was an apartment; a rather large, open planned apartment full of lavish and expensive looking furniture; very Logan. She took a step forward her eyes scanning the room, her mouth open in awe.

"So, what do you think?" Logan asked smiling as her eyes finally landed on him. She frowned.

"What's going on? What is this place?"

"This is my apartment," he said simply. Rory's eyes widened.

"Your apartment?"

"Yep!" Logan unbuttoned his coat and slid it off as he headed for the kitchen. "Drink?" Rory nodded as she walked further into the room admiring the view.

"Um, thanks. But, I don't understand. Either you're going to have a very long commute everyday or you're moving to New York."

"I already moved, Ace."

"To New York? You're going to be living here? No more London?" she asked excitedly as Logan handed her a glass of wine.

"No more London!" he repeated with a huge grin on his face.

"But, how? I mean, what about Mitchum?"

"It was his idea." Rory almost spat out the wine all over his fancy new carpet.

"Mitchum okayed this? I thought he wanted you far away from Colin and Finn. I thought he wanted you to grow up and realise your potential?" she said in a deep voice mimicking his father.

"I guess I did," he shrugged casually. Rory smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe he's going soft in his old age," she took another drink and met Logan's eyes.

"I can't believe you're back in the states, for good. This is a permanent thing right?" she asked, her frown returning. "I mean you're not going to just up sticks in the middle of the night after I've gone and gotten myself all attached again, are you?" Logan smiled softly and took another sip of his whisky.

"I'm back for good. I promise. Well, that is unless Mitchum decides that I would be of better use in his Outer Mongolia office."

Rory inclined her head and narrowed her eyes as she contemplated that thought. "Does your father have a Newspaper out there?" she questioned seriously, causing Logan to burst out laughing.

"No, Ace. Not yet, anyway. But give him time. I'm sure he'll corner the Outer Mongolian market at some point." He joked and swung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her with him.

"So, give me the grand tour," she told him, excited to see where he was now going to be living.

"Ace, there isn't a whole lot to see," he informed her. "This is the living room area where I will be doing all of my living in." He led her over to the kitchen, his arm still draped over her shoulders. "This is the kitchen, where I will be cooking things," he said sarcastically.

"Wow!" Logan looked at Rory's wide-eyed expression and laughed. She always managed to find so much more excitement in average run of the mill things; it truly amazed him how she could get so enthusiastic about something so trivial.

"So, where's the bedroom?" she enquired catching Logan by surprise.

"You just cut straight to the point, huh?" he said teasingly causing Rory to roll her eyes at him.

"Come on, Huntzberger! I want to see where all the magic happens," she joked as she dragged him in the direction of what she thought was the bedroom only to find the bathroom.

"Wrong door, Ace." Logan turned her in the opposite direction and moved her towards the bedroom. She placed her small hand on the door handle and then froze as she was about to open it. She peered at Logan.

"Wait! I'm not going to open this door to find some naked chick on the bed, am I?" she asked furrowing her brows. Logan shook his head in frustration.

"That was one time and it wasn't my fault," he insisted remembering the unfortunate incident where Rory had walked into his room only to find one of his 'friends' waiting for him to join her in his bed. She hadn't let him live that down even to this day.

"Yeah, yeah." She slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Coast is clear," she whispered. Logan sighed and then followed her into the room.

"Wow, now that is what I call a bed!" Rory exclaimed as she admired the large queen sized bed. It was grand in scale and could definitely fit about ten of her in it. "Overcompensating for something, Huntzberger?" she teased with a wicked grin on her face.

Logan's eyes flew open as he understood what she was suggesting. "Are you hoping that she'll be so overwhelmed by the size of the bed that she won't notice when she sees the size of your-"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with the size of my equipment, thank you very much. I have had no complaints," he said confidently, with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"None to your face." His face fell instantly causing Rory to burst into a fit of giggles as she sat on the bed. Logan scowled at her which only made her laugh even harder.

As she eventually calmed down, she began gently bouncing up and down where she sat on the bed. "Hey, this is comfy," she admitted and then pulled herself further up onto the bed to fully enjoy the perks of such a humungous bed.

Logan watched her as she made herself comfortable on his bed. He found it hard to refrain from thinking about her in his bed, with very little on, writhing around with him on top of her…

Quickly he shook the rather vivid image from his mind and sat down on the far side, a sufficient distance from her.

"Okay, I am _so_ stealing this bed," she said wrapping the covers around her slight frame. Logan was still a little out of it as images of them together flashed through his brain, getting him all hot and bothered. As he glanced back at her, he took a huge gulp as his eyes trailed over her now fully exposed legs. Her dress had ridden up above her thighs with all of her wiggling around and Logan was using every ounce of strength he had not to just jump her right then and there. He felt his pants become tighter as she pulled herself up and stared at him with a slightly confused expression on her face. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were red. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to fly into her arms and take her right there. But he didn't.

Not wanting her to notice his arousal, he quickly slipped off his suit jacket and laid it over his lap.

"Are you alright?" she wondered narrowing her eyes as they searched his face.

"I'm fine," he coughed trying to regain some composure. "I was just thinking about the house warming party I'm throwing next weekend. You can come, right?" That was a much safer subject to talk about.

"Um sure. Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Bring Jess," he said absentmindedly. Rory froze as the frown returned to her face.

"You want me to invite Jess to your house warming party?" she asked sceptically.

"Sure. Why not?" He glanced back at her as she sat up on the bed.

"Well, I thought you hated Jess."

"I don't hate him," he lied as he pulled himself up off the bed. "Plus, I'm going to be around a lot more now that I'm back in the states. We might as well bury the hatchet." _Preferably in his back_, he thought silently.

"Okay." Rory said slowly, still not truly convinced by this sudden declaration of peace between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically while moving in the direction of the en suite bathroom. He needed a few moments to collect himself and get rid of his rather obvious problem. "I'll be right back."

Flashback

_She had first noticed him at the ceremony. He was sitting next to some girl - as always - looking bored out of his mind. He looked good - as always - in his suit and his slightly messy hair and Rory found it hard to focus on the vows her grandparents were reciting to one another. She continuously found her eyes drawn back to him. _

_During the reception, she had completely lost sight of him. She figured he probably left already or was off somewhere getting acquainted with that girl. Not that she cared either way. _

_Sitting at her designated table, she glanced around the hall at all of the guests enjoying the festivities, while she sat alone with her coffee. She watched as her mom danced with Luke and as her grandparents looked at each other as though they had just gotten married for the first time. Her shoulders sunk as she sighed to herself. She wanted that. She wanted someone to look at _

her _that way; like she was the only person in the room._

_Feeling a little depressed, she decided she was in need of something a little stronger than coffee. Pushing out her chair, she made her way over to the bar and asked for some champagne. It wasn't her usual drink, not that she drank at all very often, but it was appropriate for a wedding. _

_As she turned away from the bar, something caught her eye. It was Logan. He was standing a short distance from her talking to some girl. It wasn't the girl from before, but he looked bored. Rory couldn't hep the smile from forming on her face as he politely nodded along. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head and she grinned into her champagne flute. _

"_Do you work out? Because you look like you do. Or are you just naturally toned? My personal trainer has me working out at least one hour everyday," spoke the brunette Logan had been trying to get away from for the last ten minutes. He could feel his soul die as she rambled on and on. _

"_Um…" he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice interrupt them as he was about to speak. _

"_There you are honey. I've been looking all over for you." It was Rory. She had a huge grin on her face and as he turned to face her, he felt relief wash over him as he realised that she was here to save him. "Hi. I'm Rory," she said politely while offering her hand to his tormentor. _

"_Hi." The girl practically growled as she spoke, drawing Rory a look of absolute disgust. Rory just smiled sweetly and slid her arm around Logan's waist, cuddling into him. _

"_Where did you get to? You left me alone with the Houseman's. They wouldn't stop talking about their personal fitness regime." Logan held back his laughter as the girl narrowed her eyes at Rory. _

"_Excuse me," she said haughtily before stomping away. They both burst out laughing and Rory released her grip on him. _

"_Thank you," he said graciously. Rory smiled. _

"_Just returning the favour," she said nonchalantly. Logan smirked back at her and then took her champagne glass from her hand, downing its contents. _

"_Hey!" she admonished him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor with him. He stopped suddenly and then placed his hands on her waist as they began moving in time with the music. "You know if you wanted to dance with me, you could've just asked," she informed him as a broad smile covered her face, lighting up her eyes. _

"_Yeah, you probably would've weaselled your way out of it," he retorted and they fell into companionable silence as they moved around the hall in motion to the music. _

"_What do you say we get out of here?" he whispered into her ear while scanning the room for any sightings of his parents. _

"_I can't. This is my grandparent's vow renewal. I can't just leave. Have you met Emily?" _

"_I didn't say anything about leaving." Logan said cryptically as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bar; he swiped them a bottle of champagne and then pulled her with him through the corridor to an empty dressing room. Rory stood in the middle of the room watching him as he loosened his tie and shrugged off his suit jacket. _

"_What are you waiting for? Cut loose," he told her as he took a swig of champagne. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Here." He offered her the bottle and sprawled out on the sofa. Rory hesitantly accepted the bottle and took a sip, she felt nervous butterflies flutter in her stomach as he pulled the ends of his shirt out of his pants, revealing some of his toned physique. _

_Embarrassingly, she felt herself blush like a stupid schoolgirl sneaking a peek at the hot boy. Logan brought his head back from its resting position to look at her. He smirked. _

"_Ace, relax. I'm not planning on seducing you or anything. Sit down and enjoy the peace and quiet." Rory sighed and then bravely moved towards the sofa and sat down beside him. She sank into the cushions and shut her eyes. _

"_Logan?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Why did you come?" _

_Logan opened his eyes and turned his head to face her. She looked up at him with those big, blue eyes of hers. _

"_Free bar." he shrugged casually. _

"_Right." Rory nodded. "I can see how that would be a big draw for someone who has an American Express Black card." _

"_My presence was requested. I show my face at these things, my parents get off my back for a couple of weeks and I can go about living my life without any interference." _

"_Oh," she lowered her gaze and took another sip of the champagne. _

"_What?" he smiled noticing her disappointed tone. _

"_Nothing. Forget it." He narrowed his eyes at her, scanning her face and took the bottle from her hands. _

"_So who was the girl?" Her question caught him off guard. _

"_What girl?" _

"_The girl at the ceremony." She took the bottle from him, helping herself. "You seemed pretty friendly." _

_Logan nodded. "Exactly. Friendly. That's all she is. She's practically family." _

"_Oh." _

"_You wouldn't be jealous there, would you, Ace?" he smirked while sitting up facing her. _

"_No. I was just wondering if you would be requiring a best man at some point in the future. I have excellent credentials and I have the suit all ready to go," she informed him cutely and took another sip from the bottle. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol taking over. She felt a little bit tipsy, but happy. She was a happy drunk. _

"_Sorry, Ace. I think by the time I'm ready to settle down and get married, that suit won't fit you anymore." Rory frowned and glared at him. _

"_Are you saying that I'm going to get fat?" Logan laughed at her serious expression. _

"_No, I just meant that by the time I am ready to get married, you will be a very shrivelled up old woman. The suit will be way too big for you." _

"_So you're saying I'm fat right now?" she retorted with a slight smile breaking through. Logan felt his frustration build causing Rory to collapse into a fit of giggles. He was much too easy to wind up. Logan narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head before sighing. He then reached over and pulled the bottle from her dainty hands. _

"_No more champagne for you," he insisted . Rory pouted and slouched back on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest huffily. Logan laughed and then silence descended. They could hear the sound of the band playing and the chatter of the guests. It sounded so far away, they were so isolated from everything that was going on. _

_Rory took a side ways glance at Logan who had flung his head back and had his eyes closed over, while hugging the bottle to his chest. She watched as his chest heaved with every breath he took. Her eyes wandered over his face allowing her to really see him for perhaps the first time. He really was beautiful. No wonder all the girls chased after him; no wonder he had never even so much as thrown a glance her way. _

_As she sat watching him, she became mesmerised by the shape of his mouth. It was the perfect size; his lips were soft and kissable. When he smiled, it could make a girl go weak at the knees. She suddenly started thinking about kissing him; more about how it would feel to kiss him. Would there be fireworks? Would there be an orchestra playing in the background? Probably not. But she wondered what all the fuss was regarding Logan Huntzberger. _

_She, like everyone else, had originally been drawn to Logan because of his looks and charm. However, over the course of the year and a half since they had met, they had become friends. _

_She was still attracted to him, but she was finally comfortable with the state of their relationship. They enjoyed each others company. He made her loosen up a little and taught her to have more fun. They could talk about anything and she knew he wouldn't judge her. For someone who was constantly on the go, he was a good listener. _

_However, as close friends as they had become, there was one thing which she had always wanted to know about him. Now, in her drunken haze, she decided to ask. _

"_Logan?" _

"_Hmm?" His voice was distant, his eyes remained closed. _

"_How many girls have you slept with?" she asked bluntly. The moment her question registered with him, his eyes flew open in surprise and disbelief. _

"_I'm sorry. What?" he couldn't believe that she, Rory Gilmore, Miss Prim and Proper, would ask such a question. _

"_How many girls have you slept with?" she repeated like it was no big deal. Logan sat up and looked at her cautiously. _

"_Why the sudden interest in my sex life?" _

_Rory shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just wondering. I mean you have this reputation of being a bit of a man whore. I was just wondering how many girls it takes to gain such status." _

_Logan frowned at the mention of the word 'man-whore' . It was too crass to be coming from her mouth. Not to mention insulting. _

"_Well, _

you _tell me how many _you've _slept with and I'll let you know _my _number."_

_Rory laughed. "Logan, sorry to disturb the visual, but I haven't slept with any women." _

_Logan rolled his eyes as she continued laughing. "Ha ha, very funny. How many guys have you been with?" _

"_Ooh, that's a hard one. I mean there was that guy in the bar that time. I think his name was Buck or Bob…I can't remember. Then there was my Latin lover Enrique, but it didn't work out. Oh, and that time with the entire swimming team at-" she stopped as she watched Logan's expression change into a frown. She began laughing again as he looked at her completely horrified at the prospect of her being with all those guys. _

"_I'm just kidding you know," she reassured him. Logan rolled his eyes and visibly relaxed, relieved that she was joking. "I've only been with one guy, Dean. So, tell me your number." _

"_I don't know the exact number off by heart, Ace. I'd have to consult my book." _

"_Your book? Please don't tell me that you keep a book detailing all of your conquests. You don't rate them out of ten, do you? Because that would just be so…" _

"_No, I don't rate them out of ten. Who do you think I am? Finn?" he defended. "I write down the names, dates and phone numbers just in case." _

"_In case of what?" _

"_In case I need to get in touch with them." _

"_Why would you need to get in touch with them?" _

"_Well…" he started, suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable with this topic of conversation than before. He squirmed in his seat and looked at her. "…if I catch something, I need to know where it came from or to warn others in case I passed it on to them." _

"_Oh…that's very…responsible of you," she managed turning away from him. "So, have you ever…?" _

"_No. I always take precautions but you can never be too careful." _

_Rory nodded. She didn't know what else to say. "Right. That's good." _

_Logan smiled noticing how uncomfortable she was. He couldn't quite believe that they were really having a conversation about STD's at her grandparents vow renewal. It was definitely a surreal moment. _

"_So, how many has there been?" Logan groaned, she really wasn't going to let it drop. "Fifty? A hundred? More than a hundred?" _

_Logan let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "I'd say…about…slightly more than a hundred." _

_Rory's eyes widened. "Wow! How much more?" she really wanted to know. _

"_Ace!" he whined but resigned himself to his fate. " Maybe a hundred and fifteen. Give or take." _

"_You have slept with a hundred and fifteen women? That's, that's a lot of sex!" she exclaimed. _

_Logan laughed and drank another sip of champagne. "And it was all very enjoyable, to the best of my recollection," he frowned trying to remember. _

"_Did you ever care about any of them? I mean were you ever-" _

"_Did I love any of them?" Rory nodded. Logan thought for a second. That's how long it took for him to think up the answer. "No." _

"_So, it was more of a 'hokey pokey' kind of thing. In, out, shake-" _

"_Please don't finish that sentence." Rory smiled widely and then began laughing again. Logan joined her. She turned to face him and smiled as she saw those incredibly cute dimples in his cheeks. Suddenly, the urge to kiss him overwhelmed her. Working up the courage to do so, she leaned forward and surprised him by gently placing her lips on his._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory couldn't sleep. She had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling for almost an hour. It was now just after 3.00 a.m. and her busy mind wouldn't shut off for the night and allow her to join Jess in sleep. Rubbing her eyes she decided to try and count sheep; that didn't work. She rolled over and snuggled up beside Jess, who was lying flat out on his back. She watched him as his chest rose and fell. He looked so peaceful, so serene. Closing her eyes, she tried to invite sleep to overtake her, but still it evaded her. Frustrated, she rolled back on to her back and returned her attention to the ceiling. She could hardly see it as the room was covered in darkness, but her mind was elsewhere.

She felt strange, a mixture of nervous excitement and exhaustion. She felt butterflies in her stomach but she didn't know why.

Well, actually she did have a pretty good idea why; Logan was back. He was back in the states, living in New York, which was so much closer than London.

At first, she thought she was just happy because she was glad to have her best friend back in the same country as her, but as she lay there awake unable to force her mind on to anything else, she knew it was more than that.

After all of the arguments and fights she and Logan had shared over the last year, as well as the distance they had to endure both mentally and physically, her feelings for him had become confused. She had spent so much time arguing and trying to convince Jess that their relationship was nothing more than purely platonic friends, that she was beginning to wonder if that was really the truth herself.

She and Logan had always had a slightly flirtatious friendship; that's just the way he was. He was a very tactile and affectionate person. He would hug her and hold her hand as if it was second nature. They were comfortable with each other even though she was attracted to him. What sane person wouldn't be?

He was charming and charismatic. When he entered a room everyone took notice, especially the female population. He could dazzle you with his electric and mischievous smile as well as his astounding intelligence and incredible wit. His penetrating eyes could see into the depths of her soul. He made her skin tingle with just the slightest contact and could reduce her into a pile of mush with just one flash of that trademark smirk of his.

Was that normal? To be _so _insanely attracted to someone who wasn't your boyfriend; who was your friend.

She was unwittingly drawn to him. He possessed some kind of peculiar power over her. No matter how hard she tried to fight herself and maintain her devotion to Jess, her boyfriend, Logan was always there, orbiting her soul and her heart.

The sound of banging at the door startled her from her thoughts causing her to sit upright. She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow as she wondered who could be at her door at this time of night. Maybe it was some drunk who had forgot where they lived or maybe it was the police with some horrible news to tell her about a relative she held dear.

The banging became incessant and Rory nudged Jess in the chest trying to wake him up. He always was a deep sleeper.

"Jess!" she whispered as she gently shook him awake.

"Hmm, what's wrong, Rory?" he said in a groggy voice, his eyes were still closed.

"Jess!" she shook him again. "There's someone at the door." Jess opened his eyes as he heard the loud noise, but he just groaned and rolled over onto his side.

"Leave it. They'll go away eventually."

"Jess!" Rory shoved him in the back. "It could be important."

"Or it could be an axe murderer come to kill us in our pyjamas," he reasoned sleepily. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I don't think he would knock."

"Rory!" he whined and then slowly pushed the covers off his body and sat up. He climbed out of the nice, warm bed and shuddered slightly as the coldness of the room hit him. He let out a loud yawn as Rory sidled up beside him. She had pulled on her purple dressing gown and followed him as he walked casually to the door, while holding onto the back of his shirt.

As they got closer to the door, the banging started once more but this time it was joined by a voice.

"Ace, come on let me in!" It was Logan's voice; a loud, drunk sounding voice. Jess turned and glared at Rory immediately, Rory smiled sheepishly back at him. She moved passed him and unbolted the door. She pulled it open to reveal Logan looking very dishevelled and…well, drunk. He was sitting, sprawled out on the floor in the hallway. He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes and smiled that killer smile which got her every time.

"Ace!" he said cheerily. "Fancy seeing you here!" He tried to get up but thought better of it as the room began to spin.

Rory shook her head and sighed in frustration. "What are you doing here, Logan?"

"What? I can't just stop by to see an old friend?" he said, slurring his words. Rory kneeled down beside him so as to stop him from trying to get up.

"It's three o'clock in the morning, Logan."

"It is?" Rory nodded.

"Yes!" said Jess annoyed by the drunken buffoon at his door. Logan looked up and saw Jess glowering back at him. He smiled.

"Jess! Buddy, how are you?" Jess just muttered something under his breath and folded his arms in irritation while Rory took in his appearance. His shirt had a red stain on it, probably wine. His shirt tails were hanging out of his pants, his hair was a mess and he was missing one shoe.

"Oops, someone's not happy to see me," he whispered to Rory, only he wasn't whispering; he was still talking loudly, but in his drunken state he was sure he was whispering.

"Logan! Where is your shoe?" Logan glanced at his feet.

"It's right there!" he was sure he could see two shoes, he could see two of everything, including Rory.

"No Logan, your other shoe?" she spoke as if to a five year old. Logan frowned and scratched his head as he tried to remember the last time he had seen both of his shoes together in the same place. Suddenly it hit him.

"Um…Oh Finn has it!" he exclaimed proud of himself for remembering. Rory narrowed her eyes and brushed the hair from her face.

"Why does Finn have your… you know what? I don't want to know," she pulled herself up from her kneeling position and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Come on, up you get." Logan just sat there like dead weight. He had absolutely no control over any of his limbs at this point. She looked over at Jess, psychically pleading for him to help her get Logan onto his feet. Jess sighed as he received the message. He moved over to Logan's other side and tugged at his arm until he was up off the floor. They both manoeuvred him so his arms were over their shoulders and they slowly guided him into the apartment and over to the couch.

He fell onto the couch with an over emphasised "Oomph!" and then Rory tried to help him sit up straight.

"I'm going to bed," stated Jess giving Logan one last hate-filled glare. Logan smirked and then turned back to Rory.

"He really doesn't like me, does he?" Rory began tugging at the sleeve of his coat trying to pull off his jacket. Logan drunkenly tried to help her.

"He's just tired," she replied while turning her attention to his other arm.

"Maybe I should go. I don't want to cause a fight between you two," he said seriously although the slurred speech took away some of that seriousness. Rory looked at him annoyed.

"Oh and where are you going to go?"

"Home. I'll drive back to New York," he stated as he tried to pull himself up. Rory just pushed him back down.

"Oh yeah and either get yourself killed or someone else. You are in no fit state to be going anywhere," she insisted. "You are staying right where you are, mister. You can sleep on the couch."

"You're so bossy," he informed her and then with a mischievous glint in his eye, he smirked. "I like it."

Rory just ignored him and went about getting him undressed for bed. She began unbuckling his belt and slid it from his pants. She then started unbuttoning his pants. Logan's eyes flew open as he realised what she was doing. He smirked at her as he watched her.

"I always knew you wanted to get into my pants." Rory froze as she heard the husky tone of his voice. She looked up at him and met his intense stare. She felt her stomach flip and her skin tingle as he placed his hand on her wrist. Her heart rate quickened as that nervous feeling returned. Her breathing became shallow as she noticed the lust-filled look in his eyes.

"I should let you get some sleep," she said softly, trying to pull herself away from him, but she couldn't. She was frozen to the spot. She couldn't take her eyes off his. And as he leaned towards her, she felt her heart start thumping frenetically in her chest. Logan cupped her cheek, his eyes still glued to hers, his chest heaving in anticipation. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

Rory felt her breath hitch at the back of her throat as Logan kissed her. The kiss was soft to begin with; tender. However, the years of pent up feelings and frustrations quickly bubbled over and the kiss grew more passionate, more intense. Rory kissed him back and felt his tongue trace the contours of her mouth, desperately seeking entry, which she granted only too happily.

She ran her hands through his messy hair as their tongues continued to dual for superiority. Logan's hands slid down to rest on her waist. Unconsciously, Rory felt herself drawn closer to him. She couldn't catch her breath as he continued his relentless assault on her senses. She fought back with everything she had. She pulled herself up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan pulled her even closer so she was pressed up against him. His hands roamed over her back, enjoying the feel of her silk robe. He wanted to feel more of her. He wanted to feel all of her. However, the lack of oxygen was becoming an issue for both of them and so reluctantly, he broke away. He had miraculously sobered up slightly as he looked back at her dark, hazy eyes and swollen lips; although, he was still drunk, drunk on her. Desperate to feel her lips on his again, he dove in for another earth shattering kiss, but Rory stopped him.

As the oxygen returned to her lungs, the sense returned to her mind. What was she doing? She was kissing Logan Huntzberger, that's what she was doing. She was enjoying kissing Logan Huntzberger; enjoying it way too much for someone who's boyfriend was asleep in the other room. She couldn't help herself, even then her traitorous body was begging to be closer to his, and her lips were on fire from his kisses. She wanted more, but she couldn't have more. _No more!_

She looked up at Logan, while still panting heavily and registered the fact that he was moving in for round two. Her pulse was racing incessantly and her stomach was doing back flips in anticipation but her brain told her to stop him before it went too far. It had already gone too far, but she needed to stop it before they went even further and ruined everything.

She placed her hand on his chest and moved her head to the side preventing him from kissing her. Logan frowned at her actions; his body was screaming for more of her. It was almost painful to not be touching her or kissing her. Now that he had a taste, he wanted more; more of her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in a low, gravely voice. His breathing was still ragged and his chest was heaving.

"I should go to bed," she said simply and pulled herself up from her kneeling position in front of him. Logan was confused.

"What?" he reached out and grabbed her hand but she quickly pulled her hand from his grasp. "Ace!"

"Goodnight, Logan."

Flashback 

_Logan was completely caught off guard. One minute they were laughing, the next his Ace had planted her lips on his. He didn't know what to do with himself. Should he stop her, push her away? Or should he just lie back and enjoy the feeling of having her soft lips on his? _

_He decided to go with the latter idea and indulge himself by tasting the sweetness that was his Rory. The kiss was tentative at first, like she was just testing the water before Logan placed his hand on her neck, pulling her closer to him. Rory was a little surprised by his reaction but enjoyed it nonetheless. They continued just kissing until Rory tried to deepen it. Logan's eyes flew open as he felt her tongue push into his mouth and her soft, delicate fingers slide under his shirt. Instinctively, Logan pulled her hand away and broke the kiss before it got any more out of control. He still had enough sense about him to know that Rory was a little drunk and he definitely didn't want to be taking advantage of her in her inebriated state. She would probably kill him if he did, not to mention she'd never talk to him again. _

_Rory whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. She took a few heavy breaths before opening her eyes to see Logan run an unsteady hand through his hair. She couldn't believe she had just kissed him. She had just kissed Logan Huntzberger! Even more insane was the fact that he was the one who stopped it from going any further. That had to be a first. _

_Logan looked at her uneasily and noticed her smile as she ran her fingers over her lips. _

"_What was that for?" he asked, his voice was slightly coarse. _

"_I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about." She stated simply, shrugging her shoulders in reply. Logan looked on incredulously as she snatched the bottle of champagne back from him and down the remnants of alcohol. "We need another bottle." _

RLRLRLRL

Rory lay in bed staring at the ceiling, listening to Jess snoring beside her. She couldn't sleep, her mind was buzzing. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him; Logan. She felt his lips on hers and his hands on her body, burning her flesh with his gentle caress. His scent lingered in the air and _she_ was going to burn in hell.

She rolled over and snuggled into Jess' side and closed her eyes. Part of her wished she was cuddling up beside Logan and the other part of her wished that she had never kissed Logan Huntzberger.


	6. Chapter 6: Four Years In The Making

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry about the length of time it has taken me to update but my internet connection wasnt working for three whole weeks! But, thankfully the problem is now fixed and I can get back to updating my stories as regularly as possible. I have started working on the other ones and I think WIMTB will be the next one posted. I also wanted to let you know that I have come up with an idea for a sequel to Closure. But its still in its early stages right now. Anyway, on with the story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think it carries the story forward quite nicely.**

**Thanks to my beta for getting this done so quickly. And I don't own anything.**

Seeing The Light

Chapter 6: Four Years In The Making

__

Flashback

__

Rory looked down at her watch as she let out another yawn. It was late or early, depending on which way you looked at it. She was sitting on the couch in Logan's dorm room listening to some blonde girl go on about her life plans. They included finding a rich husband and then spending the rest of her life shopping. Rory was bored out of her mind. She had stopped paying attention to the blonde about fifteen minutes before and was now totally focused on trying to prevent her eyelids from closing over as sleep tried to take over.

She glanced around the room as the music continued to reverberate off the walls. Everyone else was pretty wasted. She watched as they laughed and danced and on occasion, made out. She found herself smiling as she noticed Colin and Robert drawing rather obscene things on Finn's face as he slept peacefully in the corner. Her gaze was then drawn towards the blonde boy who had invited her to this gathering; Logan. He stood at the other side of the room, holding a glass of what she presumed to be scotch, his drink of choice, while talking to a guy she recognised but couldn't quite remember his name.

She watched as he laughed at his friends drunken antics. He took a swig of scotch and then gestured to the guy he was talking to that he needed a refill. As he headed to the bar - yes, Logan's dorm room had its very own wet bar - he caught her gaze and smiled. Rory smiled back at him but that smile quickly turned into another yawn, causing Logan to frown. He placed his glass down on the table and made his way over to where Rory was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Rory said giving him a sleepy smile. Logan smiled and shook his head. He reached down and pulled her up from the couch. Rory frowned as he pulled her towards his bedroom. "Logan!" she whined. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to my bedroom," he said simply. His hand still grasped hers firmly as they manoeuvred their way past the partygoers.

"Logan…"

"Ace, you can barely keep your eyes open. You can sleep in here tonight." He informed her as they reached his room and he closed the door behind them.

"No, Logan. I'm fine," she said as another yawn escaped and she rubbed her tired eyes. Logan laughed as he sat her down on the bed.

"Oh yeah. You're the life and soul of the party," he said sarcastically as he began unzipping her boots and pulling them off. Rory lay back on the bed closing her eyes as she sank into the nice, warm, soft mattress.

"Hey, I can party with the best of them," she said as she dozed off slightly only to be rudely awoken by the feel of Logan pulling her arms. "Hey," she moaned.

"Ace, you can't sleep in those clothes. They won't be very comfortable." He told her as he slid her arm out of the sleeve of her shirt. He pulled the shirt up over her head. Thankfully, she was wearing something under it, not that her tired mind would be able to register any potential awkwardness at having Logan Huntzberger undress her.

"Well, what are my clothes supposed to sleep in?" she whispered incoherently. Logan laughed and brushed a strand of hair from her face as he let her fall back on the bed. "I need my purse," she said suddenly, opening her eyes and sitting up straight.

"I'll go get your purse; you can wear one of my shirts. Try the second drawer on the dresser." Rory watched as he pulled himself up from his crouched position at the side of the bed and left the room. She peeled herself off the covers of his warm, comfortable bed and dragged her weary limbs over to the dresser. She opened the first drawer to find socks. She then shut it back over with an overemphasised harrumph. She opened the drawer below the previous and found what she was looking for. Picking up the first shirt she came to, she pulled it over her head and then unzipped her skirt and slid it off. Devoid of any more energy, she made her way back to the bed and climbed in under the covers. She settled in, making herself comfortabl. She closed her eyes and let sleep absorb her.

By the time Logan returned to his room, he noticed the rather cute sleeping image of Rory snuggled up in his bed. He smiled to himself and sat down on the edge of the bed. He sat her purse on the nightstand so that if she woke up, she would see it was there. He kept his eyes on her as he watched her chest rise and fall and her eyelashes flutter. He reached forward and brushed her chestnut locks from her face. He then leaned forward and placed the lightest of kisses on her forehead careful not to disturb her.

"Sweet dreams, Ace," he whispered and turned off the bedside lamp. He slid out of the room, leaving Rory in peaceful slumber.

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory woke up in bed to the sound of the door banging shut; she opened her eyes to see Jess gone as the sunlight streamed through the window. She felt exhausted. She had spent the night tossing and turning, unable to shut her mind off. All she could think about was _that_ kiss. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Logan's piercing brown eyes staring back at her. Her lips still tingled from his kiss and her stomach was doing somersaults at the thought of having to see him again so soon.

She didn't know how to approach the situation. Logan had been exceedingly drunk the night before; Rory wasn't sure whether he would actually even remember kissing her. Should she play it cool and pretend like nothing happened? Or should she try and talk to him about it? If there was one thing about their friendship, it was that they had always had the ability to talk about anything and everything. But this was different.

They had kissed before. Of course, not that she remembered it very well due to the fact that she had been slightly inebriated at the time. However, things between them had gone on as normal after that, but this time was different.

This time, she could remember the kiss.

This time, she couldn't think about anything other than the feeling of having Logan's soft lips on hers. Not to mention, that this time she had kissed him while being in a loving and committed relationship with her boyfriend of over a year.

Rory lay staring at the ceiling. When she closed her eyes images of the night before flashed through her mind; extremely vivid images. Opening her eyes, she groaned and pulled the covers up over her head. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

Feeling her morning craving for coffee kick in, Rory decided she would have to get up and face the music. She reluctantly crawled out of bed and slowly walked towards the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, she found herself unconsciously adjusting her appearance before she opened the door and entered the living room, prepared for whatever was about to come her way.

She casually glanced at the couch to see that Logan wasn't there. She frowned but then her attention was drawn towards the kitchen as the smell of caffeine drifted throughout the apartment.

She made her way to the kitchen and was greeted by a very hung over Logan sitting on a stool beside the coffee pot, holding his head in his hands. He had no shirt on. Rory mentally scolded herself for letting the fact that he had no shirt on enter her mind.

She stood in silence for a few seconds letting her eyes take in the sight. Her blue orbs roamed over his muscular back and his strong arms. His skin was golden and - she imagined - soft to the touch. Oh how she wanted to reach out and touch that skin or be wrapped up in those arms.

"Hey." The sound of Logan groaning painfully broke her from her inappropriate thoughts. She looked at him wide eyed and with a guilty expression on her face, as though she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "What are you doing here?"

Rory frowned and entered the kitchen further; trying to maintain a cool persona. "I live here," she said simply, although her voice squeaked a little as her nerves took a hold of her.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows; he had a look of confusion on his face. Rory couldn't help thinking about how cute he looked.

"I was wondering where I got the pink toaster from." Rory glanced briefly at Alfonso, the toaster, which her mother had bought her as a moving in present before settling her vision back on Logan.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Logan looked at her and then closed his eyes, like it was too painful to even open his eyes.

"I am never going drinking with Finn ever again," he groaned in reply and layed his head on the counter. Rory smiled at his agony, she still wasn't sure whether he remembered anything from the night before. He wasn't giving anything away.

"So, how exactly did I end up here?" he asked, curious as to his drunken antics. Rory shrugged and began pouring some coffee into two mugs, one for him and one for her. She handed him one of the mugs and then sat down on a stool, keeping her distance.

"I don't know, you just…showed up at 3.00a.m," she frowned and Logan glanced at her over his coffee mug.

"I did?"

"Yep."

"I take it Jess wasn't too thrilled by my appearance."

"Not particularly," she confirmed and took another sip.

"Sorry." Logan said ashamed of his drunken behaviour. As much as he hated Jess, he really didn't want to cause any problems for Rory. Noticing the coffee sitting beside him, Logan reached out and grasped the mug in his hands. He raised it to his nose and inhaled the smell. Rory watched in awe as he poured the contents down his throat. She wondered what it would be like to have all of his attention so firmly focused on her like that.

"Is that my shirt?" Logan's voice snapped her out of her daze and she looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Huh?" she asked dreamily.

"Is that my shirt?" he repeated as he poured himself another coffee. Rory glanced down to see that she was in fact wearing his old New York Nicks t-shirt. She had borrowed it to sleep in one night when she had crashed at his place, and she had loved sleeping in it so much that she never gave it back. She had slept in the shirt more or less every night since, well apart from on laundry days.

Rory felt herself blush as he slid off the stool and came closer to examine his shirt more closely.

"I have been looking for this shirt for ages. I can't believe you've had it all this time," he said incredulous.

"Well…" she tried to think of an excuse which didn't make her sound like some kind of strange stalker type who stole his clothes to sniff them or for some other sinister purpose. "…it was comfortable. I didn't think you would miss it," she said lamely. Logan narrowed his eyes as he looked her over, making her squirm in her seat.

"Ace, this shirt was signed by the entire team. It is worth a fortune. You didn't think I would _miss_ it?"

Rory looked down at the shirt again, noticing the tiny black squiggles. "Huh! I just figured it was an old shirt that you didn't wear any more."

Logan laughed at her clueless naivety. He had to admit, she did look good wearing his clothes.

"I like sleeping in it," she said shyly causing Logan to look at her intently.

"Does Jess know that you sleep in another man's clothes?" he enquired, he was eager to know the answer to that question.

"No." Rory replied causing a huge smirk to grow over Logan's features.

"Interesting," he said as he raised his eyebrow in contemplation, although it was only a brief moment of contemplation as his head hurt too much from serious alcohol abuse.

"If it's that big of a deal, I'll give it back," she said slightly annoyed and pulled herself up off the stool, losing her balance in the process; Logan's chest broke her fall.

Her breath hitched as she came into close contact with that smooth skin she had been admiring previously. His body heat almost sent her head spinning and as she braved a glance up at him, his brown eyes locked onto hers. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter rapidly, her pulse rate quickened, and her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest. Their faces were inches apart, his breath hot on her cheek, causing her mind to flashback to the night before.

"Keep the shirt. It looks better on you anyway." He said in a low, husky tone which made her whole body tremble. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, until, eventually, Rory pulled away.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said in a small voice. Logan kept his eyes focused on her as she backed out of the kitchen.

"Want some company?" he asked jokingly only to be surprised by her reaction. She seemed nervous as her eyes widened. Her face turned as red as his bloodshot eyes and she glared at him. He smirked amused by her reaction. "Maybe some other time."

Rory showered in record time. Although, the fact that she took a cold shower probably helped with that. She got herself dressed and properly made up before returning to the living room, where Logan was lying on the couch, still wearing only his boxers. His eyes and forehead were covered with a damp towel. He was clearly still in some pain. Rory smiled at that. Serves him right, she thought as she loudly threw her books down on the table. Logan groaned and removed the towel from his head.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry," she said in a sing-song voice and made her way into the kitchen where she decided to make as much noise as possible.

Logan groaned and pulled a blanket over his head. "Ace," he whined. "Come on."

Rory returned to the living room and placed a glass of water and a couple of aspirin on the coffee table beside him. "Here, take these." She held out the aspirin as Logan threw off the covers and studied her. He slowly sat up and took the little white pills from her. He placed them in his mouth and washed them down with the glass of water.

"I feel like the entire Macy's Day parade is marching through my head," he groaned and lay back down on the couch. Rory watched him, her eyes stealing sneaky glances at his toned, muscular chest. She mentally berated herself as she imagined being pressed up against those washboard abs of his. "I didn't do anything embarrassing last night, did I?"

Rory snapped out of her daydream and looked at him sternly. "You don't remember anything from last night?"

Logan shook his head and immediately regretted the movement. "It's pretty much a blur."

Rory felt relief wash over her. Well, a mixture of relief and something else. Was it disappointment? She wasn't sure. Logan noticed her frown as she sat silently contemplating her feelings.

"What?" he scrunched his face as the pounding returned.

Rory glanced down at him and smiled absently. "Nothing." She shrugged and then got up and walked over to the table to pack up her book bag.

"Um, I have a class this morning. So, can you let yourself out?" she asked, changing the subject.

Logan grunted in reply causing Rory to laugh. "I guess I'll see you at the party on Saturday."

"Yeah," was all he could manage as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"I'll see you then." Rory flung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the door. She glanced back at Logan on the couch and sighed.

RLRLRLRLRL

Her hands were in his hair as his lips trailed over her body, teasing her with his tongue. He placed slow, open mouthed kisses over her soft skin, lavishing her breasts with welcome attention. She moaned and arched her back as his warm, moist mouth latched onto one of her breasts; he began sucking and nibbling, driving her wild with desire.

His hands clasped hers, pinning them at the side of her head. Rory kept her eyes closed and whimpered slightly at the loss of contact when he finished his fascination with her breasts. Her disappointment lasted for only a few seconds before she felt his breath on her neck as he began nibbling on her collarbone. He then trailed a path of kisses over her chest, between her breasts, dipping his tongue into her navel before lingering dangerously close to the place she so longed for him to kiss her. She felt her whole body tremble with anticipation as he placed soft kisses on her hip bone. She arched her back encouragingly and heard him snigger as he understood what she wanted.

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she felt him trace his lips over her lower abdomen. She writhed under him as he blew lightly on her skin. Every inch of her body was on sensory overload as he worked his way down. She moaned loudly as he began caressing her inner thighs with his gentle kiss. She felt herself shudder as his lips veered dangerously higher up over her legs. Biting her lip, she sat up slightly, opening her eyes in the process. She froze and her eyes widened as she glanced down to see a familiar pair of brown eyes staring intently back at her, a smirk on his face. It wasn't Jess, her boyfriend. It was Logan. Logan was…and she was…

"Rory," she heard someone calling her name, pulling her from her lust-filled confusion. Logan's smirk widened as he lowered himself back down and kissed her. "Rory!" It was a female's voice.

Rory's eyes shot open at the sound of her irritated friend. It was Paris. Rory sat up straight as she realised she was still in the newsroom. Logan was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Gilmore! Can I borrow your pen or what?" Paris stood before her, hands on hips, an expression of utter disdain on her face. Rory struggled to find her bearings as she clutched the lapels of her jacket just to make sure she was actually wearing clothes. Relieved, she sunk into the chair and nodded permission for Paris to take a pen from her desk. Paris shook her head and returned to her own desk. Rory sighed as she scanned the room to see if anyone noticed her rather inappropriate daydream. She noticed there were very few people left, glancing at the clock, she saw how late it was. She had fallen asleep at her desk. There was no Logan and thankfully, she was fully dressed.

She couldn't believe how vivid her dream had been. She could literally feel Logan's soft caress, his hot kisses blew her mind. But it was just a dream. She had had this dream before. Actually she had the same dream everyday since the night he stayed at her place, since they kissed. It was all she could think about. In fact, he was all she could think about and it was starting to get to her._ Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss him back?_

She threw her head back and stretched out her arms. Shutting off her computer she pulled herself out of her chair, deciding it was time to go home. To Jess. Her boyfriend.

Quickly, she gathered her things and headed out of the newsroom just as her cell phone began ringing. Managing to pull it from her pocket, she noticed the name on the called ID. It was Logan. Rory stared absently at the phone as a million things ran through her mind. She really couldn't deal with Logan right now. Her head was still mush and she needed to gain some perspective before she had to see him again face to face at his house warming party. She couldn't talk to him right now, not after the dream. She could not have a civil conversation with him over the phone having just fantasised about him doing ungodly things to her. He might not be able to see her face over the phone, but she was fairly certain she would still die of embarrassment.

Ignoring the call, she slid her phone back into her jeans pocket and headed for the parking lot.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Saturday had finally arrived. The day of reckoning was here and Rory still had no idea how she was going to deal with the Logan situation. She had tried to shove all thoughts of her best friend to the back of her mind, but he kept creeping back out, haunting her, taunting her relentlessly.

She was not looking forward to attending his party, especially seeing as Jess would be there. The thought of having both Jess and Logan together in the same room made her feel nauseous.

Standing, staring at her reflection in the mirror in her bedroom, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was getting herself worked up for no reason. So Logan and she had kissed. Big deal. It's not like it meant anything. Logan was extremely drunk and Rory was suffering from a case of temporary insanity. In any case, Logan had no recollection of the kiss. She should just forget about it and focus on enjoying herself at the party. Right?

Rory felt her stomach flip at the prospect of having to be in the same room as Logan. A weird sensation ran through her body. It felt like a mixture of nervous excitement at the thought of seeing him again. Her whole body anticipated being close to him again like it had never done before.

Closing her eyes, she ran her fingers over her lips as a vision of Logan kissing her flashed through her mind's eye. A knock at the door snapped her from her daze and she quickly composed herself and headed through to the hallway to answer the door.

She was surprised to be greeted by the image of a stressed out Lane standing at the door. She smiled instinctively and opened the door wider to let her enter.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised by Lane's arrival.

"Hey, sorry for just showing up like this. I just had to get away from there." Lane said more than harassed. Rory frowned, concerned for her friend. She gestured for her to sit on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked tentatively as Lane pulled off her jacket and slumped back on the couch.

"Zack, he's driving me crazy. Ever since I told him I'm pregnant, it's like I am no longer capable of doing anything by myself. He has to do everything. If I want a drink, he has to get it for me. If I want to go out, he has to come. When I'm throwing up in the morning, he has to be there. He is just driving me insane."

Rory smiled sweetly at Lane and leaned back beside her. "He's just trying to help you. Be there for you. It's sweet."

Lane's eyes widened as she jumped up. "Sweet! There is nothing sweet about having to go to the bathroom with the door wide open just in case I can't get up," she said frustrated. Rory frowned.

"Yeah, well that would be kind of off putting."

"Tell me about it." She stopped pacing and sat back down beside Rory, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. "I just needed to get out of there. Can I hang out here for a little while?"

"Sure." Rory smiled and squeezed her hand before remembering that she had Logan's party to attend. "Oh crap."

"What? What's wrong?" Lane glanced up at her curiously.

"It's Logan's party tonight," she felt relief wash over her as she now had an excuse to not go. She couldn't leave her pregnant best friend alone in her hour of need.

"Party?"

"Yeah, his house warming party in New York. I told you he moved back right?" Lane nodded and then sat up straight.

"This is perfect. Can I come? I think a party would be just what I need." Rory furrowed her brows as her plan disintegrated in front of her already.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're pregnant. Are you sure you feel up to it because I don't mind…"

"I'm pregnant Rory, not dying. I haven't been to a party since…my wedding and for a drummer in a band that is just pathetic. Please can we go?"

Rory sighed resigned to her fate and gave Lane a false smile. "Okay, but if you feel tired just let me know and we can bail."

"Okay." Lane nodded excitedly and then frowned. "Can I borrow something of yours? I don't really want to show up to some fancy party wearing my jeans and the t-shirt I wear to scrub the bathroom."

"Sure, help yourself." Lane smiled and skipped excitedly through to Rory's bedroom. Rory slumped back on the couch and sighed.

"Are you okay?" asked Lane from behind her. Rory turned and smiled as lane stood holding up a blouse of hers.

"I'm fine," she said simply, Lane raised an eyebrow, not believing for a minute that she was, in fact, fine.

"What's going on? Did you and Jess get into a fight?"

"No. Everything's fine. Really. Go get changed."

"Where is Jess?"

"He's meeting us there. He has some business to do first." Lane nodded and sat down beside Rory, a look of concern spread across her face. Rory felt Lane's eyes boring into her and squirmed under the spotlight.

"Lane, would you stop. I'm fine."

"In my experience when people say that they are 'fine,' it usually means the opposite."

"Well, not this time." Lane studied her sceptically.

"Is it your mom? Your grandparents? Logan?" Rory glanced up at the mention of his name, immediately giving her away.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing." Rory tried to shrug it off and pulled herself up from the couch and headed through to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Lane followed her.

"So…if he did nothing then why were you so desperate not to go to his party?" she asked determined to get to the bottom of what was bothering her so much.

"Lane."

"Don't 'Lane' me. You're not Mrs. Kim. Tell me what's going on." She demanded. Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We kissed. Okay? We kissed." Rory gave in causing Lane to go silent. Her face then broke into a smile.

"You kissed? When?"

"A couple of nights ago."

"And?" she asked excitedly. Rory looked at her slightly puzzled.

"And what?"

"Did you two…?" Rory frowned as she understood what she was suggesting.

"No! It was just a kiss." Lane nodded and poured herself a glass of water as Rory poured some coffee into a mug.

"Wow! So, was it a good kiss? Was there any tongue action involved?" Lane asked inquisitively causing Rory to choke on her coffee.

"Lane!" she scalded. Her face turning as red as her lipstick.

"Well, what kind of kiss was it? Was it a nice friendly peck or was there some fire behind it? I mean you two have been dancing around each other too long now for there not to be any passion involved."

Rory felt slightly queasy all of a sudden. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"No way! I want details." Lane said as she jumped up onto the counter. "I'm pregnant, my hormones are all over the place. I'm a sucker for romance these days."

"There's no romance. It was one kiss. That's it," she lied slightly.

"So, did you tell Jess?" Lane asked while smiling brightly at her friend.

"No." Rory looked at her as though she were nuts. Lane narrowed her eyes.

"But if it's no big deal, then why would Jess have a problem?"

"Because. It's Jess and it's Logan. The two do not mix well. If Jess found out that we kissed, he would kill Logan and never talk to me again." Rory said imagining the worse case scenario.

"Over some measly little kiss?" Lane asked surprised. Rory sighed as she poured the rest of her coffee down her throat. She pondered for a moment whether she should tell her about the dreams she'd been having of late.

"What?"

"I keep having these dreams," she said hesitantly avoiding making eye contact.

"What kind of dreams?" Rory gave her a look which caused Lane to smirk as her eyes widened.

"Oh those kind of dreams," she said fully comprehending the explicit content of her dreams. "I guess you won't be telling Jess about that either?" she joked. Rory glared at her and then moved towards the door leaving Lane to slide off the counter and follow her back into the living room.

"It's not like he even remembers anyway. He was out of it."

"Oh, I'd be willing to bet that he remembers."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Rory. Logan is blatantly in love with you," she informed her much to Rory's surprise.

"What?" she asked incredulously. Lane laughed.

"Not that I know him all that well, but whenever I have seen him around you, it is so unbelievably obvious. I mean, just think of all the things he does for you."

"We're friends." Rory said defensively. Lane rolled her eyes.

"Do friends buy each other Burkin Bags or fly thousands of miles just to surprise them for their birthday for a few hours and then fly back to London?"

"It's Logan. He is the heir to a billion dollar fortune. That's just what he does."

"Oh my god! Wake up and smell the coffee, Rory. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He even has his own pet name for you. He let you move in with him when Paris kicked you out. I remember you telling me how mad he got when you moved in with Jess."

So?"

"So…he was jealous!"

"Lane, Logan and I are-"

"-Just friends. Yeah you said that already. But then you are the queen of denial."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when Jess first arrived on the scene? You convinced yourself that he meant absolutely nothing to you and that you loved Dean. We all know how that turned out, don't we."

"That is not the same." Rory defended herself.

"Rory it's alright. You are allowed to fall for someone else. It happens. So, Jess isn't the guy for you. So what! If you want Logan, be with Logan."

"I don't want Logan, Lane. I love Jess. I'm with Jess. I live with him for crying out loud."

"Okay. Fine, then just forget everything I just said. But tonight, when your with Logan, watch how he is around you; all touchy-feely. You will see exactly what I'm talking about. That boy has got it bad for you and I have a feeling that you might just feel the same way."

At that, Lane left her in the living room alone with her thoughts as she went to get changed. Rory's mind was whirling. There was no way that Lane could possibly be right about Logan having feelings for her. And even if he did, he certainly didn't love her. Well not in that way. He wasn't _in_ love with her. It was Logan, he didn't _do_ love or commitment or anything remotely related to the L word.

No, Lane was clearly just letting her hormones get the better of her. That's all it was. _What was that about her being the queen of denial?_

RLRLRLRLRL

Lane watched as Rory fidgeted nervously with her dress as they waited outside the door to Logan's new apartment. She had never seen her so antsy before, she found it thoroughly amusing.

When the door swung open to reveal a smiling Logan, Lane watched them both closely as he enveloped Rory in a warm hug. Rory smiled briefly and placed her hand on his back but immediately broke away before he let go.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it," he said clutching her hand in his. Rory lowered her gaze from his intense brown eyes and looked at her shoes. Logan frowned slightly before noticing Lane standing beside her. "Hey, Lane. It's good to see you."

Lane smiled at Logan and shook his hand as he opened the door wider to let them both enter. "I hope this is okay. Me just showing up like this." Lane asked cautiously. Logan smiled warmly at her.

"Of course. The more the merrier. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Lane's pregnant!" Rory blurted out without thinking, her mind was still hazy from being in close contact with him once again. Just the mere scent of his cologne was causing her brain to go all foggy. Logan narrowed his eyes at her, studying her closely. He knew her well enough to know that something was bothering her. He looked back at Lane and took her coat.

"We do have non-alcoholic beverages here, Lane. Don't worry," he informed her as he took Rory's coat and purse before scanning his eyes over her body. She looked absolutely exquisite in her knee length navy blue dress. She took his breath away. Lane smirked as she noticed his attention was solely on Rory. Rory noticed as well, as her whole body blushed under his gaze.

"You look incredible, Ace," he said slightly breathless. Rory sent Lane a death glare as she smiled wildly at her as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Thanks. You look good too," she said nervously. She wasn't lying. He did look good; dressed all in black. He looked extremely hot. Not that she was in the least bit affected by how good he looked. Not at all.

It took Logan a few seconds to regain his composure as his eyes skimmed over her curves. He suddenly felt very warm.

"You too, Lane. Pregnancy obviously agrees with you," he said turning to Lane.

"Thanks, these are Rory's clothes." Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I thought I recognised that blouse." Lane looked at Rory and Rory looked at Lane. Both wide-eyed as he admitted to recognising Rory's wardrobe. Rory sighed to herself.

"Oh hey, a word of advice," he said to the side. "Stay away from Finn. He has a bit of a thing for pregnant women."

Lane nodded. "He's the drunk Aussie, right?"

Logan smiled and led them both further inside. "I'll be right back." He disappeared into the crowded room with their coats leaving Rory and Lane alone.

"So, I told you."

"What?" Rory asked slightly distracted.

"Oh come on, did you see the way he looked at you. He couldn't take his eyes off you. And the shirt. The man has your entire wardrobe committed to memory. Now that is a little creepy, but cute all the same." Lane said excitedly as they made their way over to the table where the food was sitting. Lane dug in, Rory had lost her appetite.

"Would you drop it?"

"Drop what?" Logan interrupted from behind them. As he placed his hand on the small of Rory's back, Lane stuffed her mouth full trying to quell the sudden urge to laugh as Rory glared at her.

"Nothing," she said sweetly smiling up at him, meeting those brown eyes of his full force. He squeezed her waist and smiled back at her.

"Lane, can I borrow Ace here for a few minutes? There are some people I'd like to introduce her to."

He looked down at Rory who was now exceptionally uncomfortable in his grip.

"Sure thing. I'm good here. I have plenty of food to keep me occupied."

"Great." Rory noticeably relaxed as he dropped his hand from around her waist but then tensed up again as he laced his fingers through hers and led her away. She glanced back at Lane and narrowed her eyes. Lane just laughed and gave her a slight wave before turning back to the tray of appetisers she had claimed for herself.

"Are you okay?" he asked while peering back at her. Rory smiled warmly.

"I'm fine," she was getting tired of hearing those two words from her mouth.

"You sure? You seem a little distracted." Rory shook her head and quickly grabbed a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter, downing it in one go.

"Logan, will you tell that friend of yours that my name is Phillip and not Phyllis, as he so insists on calling me." Rory looked up to see herself being pulled over to a group of two men and a familiar blonde, leggy giant. It was Bobbi. She assumed the other two were the infamous Nick and Phillip. Logan's work colleagues from London.

"Oh he's only pulling your leg, Phillip," said Bobbi as she patted him on the shoulder. Logan turned to Rory and pulled her beside him.

"Hey guys, I would like to introduce you to Rory Gilmore," he said beaming. Rory smiled feeling a little intimidated. "Rory, this is Phillip, this is Nick, and you remember Bobbi?"

Rory reached out to shake their hands leaning forward to do the double kiss thing which always made her feel awkward.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said pleasantly.

"So, _you're_ the infamous Rory Logan is always talking about?" Nick smiled as he took a swig from his glass.

"I guess so."

"I can see why he's so taken with you. You have the most intense blue eyes," he said leering towards her. Rory tightened her grasp on Logan's hand causing him to intervene and push him away.

"Okay, Nick. I think you've had enough to drink tonight there buddy."

"Nonsense. I need another." At that, Nick left the group and headed for the bar.

"Nick can be a bit of a letch when he's had a drink or twelve." Bobbi told her quietly. Rory plastered a fake smile over her face as the others laughed. Logan squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Oh no, here comes that friend of yours again. I'm off to the loo." Phillip handed Logan his drink and quickly headed in the opposite direction to the oncoming Finn.

"Oh, where did Phyllis go? Or Nick the Dick?" Finn slurred as he wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Finn." Logan warned.

"What? I can't help it if your fancy new friends are wankers," he smiled and then noticed Bobbi standing looking uncomfortable. "No offence, love."

"Hey Finn!" Rory gestured to the drunken Aussie with a smile of relief on her face. She had never been so happy to see someone before in her entire life.

"Well, fuck me! If it isn't little Rory Gilmore. Not so little anymore," he said suggestively, earning a glare from Logan.

"It's good to see you, Finn." Finn moved towards her and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around before feeling slightly queasy.

"Are you still with that Tess guy?"

"Jess," she corrected.

"Ah yes. How is old Bess?"

"Jess is fine."

"You know, the offer to run away with me and live as my sex slave for all eternity is still on the table. If you fancy a real man," he winked causing Rory to laugh hysterically.

"I really missed you, Finn."

"Of course you did. I am an original. A one of a kind."

Rory nodded in agreement. "That is definitely true."

"Oh, Logan can I grab you away for a few minutes?" Bobbi interrupted the reunion and placed her hand on Logan's arm which did not go unnoticed by Rory. Rory's slight scowl did not go unnoticed by Finn, even though he was his usual intoxicated self. He never missed much.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you want to scratch her eyes out?" he enquired jovially. Rory spun back towards him, her eyes wide as Logan and Bobbi left.

"What? I like Bobbi. She's very…nice," she said searching for the right word.

"Yeah right. You want to crack her one right on the jaw. Messing with your man," he shook his head as Rory stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Logan is _not_ my man," she said sharply.

"He would be if you wanted him to be," he said cryptically and turned around bumping into Phillip. "Phyllis!" he said loudly, flinging his arm around Phillip and walking away leaving Rory reeling.

As the night wore on, there was still no sign of Jess; however, Rory was kept well entertained by the theatrics of Finn and Colin. She was grateful for the diversion as her mind was becoming increasingly preoccupied with the fact that Bobbi was all over Logan as he mingled with his guests. She caught sight of them talking to some older guy and couldn't hep herself from rolling her eyes as Bobbi brushed away invisible lint from Logan's shirt. 'Could she be any more obvious?' Rory thought before a champagne flute was shoved into her hand by Lane, who glanced over at the two blondes and shook her head.

"Here, drink this. It'll distract you."

"Distract her from what?" asked Colin who ducked as Finn threw his jacket at him.

"From Barbie over there, drooling all over Logan. If looks could kill." Lane informed him. Colin looked over at the pair as Bobbi whispered something in Logan's ear. He then looked back at Rory and noticed her frown. He smiled broadly as he realised what her friend was talking about.

"Finally!" he said exasperated. He had been around to bear witness to his best friend and the girl he called his 'Ace' pussyfoot around each other for the past four years. He was relieved to discover that perhaps, finally, something would happen between them and he wouldn't have to listen to Logan whining about Jess and every other guy Rory dated.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Rory stared back at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You know for a smart girl, you can be awfully dense sometimes."

"Oh no, not you too." Lane laughed just as Logan joined the group. He swung his arm over Rory's shoulders and stole a drink of her champagne. Rory narrowed her eyes at Lane and Colin as they both smirked at her and Logan.

"What?" Logan asked noticing the tension between the threesome. Rory pulled away from his embrace and gestured towards the bathroom.

"I have to…" she trailed off as she left the group. Logan watched after her, a look of confusion on his face.

"Is she alright?" he asked Lane. She shrugged and returned to her plate of canapés.

RLRLRLRL

Rory sat alone on the bed in the darkened room. She could hear the music and laughter filter through the crack in the door. Lying back on the bed, she sighed to herself and closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere but there.

Her peaceful seclusion was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ace, you in here?" she heard Logan call out from the hallway. She lay still hoping he would go away but then she heard the door open and he slid inside.

Logan stood in the darkness, he was vaguely able to make out Rory's form on the bed. He frowned, his face full of concern. "Ace."

"I'm fine, Logan," she snapped in frustration.

Logan walked over to the side of the bed and switched on the lamp so he could see her better. She lay with her arm covering her face, on top of all the coats.

"Rory, what's going on? Did I do something because…"

"You didn't do anything."

"Then what? You've been acting weird with me ever since you got here."

Rory let out a huge sigh and sat up on the bed.

"Is it because of me showing up drunk the other night? Because, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." Rory shook her head and carefully slid off the edge of the bed as Logan sat down. "Did I say something to Jess? Because, again, I'll apologize."

Logan watched as she began pacing beside him. He reached out and grasped her hand in his, Rory immediately pulled away and folded her arms across her chest. Logan couldn't deny the pang he felt at her rejection of his gesture. "Rory, what did I do?"

"You really don't remember?" she said finally. Logan scratched his head in frustration.

"Obviously not," he was starting to get slightly irritated by this point. If she would just tell him what he did, then he could fix it.

"Look, Rory whatever I did I'm sorry. I was wasted that night. I have absolutely no recollection of anything so-"

"You kissed me," she blurted out causing Logan to freeze momentarily. He glanced up to see her staring back at him. He stood up and edged towards her.

"What?"

"You kissed me," she repeated as she hugged herself tighter. Logan narrowed his eyes as he wracked his brain.

"When?"

"The other night. I was trying to take your pants off and then you just kissed me."

"You were trying to take my pants off?" he queried, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Rory sighed. "I was helping you get ready for bed," she explained. Logan nodded.

"Okay. And then I kissed you?"

"Yes." Logan contemplated this for a few moments before glancing up at her. His eyes took in the sight of her nervously biting her bottom lip. He smiled a little as the memories of him chewing on that lip flashed through his mind. Of course he remembered kissing her. How could he ever forget the taste of her? He wasn't that drunk.

He had played dumb just to see how she would react. He wanted to know whether she would bring it up or try and sweep it under the carpet. He was pleasantly surprised. Obviously, the kiss had affected her just as much as it affected him.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" she frowned and unfolded her arms. Logan smiled deciding he would have a little fun with her.

"Nothing," he shrugged as he took a step closer towards her. "So…did you kiss me back?"

"What?"

"The other night when I kissed you. Did you kiss me back?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just curious. Did you?"

"Yes! Okay, yes I kissed you back. So what. It didn't mean anything, right?" she added hesitantly. Logan closed the distance between them to the point where he was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Was it a good kiss?" he whispered in a low sultry tone. Rory felt her whole body shudder as she desperately tried to avoid his gaze.

"It was…a kiss," she breathed. Logan raised his hand up to brush the hair from her face. Eventually, she managed to work up enough courage to look him in the eye. What she saw staring back at her both frightened and thrilled her immensely. There was so much desire in his eyes. His usually warm, friendly eyes were now darkened pools of lust. Her skin trembled as he softly grazed her long neck with his fingertips before closing the gap further. Her breathing became ragged purely from the anticipation of what was about to happen. She noticed him staring longingly at her lips before closing his eyes and leaning forward.

"Remind me," he whispered as he captured her lips with his in a slow, lingering kiss. Rory felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flesh against his hard body. Unable to resist, she duly gave in placing her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth to his, inviting his tongue to duel with hers. The kiss grew in intensity. It had been four years in the making and neither of them could understand why they had waited so long.

__

Flashback

Rory woke up to the sound of someone snoring. She felt something holding her down. Creaking open an eye, she glanced down to see an arm wrapped around her waist. Filling up with dread, she began to panic. There was no way she would go to bed with someone random. She opened her other eye and scanned her surroundings, not recognising the room she was in. Pulling herself up slightly, she turned over to be met with the sleeping image of Logan Huntzberger. She immediately felt her whole body relax as she noted he was still fully dressed and lying above the covers.

She smiled as she watched him sleep. His eyes fluttering as he dreamed in peaceful slumber. He looked so calm, so serene. So vulnerable. She lay back down and admired the view. He was truly the definition of a beautiful man. His soft, tanned skin, his sharp features. She just itched to reach out and run her hand through that golden hair of his, but she resisted for fear of him waking up and catching her.

He began to stir and not wanting him to see her staring at him, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off once more.

Logan groaned slightly as he felt his head pounding. He slowly opened his heavy eyes to see a beautiful brunette lying, sleeping peacefully beside him. For a moment, he pondered whether something had happened between them. Only to notice that he was still fully dressed and lying above the covers. Feeling relieved, he rolled onto his side, moving his arm from its resting place. He glanced back at her before smiling to himself. This was definitely a first, he had never woken up beside another girl before.


	7. Chapter 7: Blurred Edges

****

A/N: I just realised I haven't updated this story for over a month. So, here it is. Sorry for the wait. I'm really excited about where this story is going and I can't wait to find out what you all think. So please review. Oh, and an update on Let's Jump and WIMTB should be finished soon. Enjoy.

Seeing The Light

Chapter Seven: Blurred Edges

Lane stood beside the table guarding the food, while laughing as Finn attempted to break his own record of public drunkenness. He had somehow managed to get most of the party revellers to form a conga line and was currently leading them around the room while singing at the top of his voice. Lane hadn't laughed so much since, well…never.

She scanned the room to see if she could spot Rory around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Logan, suspiciously.

Lane turned back to the table and stuffed her mouth full of party food, before a head of familiar black hair caught her attention. It was Jess.

As soon as he spotted her, he headed over to join her. Lane quickly swallowed the appetiser and smiled warily at him; her eyes darting around for any sight of Rory. Nothing.

"Hey Jess." Jess nodded as he scanned the crowd.

"Hey, where's Rory?" he asked instantly as he helped himself to a drink. Lane shrugged her shoulders.

"She's around here somewhere." she said calmly.

"With Logan?" Jess asked through gritted teeth. Lane frowned.

"Well, it is his party, and they are friends." Lane found herself increasingly annoyed by Jess and his attitude. He showed up late and then was in a huff because Rory was possibly spending time with her friend at _his_ party, instead of standing watching the door, waiting for his arrival. _Men!_

Jess took a swig from his glass and then fixed her with a knowing stare. Lane relented slightly. She did kind of feel sorry for him. Jess was a smart guy and she was pretty sure he could see there was something between Rory and Logan, just like she could.

"Wait here! I'll go find her." she told him and disappeared through the crowd in search of her friend.

She found herself in the hallway and was checking the rooms. She passed by a couple making out just outside the bathroom and briefly considered asking them to move out of the way as she felt her bladder twinge. She needed to pee.

She needed to find Rory first and so continued on her search. As she came to the end room, she twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, only to be stunned by what she saw.

__

Flashback

Rory sat in the library reading a book, enjoying the peace and quiet. She was getting in some much needed studying for her upcoming test and had retreated to her favourite spot behind the stacks. She sat in a section that few ever ventured into. It was cold and dark and most of the books were covered in dust, but it was quiet and secluded. It was perfect.

"There you are!" a voice spoke from above her. Rory glanced up, her eyes taking in the towering appearance of one Logan Huntzberger, smirk et al.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?" she glared up at him, while trying to keep her voice low. Logan's smirk remained as he stared down at her.

"I just headed for the dusty old book section and here you are." he joked. Rory sighed in frustration and returned her attention to the book she had been reading before being so rudely interrupted. Logan studied her closely and then decided to join her on the floor. He sat down and sidled up close beside her. Rory shifted over slightly, so they weren't too close.

She tried to ignore him, but in almost two years of knowing him, she had discovered that he was a very difficult person to ignore. However, she was determined.

Logan watched her with an amused expression on his face as she pretended to read her book. The reason he knew she was pretending was because she was still on the same page she had been on when he showed up. He smiled to himself as he witnessed her stubbornness in full flow.

"What? Why are you staring at me? What do you want?" she snapped, her patience wearing thin. "What are you doing in a library? Aren't there laws against that?"

"I need a favour." he admitted sheepishly. Rory rolled her eyes and closed her book over.

"What kind of favour? Do you need bail money? A character reference?" she taunted him. Whenever he needed her to do him a favour, it was always in relation to her helping him out with the law.

Logan laughed. "Wow, you are mighty funny there, Ace."

"I try." she smiled to herself and reopened her book. She began reading while waiting for him to work up the courage to ask her whatever it was he needed.

"Do you have plans this Friday?" he queried hesitantly. Rory raised one eyebrow and glanced at him side on, suspiciously.

"Friday night dinner with my grandparents." she reminded him.

"Right." Logan nodded and then went quiet. Rory chanced a glance at him and noticed how strange he was acting. He seemed nervous. She had never seen him nervous before. He was always Mr Coolness personified. But not now.

"Logan? What…?" she was intrigued and beginning to get annoyed at him. Logan looked at her and then sighed.

"My parents are throwing a party on Friday night, and my mom is trying to set me up with some ditz. I was wondering if maybe you would be willing to attend with me. Be my date." he said the last part quickly in one breath. Rory didn't quite catch it.

"What?" she asked a look of confusion on her face. Logan sighed and turned slightly to look her in the eye.

"I need you to be my date. If my mom thinks that I'm there with some one else, then maybe she'll stop hassling me."

"Why don't you just tell her that you can get your own dates? I mean, you are Logan Huntzberger after all."

"If that worked, do you think that I would be asking you? Please, Ace. I'll owe you." he pleaded. Rory smiled evilly as she thought of all the ways in which he would be indebted to her if she were to help him out. Letting him sweat a little longer, she returned her attention to the book she was reading. She read the last paragraph and then closed it over and turned to face him.

"Okay, fine. But, you will owe me big time." she warned him. Logan didn't care, he was just so grateful to her for helping him out. He hated attending these stupid society party's, especially when his mother decided it was time to set him up with her opinion of Miss Perfect. With Rory by his side, he could ward off any potential suitors and have a fun time with her.

"I know I will probably live to regret this, but anything you want, I'll do it." he smiled in relief. Rory grinned and reopened her book.

"I'll keep that in mind."

RLRLRLRLRL

Her mind was mush, her senses heightened. All she could think about was the feelings Logan was eliciting from her as his tongue ravaged her mouth. She had never felt so much passion and desire from a kiss. She wanted to be closer to him, even though she was pressed flush against him, she wanted to be closer.

Logan's hands were everywhere at once, roaming over her body. He devoured her with his kisses, wanting to relay just how much he felt for her. How much he needed her.

The pair were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the bedroom door open. Neither did they see Lane standing gaping at them, her jaw on the floor.

They did, however, hear her clearing her throat and instantly Rory jumped back as if she had been electrocuted. Logan opened his eyes, his breathing erratic, his body was on fire. He stared at Rory in confusion and then followed her gaze to see Lane standing at the bedroom door, with a huge smirk on her face.

He looked back at Rory, who was staring back at him in horror. He noticed her vision was locked on a lower part of his body. Glancing down, he realised why Lane was in the process of peeing herself with laughter, and why Rory's face was turning the same colour as a nice ripe tomato.

__

Great!

Lane tried to compose herself while Logan _handled_ (for lack of a better word) his problem. Rory readjusted her now messy hair and dress until she looked a little less…debauched. Deciding to ease the tension in the room, Lane spoke up.

"Um, Rory? Jess is here. He was, um…wondering where you were." she managed to finish her sentence while watching Logan who still was having problems.

At the mention of Jess' name, Rory's eyes widened, she met Logan's eyes briefly before turning back to Lane. "Right. Thanks. I better…" she gestured towards the door, and Logan - now less…prominent - narrowed his eyes at her, displaying obvious hurt that she could just switch so quickly.

He let out a sigh as Rory waited for his permission to leave. He nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "We can't keep Jess waiting." he said in a harsh tone. Rory locked eyes with him for a fleeting second and then bowed her head and walked passed Lane. Logan watched her go with a heavy heart. For the first time in four years of friendship, he felt like they were finally getting somewhere, making progress. Obviously he was wrong.

He stared at the door after she was gone, not noticing that Lane was still standing there watching him intently. She caught his attention when she moved towards him and placed her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. He raised his head and looked at her. She smiled sympathetically.

"Hang in there, big guy. Rory never really was good with these kinds of things. She'll come around." She squeezed his arm comfortingly and then quickly left the room and headed for the bathroom, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts and the taste of Rory lingering on his lips and in his soul.

__

Flashback

Logan stood by the bar, nursing his signature drink trying to remain hidden from the masses, including his mother and whatever brain trust she had picked out for him this time. His eyes were drawn from his watch to the door on a constant rotation as he awaited her arrival. Rory promised that she would meet him there after she finished her studies and he hoped with everything in his being that she would stick to her word. Otherwise he was screwed. He would have to endure a long night of false smiles and painful introductions. He sighed to himself as he took another sip of his scotch. Then he saw her.

His eyes were drawn to the brunette as she stood scanning the crowd looking for him. She looked stunning, simply breathtaking. Her soft brown curls were loose around her face highlighting her pale skin. Her black dress accented her curves perfectly and as her blue eyes finally fell on him, she smiled warmly and waved. Logan's body's reaction surprised him immensely as she crossed the room and approached him. He felt his stomach flip as he watched the sway of her hips. The sight of her long leg peeking through the side split in her dress as she walked, almost gave him a coronary.

Shaking his head, he took another swig of scotch and took in a deep breath as she finally reached him.

"Hey. You look very dapper. I like the tie." Logan slowly removed his eyes from hers and looked down to see he was wearing a colourful tie with pictures of some cartoon character on it. He sighed as he realised he was wearing one of Finn's ties. He must have picked it up without noticing when he was hurriedly trying to get ready.

He looked back at Rory who was smiling back at him. "I like it. It makes you stand out from the crowd." She laughed and then brushed passed him to order herself a drink at the bar. Logan's eyes followed her, unashamedly checking her out as she leaned against the bar. He quickly looked away as she turned back to face him with her Martini in hand. She didn't notice the fact that seconds before, Logan had been admiring her ass. Much to his relief.

"So, I'm sorry I'm late. I just got carried away studying and then my mom called and well…you don't want to hear it. But I'm here now, so flaunt me in front of your parents as much as you want. I'm here for whatever you need." She joked, however, Logan choked slightly on his drink as her words mixed with the images in his mind.

"Are you okay?" she placed her hand on his arm concerned that he was choking. Logan quickly regained his composure and brushed her off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He needed to get away from her and bang his head off a wall. See if he could knock some sense into his head. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like that? Sure, she looked extremely hot, but it was still Rory. Ace, his friend and confidante. He obviously just had too much to drink, even though he only had three drinks so far that evening. They must have been pretty strong.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

For the rest of the evening, Rory remained attached to Jess' side, literally. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and whenever she would even so much as go to the bathroom, he would keep an eye on her to make sure she was going alone. In all honesty, Rory was actually a little relieved that he was being so possessive as it meant that Logan couldn't get her on her own again. She was afraid to even contemplate what might have happened in that room if Lane hadn't interrupted.

Thankfully, Logan had kept his distance from her and from Jess. She would occasionally catch his eye as he mingled with his guests, but he would promptly ignore her. He was mad at her, she knew it. She supposed he had every right to be upset, but this was hard for her too. She had never felt more confused than she did at that point. She was with Jess. She loved Jess, but this thing with Logan just wouldn't go away.

She had always found him attractive, what girl wouldn't? However, being as close friends with him as she was, she had had the privilege to get to know _him_. After almost four years of friendship, there wasn't another person on the planet who knew her as well as he did. Not even her mother.

"Hey, do you want another drink?" the sound of Jess' voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She gazed up at him and smiled.

"I'll get it." she took his glass and wandered over to the table holding all of the booze. Jess watched her for a few seconds before his attention was drawn away by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and realised he had to take this call outside.

Rory poured herself another Martini and sipped it as she watched a few couples dancing. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw Finn lying asleep on the couch, his head resting on Philip's shoulder. Phillip didn't look too happy about it.

She scanned the room looking for Lane. The last time she saw her was outside the bathroom. She had avoided the inevitable conversation about what she walked in on as Jess had been with them.

She was about to go look for her, when she felt a presence behind her. She knew who it was immediately as her spine tingled and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt his breath on her as she turned around to look him in the eye.

"Hey." he said in a low tone, making her shudder under his attentions.

"Hi." she tried to remain composed as her eyes moved from his to focus on the lips she had taken so much pleasure in caressing with her own. Her breathing became heavy as she felt her heart thumping in her chest. She needed to get away from him. She didn't trust herself around him.

Logan felt the same way. As pissed as he was earlier, it used all of his strength to stop himself from ravishing her right there. Unable to resist touching her, he removed her glass from her hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face. His eyes intensely fixed on hers all the while. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards the area designated as the dance floor. Rory followed silently behind him, her eyes scanning the room for any sight of her boyfriend. He was nowhere to be seen.

Logan stopped and turned to face her. He placed his hands on her hips keeping his eyes on her. Rory felt a knot in her stomach as his chocolate brown eyes stared down at her. She avoided his gaze as they swayed in time to the music.

"I think we need to talk about before." Rory's head snapped up at the cold sound of his voice as he spoke. She stared at him for a few seconds and then lowered her gaze.

"I guess we do."

"I don't regret kissing you, Rory." He said steadily as his heart thumped in his chest. Rory felt that knot in her stomach tie itself tighter. "I just…"

"I'm with Jess." she said in a small voice. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the look on his face.

"Yeah, I was aware of that. But you still kissed me."

"I know."

"Well, what does it mean? Do we…I mean are you…?" He sighed in frustration as he couldn't get the words out. Usually he found no problem talking to Rory. In fact, over the course of their relationship, they had been able to talk about anything and everything. But now…

"I'm with Jess." she repeated. She caught Logan's stare and felt her heart breaking as she saw so much hurt in his eyes. She hated causing anyone pain, especially her best friend. "I don't know what it means, Logan. The only thing I do know is that I don't want to lose you."

Logan didn't say anything. Their eyes remained locked as seconds passed. Then he surprised her by pulling her tighter, resting one hand on the small of her back and the other taking her hand in his own. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and rest her head there as she felt him let out a sigh.

"You're never going to lose me." she heard him whisper into her ear. She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter as they lost themselves to the music.

__

Flashback

__

"There you are!" Logan cringed as he heard someone call out to him. Dreading it being his mother, he slowly turned around to be surprised by the familiar blue eyes that had been haunting him all evening. She smiled brightly at him and handed him a flute of Champagne. "I was looking everywhere for you. I was starting to think you had gone and left me here."

"Sorry. I got distracted." he muttered as his eyes scanned the room making sure his mother wasn't on the radar.

"Anyone I know?" Rory sipped her champagne, her eyes on his. Logan gave her a half smile and shook his head, realising what she meant.

"Not that kind of distraction." he said and Rory laughed.

"Good. Because I would be a little pissed if you invited me here to be your date and you ditched me for a quick fumble with some society airhead."

"Not my style, Ace." He told her. Rory snorted.

"Ha! Right." They both smiled at that and relaxed into their normal everyday routine of playful banter and insults. Just the way he liked it. All thoughts about him running his hands over those long legs of hers, or kissing every square inch of her body were banished to the inner recesses of his mind.

"So, I ran into your father earlier." She told him as they wandered over to the bar. Logan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He felt the urge to apologise immediately for anything he may have done or said to upset her. Rory just laughed. She didn't seem too upset.

"It actually wasn't so bad. He offered me an internship at one of his newspapers." Logan stopped where he was and stared at her in disbelief.

"He did what?" Rory shrugged and pulled his arm leading him to the bar where she ordered them both a drink. "Please tell me that you didn't say yes?"

Rory said nothing and just sipped on her fresh drink, causing Logan to let out a groan.

"It's not that bad."

Logan looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Not that bad?" he repeated. "You just made a deal with the devil. How could this possibly be 'not that bad'?"

Rory rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Don't you think you're being a tad overdramatic?"

"No. I don't. I know him. Did you even wonder why he would have asked you?"

Rory shrugged it off. "He said that he had read my articles and that it would be a great opportunity for me to gain some valuable experience. It is a pretty cut throat industry. Any help you can get should be grabbed with both hands."

"Ace…" he whined and rubbed his temple. He could feel a headache coming on.

"God, if its such a big deal, I'll tell him I can't do it. I just thought you would be happy for me. The Stanford Eagle Gazette is a good paper. And when Mitchum Huntzberger offers you an opportunity like that, it's hard to turn it down."

Logan sighed. He fixed his eyes on hers and noticed the disappointment in them. He knew it was a great chance for her to learn more about journalism and he was happy for her. But he just didn't like the fact that she would be working with his father. He didn't trust his dad at all and knew that if he had offered her this internship, he would have done so with ulterior motives in mind. He knew that his family didn't approve of his friendship with Rory, especially his mother who thought that she was just trying to get her claws into him. Logan knew that not to be true. He had never met anyone more honest or open as Rory Gilmore was. But she was also naïve, and he was worried that that naivety would come back to bite her. She didn't deserve that.

He was just trying to be a good friend; he was trying to protect her. But he knew how stubborn and strong minded she could be. He would just have to stand back and let her learn for herself how much of a snake Mitchum Huntzberger could be.

"Fine. Take the internship." he sighed defeated. Rory turned to him with wide eyes and a big bright smile.

"Really?" Logan shrugged and she surprised him by throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." she said excitedly placing a kiss on his cheek. Logan laughed half-heartedly and hugged her back.

"Just be careful, okay." he warned, not that Rory was listening. She was too excited thinking about what she would wear on her first day. Logan downed the rest of his scotch while a feeling of dread grew in the pit of his stomach. He really hoped he was wrong this time and that Mitchum had actually just offered the internship because she deserved it, but he knew him too well for that to be the case. And he hated that Rory would be the one to suffer for that.

RLRLRLRLRL

As they entered the apartment, Rory let out a yawn as she flipped the light switch and dropped her keys onto the table by the door. She bent down to take off her shoes and collapsed on the couch rubbing her sore feet. She felt exhausted after the party and the long drive back. Jess made his way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Rory rest her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes as the events of the night flooded through her mind.

She kept rerunning the kiss over and over again. And every time, she would feel more and more confused and guilty and a whole range of emotions she didn't know how to process.

Hearing her cell phone beep, she reached into her bag and pulled it out. It was a text message from Lane asking if they got home okay, They had dropped Lane off on the way, still without talking about what she had bore witness to.

Rory quickly text back and then pulled herself up off the couch. She stood at the doorway to the kitchen, just watching as Jess washed a couple of dishes in the sink and went about pouring them both a cup of coffee. She thought about what he would do if he found out about her kissing Logan. She thought about how he had been right all those times when he questioned the nature of her relationship with Logan. Why was it that he could see it? Lane could see it; even her mother had alluded to there being more between them than just friendship. While she, as usual was the last to know.

In the space of one evening her feelings for Logan, her best friend, the guy who knew her better than anyone, had changed from friend to something more. And it scared her more than she could imagine.

"Here." Jess handing her a mug of steaming hot coffee drew her from her thoughts. She gratefully accepted and then kissed him on the cheek. Jess looked at her sceptically. "What was that for?"

Rory just shook her head. She yawned and then left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. She didn't see him frown and sigh heavily as she went.

She sat on the bed and took a sip of coffee before placing it on the bedside table. The lights were still out and she left them like that. She got up and unzipped her dress letting it fall to the ground. She stepped out of it and hung it over a chair. She crossed the room to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She unconsciously searched for the shirt she had stolen/borrowed from Logan all those years ago. As she riffled through the drawer, her fingers came into contact with something that felt like a small box. She moved the clothes out of the way and then stood stunned as she realised that it was a small jewellery box.

She glanced over her shoulder towards the bedroom door making sure she was alone. She returned her glance back to the object and suddenly felt a little bit dizzy. She shut the drawer over, jewellery box in hand and sat on the edge of the bed, still wearing only her underwear. She felt her whole body shiver, although she didn't know whether it was from the cold or because of what she had in her hand.

Slowly, she opened the box and was almost blinded by the diamond that shone brightly back at her. It was an engagement ring. She gaped at the ring and then suddenly she couldn't breathe. Quickly, she shut the box and replaced it back in the drawer, making sure it was well hidden. She ran through to the bathroom and crouched over the toilet and proceeded to throw up.

After emptying the contents of her stomach, Rory sat on the bathroom floor, hugging her legs to her chest. She felt tears well up in her eyes as her mind tried to process the information. Jess was going to propose to her. He was going to ask her to marry him. She couldn't believe it. She felt numb and then she felt sick again and so she leaned over the toilet bowl and threw up once more.


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Marriage

****

A/N: Here is a little early treat for you all. I wasn't planning to write this chapter right now, but the story has been in my head and I just wanted to get it out there. Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read and review. And to those who did for the last chapter, your reaction to Rory throwing up at the idea of marrying Jess, cracked me up. As the writer, I try to stay as neutral as possible when writing the characters, and I actually did like Jess on the show. But then Logan came along…

Anyway, on with the story…Enjoy and review. Thanks.

I don't own the show.

Seeing The Light

Chapter Eight: Love and Marriage

Rory had always been a bit of an early bird, so her waking up early, getting dressed and heading out before 7.00a.m wouldn't really be considered as very surprising. However, her reasons for doing so were nothing to do with an eagerness to get on with the day, but an effect of the million thoughts plaguing her mind since the night before.

She hadn't slept a wink that night, her mind was buzzing and she felt a mixture of anxiety and restlessness that did not conduce to a good nights sleep. She had tossed and turned the entire time and ended up moving to the couch in the living room so as not to disturb Jess, well that and she didn't know how to act around him, even while asleep. She hadn't been able to look at him since discovering the hidden engagement ring. After spending at least half an hour throwing up in the bathroom the night before, she had showered, dressed and gone to bed. She heard him enter the bedroom, but feigned sleep so as to avoid any awkward and uncomfortable moments.

She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him that she found the ring, or just wait until he was kneeling in front of her with it on display. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with Jess? Was he the man of her dreams? As much as she thought she loved him, with everything that had happened with Logan lately, she was more confused than she had ever been and in no fit state to even contemplate such a huge life changing event on her own. She needed to talk to someone, but she didn't know who to go to. Things between herself and her mother had been pretty frosty lately. She wasn't sure how she felt about her mother's marriage, never mind the possibility of her own. There was Lane, she could talk to her, but she was pregnant and dealing with that and Zack, she didn't want to bother her. Plus, she was married also. She didn't want to talk to someone who was already married. They would only give her a favourable view of married life. That's not what she needed; she needed to be able to vent, to talk to someone who would understand her completely. She needed her best friend, she just didn't know if he still classified himself as that.

Sitting in her car, she buckled her seatbelt, took a deep breath and started the engine. She pulled out onto the stretch of road and headed for New York. Even with them being on the outs, Logan always knew exactly what to say in a crisis, and she needed him now more than ever.

__

Flashback

"I can't believe you organised all this for me." she smiled as she sipped her beer. She sat at the bar, perched on a stool enjoying the shenanigans taking place around her. Logan laughed.

"You had your first brush with the law. This is a monumental point in anyone's life and it should be celebrated accordingly." he replied in a serious tone. Rory rolled her eyes and fixed her felon cap. She still wasn't sure she could look at getting arrested as being a positive thing, but she appreciated the sentiments.

"I wouldn't tell my mom that." she said in a small voice. She hadn't spoken to her mother since the big argument where she had told her that she was dropping out of Yale. A couple of days had passed since then, and she couldn't deny how much she missed her.

Logan studied her sad face and moved closer, nudging her shoulder with his own and placing his hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. Rory's eyes were drawn to their entwined fingers and she looked up at him. She smiled as his warm, brown eyes stared back at her.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice was full of concern. Rory nodded and then lay her head on his shoulder, sighing heavily. Logan kissed her hair and returned to his drink. He wished there was something he could do to help her. He wanted to protect her, she was his best friend, but he couldn't bear how much pain she was in. The thing that killed him most of all was that it was entirely his fault.

He let her take the internship with his father when everything in his being was telling him not to. He knew how his father operated, but yet he stood aside and watched as Mitchum built her up and then knocked her down with one gut wrenching blow. Now, she wasn't talking to her mother, which for him would be a blessing, but for someone as freakishly close to her mother as Rory was, it was painful. She was living in her grandparent's pool house, and worst of all she had lost all sense of direction and confidence in what she wanted to do with her life and had dropped out of Yale.

She dropped out of Yale; he still couldn't get his mind around that. For as long as he had known her, Rory had been all about school, she had put him to shame on numerous occasions. No one enjoyed studying like she did.

She had always been so focused, so sure as to what she was going to be after she left school; a journalist, an overseas correspondent and now she was just an empty shell. She was lost, and Logan didn't know how to help her.

When she had told him that she was leaving school, after he finished laughing, he realised that she was serious and tried to talk her out of it. But he knew her well enough to know that this wouldn't have been a decision she took lightly. Also, she was as stubborn as he was and nothing would change her mind once it was made up.

As responsible as he felt himself, he could understand where she was coming from and decided that if she was so lost, she needed time to find herself again, and he, being the loyal, supportive friend that he was, would let her have her time. He would be there for her in any way he could until she realised that what Mitchum said about her 'not having it', was not true. He knew it himself, and if time was what Rory needed to remember how much of 'it' she had, then that's what he would give her. Deep down, he didn't think she would last long. He would give her one month before she was itching to crack open a book again.

"I wonder how ice cream tastes with beer in it?" she muttered to herself.

"One month." he told her, holding up one finger as she moved her head from his shoulder.

"What?"

"Before you're back in school. I'll give you one month." Rory scoffed at his prediction. She started to feel the affects of the alcohol she had consumed so far and shoved him playfully.

"You are wrong!"

"Nope." he shook his head and took a swig of scotch from his glass.

"I cannot believe what little faith you have in me." she said with a hint of mock disappointment. "I mean, what kind of friend would I be for you, if I just went running back to a life of respectability, without even attempting to join the French foreign legion?"

Logan looked at her with a half smile on his face as he remembered Finn's earlier words. The smile quickly faded as he continued.

"You love school." he shrugged.

"Not anymore."

"No! You love school!" he said emphasising the word 'love'. "I saw it. That doesn't just go away."

"Well I have reformed! All right? From now on, no more scheduling, no more planning. I am just going to spend my days making ice cream-beer floats and just taking life as it comes. You'll see! A new me."

"If you say so." Logan sighed deciding that there was no point in going on about it tonight.

"I do say so." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek before she twirled around on the stool. She spotted Rosemary and Juliet dancing and hopped off the stool eager to join them. "Order me a scoop of vanilla."

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory stood outside Logan's apartment feeling her stomach tighten as the nerves took over. She was hesitant about seeing him again for a number of reasons. First of all, she wasn't too sure how happy he would be to see her. Secondly, she was still confused over the kiss and her feelings for him. Lastly, she didn't know how responsive he would be to what she had to say. Maybe he would tell her to go to hell. Maybe he would tell her that her worst fears were going to be realised and that he couldn't be her friend anymore.

The topic of her relationship with Jess had always been a sticky subject between them, but now it was impossible. But she needed to talk to Logan; she needed her friend right now. So, summoning up every ounce of courage from within, she knocked on the door and waited.

As the door opened, she was greeted by a blonde; it just wasn't the blonde she was expecting. Her eyes widened as Bobbi appeared at Logan's door, wearing a towel that showed off her long legs.

"Rory, how nice to see you again." she smiled as she flicked her damp hair over her shoulder. Rory was frozen to the spot, she tried to speak, but her voice had completely deserted her.

"Um…hi." was all she could manage. Taking a deep breath, she fidgeted with her car keys and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to make eye contact with her for fear of wanting to scratch the blonde's eyes out. She felt a surge of jealousy and anger both towards Bobbi and Logan. She couldn't believe that he could sleep with her. Had he just done it out of badness to get back at her? Or was he really interested in Bobbi?

"Is everything alright?" Bobbi frowned and placed her hand on her hip. Rory forced herself to smile.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I was just wondering if I could talk to Logan." she replied although she really didn't think she could face him now.

"Oh, Logan's not here. He went into the office to catch up on some paperwork." she informed her. "I can pass on a message if you want."

"No. That's okay. I think I get the message." she said sadly as she turned away leaving Bobbi watching her with a confused expression on her face.

RLRLRLRL

Logan sat alone at his desk in his big empty office. It was a Sunday and he was pretty much the only person in the building. He told himself he was there to catch up on some paperwork, but really he just needed somewhere quiet to think, which was why he had been rereading the same file over and over again. His brain just wouldn't take anything new in. He was too distracted to concentrate on work or anything for that matter. His thoughts were on the same person who had permanently inhabited his mind for ages now. No matter what he did, he couldn't get his Ace out of his mind and it was driving him insane.

He kept replaying the kiss over and over. It still felt so fresh, so vivid, and so real. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel her lips on his, he could smell the scent of her perfume. He had memorized the softness of her skin and the blue depths of her eyes. He was so consumed by her that just thinking about her going home with Jess last night, made him want to throw up. He couldn't bear to think of him touching _his_ Ace or even being in the same bed as her while she was sleeping. These feelings which had been bubbling under the surface for so long were far too powerful for him to control any longer. He couldn't deny it anymore. He didn't want to. He wanted her and he was sure that a part of her at least, wanted him too.

But he wouldn't push. He wouldn't risk losing her. He knew her so well that if he put too much pressure on her, she would bolt. Logan wasn't willing to take the chance that she might bolt into Jess' arms. He couldn't lose her to him. He wouldn't let that happen. So he would give her the space she needed to think things over no matter how painful it would be for him. He loved her and would stay true to his word. She had told him that she was afraid of losing him, he wouldn't let that happen. Even if it meant that all they could ever have was friendship, something was better than nothing. As long as he had Rory in his life, he could get by. Somehow.

"Hey." The sound of Rory's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see her standing at the doorway. He shifted in his seat as he tried to centre himself.

"Hi." his voice came out sounding raspy so he cleared his throat and stood up. "Hey."

Rory kept her eyes fixed on him as the room became thick with tension. It wasn't sexually charged, well not from her end. She seemed reluctant to be there, she had a look on her face which he couldn't quite place. He moved around the desk and automatically took a few steps towards her. He just always felt an urge to be closer to her.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this." she said lowering her vision to the ground. "I just…" she paused and then raised her head up. "Can we talk?"

Logan narrowed his eyes trying to read her, but he couldn't. She was so closed off to him. He suddenly felt his stomach dip and a feeling of dread take over. What did she want to talk about?

"Um, sure." he said slowly. "Take a seat." He gestured towards his desk but Rory remained fixed to the spot. She looked at the desk and then at him and shook her head.

"Not here. Can we go somewhere?" Logan was confused by her appearance. He didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah, sure. There's a great little place around the corner." His voice came out sounding slightly wary. He crossed the room and pulled on his coat and checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys. They were all present. "Let's go." He looked at Rory who turned away. He lowered his head and followed her.

__

Flashback

"Are you sure you've got everything? Passport, plane tickets, bail money?" Logan smirked as he handed the last of his luggage over to the chauffeur.

"Check, check, and check." he nodded while patting his back pocket at the last 'check'. Rory laughed.

"And what about clothes? You did remember to pack underwear right?"

Logan frowned at her. "Yes mom." Rory tapped him playfully on the shoulder as they walked around to the side of the car.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? All alone with the Gilmores all summer."

"I'll be fine. don't worry about me. Just you focus on having fun."

"You know, you could always come with us! What's keeping you here?"

"Um, my community service." she said as though stating the obvious. Logan sighed as he remembered. "Not all of us have their daddy's fancy pants lawyers to get them off the hook."

"Hey, I told you to let them take care of you too." he frowned. Suddenly, he felt sad about leaving her behind.

"Yeah well. I don't fancy traipsing around Europe with you, Colin and Finn anyway. I think your idea of fun and mines are very different." she informed him.

"So what are you going to do without me?" he wondered. "I mean, how are you possibly going to survive without my amazing company for three months?"

Rory rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

Logan heard his cell phone ringing and knew straight away that it was Finn calling to make sure he was on his way. He had called him about twelve times already that morning and he was already sick of him. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive another nine weeks.

"What if I stayed?" he asked. "We could hang out all summer, just the two of us. It would be fun."

Rory shook her head at his suggestion. "Logan, you have been planning this trip for months. You, Colin, Finn, it's the last trip you're going to have before you have to face the big bad world."

"So." he shrugged. Rory laughed again.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"I just don't like the idea of you being here on your own."

"I won't be on my own."

"What? Are you going to hang out with the maids?"

"No."

"Then who? You're not talking to your mom, Lane's away on tour."

Rory frowned, suddenly realising how crappy her summer was going to be.

"Maybe I'll take up a new hobby." Logan grinned and pulled her in for a hug. "Maybe fly-fishing, or martial arts. Or maybe pole dancing."

Logan pushed her away and fixed her with his sternest look. "Don't even think about it."

Rory smiled and indulged herself in one last embrace. Logan wrapped his arms tight around her, breathing in her scent.

"If you need anything, call me. Even if it's just to talk. And I'll call and check in everyday." He knew he was going slightly overboard, but he felt guilty about leaving her in her hour of need. Her whole life had been flipped upside down and he was just abandoning her.

"Logan." she said exasperated at him. "I'll be fine." She felt a lump form in her throat as she fought back the tears which were threatening to spill.

"Okay." he relented and opened the car door before turning back to her. "I'm going to miss you."

Rory lost the battle and smiled sadly at him as the tears flowed freely. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her in for one last hug. She didn't want him to let her go. If he did, she was afraid that she might fall apart completely.

"I'll miss you too." Logan gave her a half smile and then leaned forward kissing her forehead.

"See you, Ace." he moved away from her quickly, feeling the emotion of leaving her behind overwhelm him slightly. He knew it was only for a summer, but he still felt horrible about it.

He climbed into the car and shut the door. He pressed the button to lower his window and waved. Rory wiped her hand over her cheeks and waved back as the car pulled away and she watched as it got smaller in the distance.

She was on her own now. No Logan to hold her hand and give her the strength to get through this. She would have to do it on her own.

RLRLRLRLRL

They sat in silence for what felt like forever, sipping their coffee's while stealing glances at each other. Occasionally, their eyes would meet for a second before the other would look away. They had known each other for so long and could sit in comfortable silence quite happily, but this wasn't comfortable. This silence was awkward and frustrating and thick with the tension of things unsaid.

Sighing to himself, Logan tried to do something about it. It was killing him. "Good coffee."

Rory raised her eyes to his as she took a sip. She nodded. "Yeah. It is good."

The silence returned. He watched her as she trailed her eyes around the busy café, looking at anything but him.

"Not as good as Luke's though?" he offered, Rory smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing ever is." Logan laughed softly, keeping his eyes on hers. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"So…?" he started to speak. Rory moved her gaze to her coffee and then took a deep breath as she fixed him with her stare.

"So, I went by your apartment earlier. Bobbi was there." Logan narrowed his eyes as he noticed the change in her demeanour. She sat back, folding her arms across her chest, her eyes seemed colder as she mentioned Bobbi name.

"Yeah."

"Are you two…? Did you…?" she struggled to get the words out. Logan wondered for a moment what she was trying to ask and then it hit him.

"Did we sleep together?" Rory nodded. Logan cocked his head to the side studying her closely. He felt slightly offended that she would think he could be so crass as to kiss _her_ and then sleep with someone else, but then he remembered that she knew him and that did sound like something he would've done in the past. But that was the old Logan, that guy didn't exist anymore. It pissed him off to think that she couldn't see that for herself. "I'm sorry; I didn't know that was any of your business."

Rory was slightly taken aback by his sharp tone. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh, because that's just the kind of guy I am, right?" he said defensively.

Rory narrowed her eyes. "Well, she did have practically nothing on when I saw her." she bit back.

Logan shook his head, his frustration getting the better of him. He was sure they'd had this conversation before. He didn't know how to make it any clearer to her that he felt absolutely nothing for Bobbi other that she was good at her job. "Did you actually go inside the apartment?"

"No."

"Well, maybe if you had, you would have seen Finn lying unconscious on the couch along with Colin who was passed out on the floor when I left." Rory furrowed her brow as he explained Bobbi's presence in his apartment that morning. "Bobbi crashed out in the spare room. I slept in my room, alone. Nothing happened."

Rory didn't say anything. She felt relief knowing that nothing happened between him and Bobbi, but that just made her feel worse. She shouldn't even care whether he spent the night with her or not. It shouldn't even be an issue, but everything was different now. She sat across from him wanting nothing more than to reach over and touch his hand. She wanted to be close to him, and have him wrap his arms around her while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. But that wasn't why she was here. No matter how much her feelings had changed towards Logan, right now she needed him as a friend.

The sound of him sighing drew her attention back. "Rory…"

She waited for him to finish his sentence, but he just sat back in his chair with a resigned look on his face.

"I'm sorry. This isn't why I came here." she shook her head and slumped back on the chair. Logan cocked his head to the side.

"Then what?" he asked. "Why did you come?" His voice sounded harsher than he meant for it to be. Rory looked up at him and then sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Obviously, it does." He knew when something was bothering her. "Rory?" He reached forward and covered her hand with his. He immediately felt a shock of electricity course through his body as his thumb caressed her soft skin. Rory felt it too as her eyes shot up meeting his. "Talk to me."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if you're going to want to hear this." she said sadly.

"Does it have to do with Jess?" he felt his jaw tighten at the mention of his name. "Did he do something…?"

Rory's eyes flew open. "No."

"Then what. Rory?" he felt slightly exasperated. "You used to be able to tell me anything."

"Exactly. Used to. Things have changed."

"They haven't changed that much. I'm still Logan and you're still Rory. You can still talk to me about anything."

Rory moved her hand from under his and straightened up. "Okay." Logan nodded. "I found a ring."

Logan waited for her to go on, but she didn't. "A ring. What do I look like Gandalph or something? What kind of ring?"

"Oh, forget it." Rory pushed out her chair and made her way towards the exit. Logan watched confused and then quickly pulled his coat off the back of his chair and went after her. By the time he got outside, she was standing on the sidewalk pacing back and forth. Logan watched her for a few seconds before she noticed his presence.

"Jess is going to ask me to marry him." she shouted at him. "I thought you might actually have an opinion."

Logan's eyes widened as he soaked in what she was saying. "Marry him?"

"Yes!" Rory's voice came out in an exasperated yelp. Logan tried to process this information.

"And you know this for sure?"

"Well, when you find an engagement ring stuffed away in his drawer, it kind of points to that." she said sarcastically. Logan shoved his hands in his pockets as he tried to get his brain around the possibility of her marrying Jess.

"Well, maybe it's not his. Maybe he was just holding it for a friend. Or, maybe he stole it and is planning to sell it to fund his drug habit. Or maybe it's his mothers ring, or…there could be a million different reasons for him having that ring."

"Logan." she fixed him with a firm stare and he relented.

"So, what? You've never thought about marrying him?"

"No!" her quick response surprised them both. Logan had to stop himself from smiling.

""Never?"

"No. I mean, I have thought about getting married one day, but…it was never Jess' face that I pictured." she admitted a little reluctantly. Logan felt his whole body relax as her words gave him hope. It wasn't that he wanted to be the guy she pictured marrying, but the fact that it wasn't Jess, meant that she didn't see a future with him.

"Well, you have been with him for a while. You live together. It is the usually the next step."

"Not necessarily. Not every relationship leads to marriage." Logan found himself confused again.

"So, what? Are you just killing time with him until someone better comes along?" He asked. He left out the part about _him_ being that someone better. Rory frowned; offended that he could think she was so fickle.

"No. Of course not. I do love Jess." Logan felt a pang at that but took a step towards her. "I just…I don't know what to do."

Logan brushed a strand of hair from her face and moved closer. He looked down at her as the wind whirled around them. "Don't do anything. If you are going to stay with him, just wait until he brings it up. Just pretend that you never found the ring."

He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He really wanted to tell her to leave Jess and be with him, but he knew that's not what she needed right now. She didn't need Logan, the potential suitor. She needed Logan, the best friend.

"I can't do that."

"Maybe you'll change your mind when he actually asks you." What was he talking about? He didn't want her to change her mind and marry Jess. Why was he telling her that? Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Rory let out a heavy sigh and rest her forehead on his chest. Logan bent his neck and kissed the top of her head while rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I should go." she whispered and then moved away from him. Logan took a deep breath and let the other Logan take control of his body. The one who wanted her for himself more than anything.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. She looked up at him in surprise at his actions. He fixed his eyes on hers and felt his chest heave as her close proximity ignited the passion he felt for her. He lowered his vision from her eyes to her lips. He noticed her biting on her lip, and then he did what he promised himself he wouldn't. He kissed her.

To say she had been surprised by Logan kissing her would be an understatement, but that didn't stop her matching him for fervour. The kiss started out heated from the offset, full of passion and ferocity. Logan's hands were in her hair as Rory clung to him. As Rory tried to deepen the kiss, Logan pulled away. Both panting heavily, they kept their eyes locked on each other.

"I don't want you to marry Jess." he told her and then after stealing one last soft kiss, he turned and walked away, leaving her standing on the sidewalk. She stared after him feeling completely dumbstruck.


	9. Chapter 9: Time Is On Our Side

****

A/N: Hi guys! Here is chapter nine. It's a little bit sooner than I planned, but I decided to change some things as I didn't want to drag it out forever. There's only going to be another four or five chapters of this fic and I don't want to ruin it with unnecessary filler chapters. So, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you all think. Oh, by the way, I should have ISWAK posted soonish.

I don't own the show, but I did use some dialogue from it so don't sue me.

Seeing The Light

Chapter Nine: Time Is On Our Side

_Flashback_

_For probably the millionth time that summer, Rory sat alone in the pool house eating ice cream and watching old reruns of some now defunct TV show. Tonight it was the turn of the 'Twilight Zone' and she wasn't afraid to admit that she was beginning to get seriously freaked out all by herself. Her mind started thinking that if something were to happen to her back there in the pool house, for instance, if aliens came and sucked out all of her spinal fluid, no one would notice. She would just rot away in the pool house until a maid came to change her sheets._

_That was a horrifying thought. Shaking her head, she took another spoonful of ice cream. It was her favourite flavour; mint chock chip. Well, it was her joint favourite flavour. It was a tie between that and rocky road. She had spent all summer trying to decide on the two and had come to the decision that she couldn't pick. They were both just too good._

_God, she sounded pathetic. Between deciding on her favourite flavour of ice cream and joining the DAR and trying to get her community service hours down, her summer had pretty much sucked. There was no Lane, no Logan. She wasn't speaking to her mother and Paris was…Paris. She had made friends with some of the members of the DAR, but most of them were her grandmother's age and she didn't think they would be interested in spending a night pigging out in front of the TV._

_As much as she had tried to make the most of the situation she missed her old life. She missed her mom, not that she would admit it. She missed Lane and was seriously beginning to wonder if Logan was ever going to return from his summer trip to Europe. She had spoken to him regularly while he was gone. Even from thousands of miles away he could still be incredibly sweet and it amazed her how well he knew her. He would phone at just the right times when she would be feeling sorry for herself or bored. He had sent her postcards and flowers and fruit baskets. He had even sent her some books, which she had only leafed through. In fact, she hadn't so much as glanced at a book all summer. She knew that if she did, she would end up thinking about her decision to drop out of Yale and for now, she just wanted to keep her head firmly buried in the sand._

_Taking another scoop of ice cream, she jumped as she heard a knock at the door. The ice cream dripped onto the front of her dress and she let out a little yelp as the cold made contact with her skin._

_There was another knock at the door and she placed the ice cream tub on the coffee table as she slid off the couch wiping at her dress. She grumbled to herself as she made her way to the door. Without looking up when she answered - figuring it was the maid - she mumbled something and then returned to her spot on the couch._

_"Ace, I think you need to work on your people skills if that's how you answer a door." Rory's head snapped up as she recognised the familiar teasing, friendly voice. She squealed with excitement and jumped off the couch as Logan stood at the doorway with a huge grin on his face._

_"Oh My God!" she threw herself into his welcoming arms and squeezed him to within an inch of his life. Logan chuckled and melted into the hug. He had definitely missed his Ace._

_"You're really here?!" she asked incredulously. She was starting to think that he might be a mirage and that she might be hallucinating having spent so much time on her own._

_"I'm really here. Although, I might not be breathing much longer if you don't loosen your grip, Ace." he teased her and she immediately pulled away. She stared up at him, her blue eyes shining brightly. He smiled back at her. He hadn't been particularly looking forward to coming home but one smile from his Ace and he didn't want to be anywhere else._

_"You grew out your bangs." he commented as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Rory shrugged and smiled back at him._

_"You need to shave." she retorted. His face was looking a little rough, although she had to admit he did suit the stubbly look. It made him look older and dare she say it, sexier. Not that she gave much thought about such things. Logan ran his hand over his chin and smiled._

_"Finn stole my razor." he said. Rory rolled her eyes._

_"Logan, you are the heir to a billion dollar empire, I'm sure you could afford a new razor. Not that you don't look good."_

_Logan smirked as his eyes glinted mischievously. "You think I look good?"_

_Rory felt her cheeks flush. "No."_

_"But you just said-" he moved towards her placing his hands on her hips._

_"You didn't let me finish my sentence. What I was going to say is that you look good…for a butt- faced miscreant."_

_Logan laughed and pulled her in for another hug. He breathed in the scent of her hair, of her and he sighed. He was home. Home with his Ace. The thing that surprised him was that there was no place else he'd rather be. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the TV. He smirked and pulled away from her._

_"The Twilight Zone?" he raised an eyebrow. As far as he was aware she had never been the biggest fan of science fiction. Especially the Twilight Zone. She had always been a bit of a wuss when it came to the scary parts._

_Gazing down into her azure orbs, he lost himself a little as he remembered just how blue her eyes were._

_"It was either that or 'I love Lucy' for the millionth time." she admitted with a shrug. She tugged on his hand as he smiled at her and pulled him with her towards the couch. She sat down and he joined her after removing his jacket. She snuggled into his side just as he noticed the big ice cream stain on her dress._

_"Was your dress hungry?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Rory looked at him slightly puzzled before she realised what he was talking about._

_"It'll wash out." she didn't care about the dress anymore. She had her best friend back and she wasn't going to let him go ever again._

_She snuggled closer into his side and Logan chuckled. "You could have made a bit of an effort." he teased playfully only to receive a not so playful shove in the stomach from Rory. He laughed as she glared up at him and then returned to her place snuggled beside him._

_"You know, any further and you'll have burrowed yourself inside me."_

_"Its scary." she pouted as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Logan shook his head and kissed her hair before his attention was drawn to the TV. He recognised the episode. It was his favourite. It was about an astronaut who was going into space to spend forty years in suspended animation, but before he left he met a woman and fell in love. So while away he took himself out of suspended animation so that he would be the same age as she was when he returned. However, what he didn't know was that she had put herself into suspended animation. So when he got back he was really old and she was really young. It had always touched Logan how he loved her so much he was willing to wait forty years to be with her._

_Logan would never admit to Colin or Finn that this particular episode was his favourite due to the amount of teasing he would receive. But he always thought it was pretty romantic that they would both be willing to do that for each other._

_As the episode ended and Rory wiped at her cheeks, he could hear her sniffling and he could feel the damp patch on his shirt from her tears. He smiled as he squeezed her shoulders._

_"That's true love." he whispered softly. Rory glanced up at him and smiled as his eyes remained fixed on the TV._

_She was a little surprised by his sentiments. She would never in a million years think him to be the romantic, mushy type. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought._

_"You are such a sap head." she informed him. Logan laughed and peered down at her watery eyes._

_"Is that so?" he asked amused._

_"Yep. Who would have thought, Logan Huntzberger was such a big girl?!" she teased as she shifted away from him._

_He raised his brows at her and smirked._

_"I am so__ going to tell Colin and Finn that you were crying over a TV show." she taunted him. Logan narrowed his eyes at her and turned so he was facing towards her._

_"Oh really? You sure about that?" Rory nodded and as she was about to move off the couch, Logan grabbed her and pushed her down so she was lying on the couch. He moved above her and started tickling her sides. Rory wriggled underneath him, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't move. She protested as much as she could until she burst out laughing._

_"Logan! Stop!" she giggled as he continued with his assault._

_"Sorry, not going to happen until you promise you won't say anything to Colin and Finn about me being such a sap head, as you so eloquently put it." he told her firmly as he pinned her down on the couch. She continued wriggling about underneath him, the tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks._

_"Never!" she declared and Logan kept up his torture._

_"Say it!" he demanded from above her, his hands tickling and pinching her._

_"Logan!" she choked out. Logan pulled back a little, his hand was holding her hands pinned above her head. He used his other hand and picked up the spoon from her now melted bowl of ice cream. He took a spoonful and held it above her threateningly._

_"Promise or you are about to get a whole lot colder." he warned her. Rory's eyes widened as she saw what he was holding._

_"You wouldn't!" she tried to get out from under him, but his legs were straddling her and he was to heavy for her to move, especially without the use of her hands._

_"Wouldn't I?" he arched his brows evilly as he smirked down at her._

_"Logan!" she struggled under his weight as he tipped the spoon over and her skin came into contact with the ice cold ice cream. "Aagh! Logan!"_

_Logan laughed as she let out a squeal. "Would you like some more?" he asked mischievously. Rory was still recovering from the first attack when she felt another dribble on her chest._

_"Logan! Stop!" she wasn't laughing now. Logan stared down at her; he couldn't deny the urge he felt to bend down and lick it all off her body with his tongue. _

Whoa! Where did that come from?__

He shook his head as he began to feel a little warmer. He gazed down to see her still wriggling underneath him and suddenly a certain part of his anatomy was very much aware of everything, including the fact that he was currently straddling her warm, female body. He knew he had to move off of her before she realised how aroused he was getting. The 'true love' comment he could live with her teasing him over, but this…

Just as he was about to put distance between her and his now thoroughly over sensitised body, she gave in and screamed out.

"I promise! I won't tell anyone." Logan quickly pulled away and slid off of her. He sat at the edge of the couch and glanced back to see her long legs taunting him. In all the kerfuffle her skirt had ridden up her thighs and all he could focus on was the vast expanses of milky white skin. Running his hand through his hair, he squeezed his eyes shut and used ever ounce of strength he had not to pounce on her and run his hands over those dangerously inviting legs of hers. Rory, thankfully, didn't notice how hot and bothered she was making him. She just slid off the couch and made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Jerk!" she shot back at him playfully as she disappeared out of his eyesight. He let out a strained sigh and closed his eyes trying to calm his body down. However, once he heard the water running from the shower, he was immediately hit with images of her naked body and his eyes flew open. He jumped up from the couch and headed through to the kitchen. He turned on the cold tap and held his hands underneath the running water. He then wet his face, trying to cool himself down.

"Logan! Can you bring me through a towel? There's none in here." he heard her call from the bathroom. He looked up to the heavens with a scowl on his face as if to ask why God was punishing him like this. He let out a sigh and grabbed a towel from the pile of fresh ones the maid must have brought earlier. Groaning inwardly, he made his way into the bathroom and stood frozen to the spot, completely transfixed as he saw her naked outline through the glass of the shower door. His eyes went wide and his breath hitched at the back of his throat.

"Logan?" she called out and immediately he snapped out of his lust filled daze.

"I'll leave…" his voice came out sounding a little rough, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "I'll leave it here for you."

He sat the towel on the floor as his gaze moved from the shower to the floor where her clothes were currently laying scattered all over. He froze as he noticed her bra amongst the pile. He needed to get out of there quickly before he did something he would thoroughly regret.

"Um, listen…I just remembered, I need to go. I promised Honor I'd…" he was struggling to form a coherent thought never mind speak as his eyes remained permanently fixed on her naked outline.

"What?" He jumped as the door slid open slightly and her face peered out. Thankfully, she kept her body hidden behind the glass door. Not that it was hiding much. With her turned around facing him, he could now faintly make out the curves of her breasts and…

"I'll see you later." he moved his eyes to her soap covered face and smiled forcefully. He quickly made his exit and grabbed his bag and jacket before practically running out of the pool house.

That night, he took out all of his pent up sexual frustrations on a very willing brunette. The thing that freaked him out though was the fact that while in the middle of things with said brunette, he couldn't close his eyes. Whenever he did, his mind was flooded with images of Rory, which he found a little off putting in more ways than one.

RLRLRLRL

Rory rest her forehead against the door to her apartment as she contemplated entering. She knew Jess would be on the other side and had probably spent the day wondering where she was. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was a little after noon. She had to face him. She had to go inside and look him in the eye and lie. She couldn't tell him that she had found the engagement ring. She definitely couldn't tell him that she had just kissed Logan and been left completely speechless.

Sighing she stuck her key in the lock and opened the door. She took a deep breath before calling out.

"Hello? Jess?" she pulled off her coat and hung it up on the rack before venturing further inside the apartment. She entered the living room where she found Jess sitting watching the TV with a bottle of beer in his hand. He looked up and then reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"You're back." he said with an edge to his voice. She sat her bag on the couch and sat on the chair across from him.

"Yeah."

"Where have you been?" he lay back against the couch, his eyes fixed on hers. He seemed so detached, so eerily calm.

"I, um…"

"Were you with him?" His voice was as icily cool as the beer he was drinking.

"I…I was helping him. I promised I'd help clean up his apartment after the party, so…" she lied nervously.

"Logan's a multi millionaire, he can't afford professionals?"

"I offered." Jess smirked.

"I'm sure you did." he sipped on his beer some more. "You could've told me where you were going. I woke up and you were gone."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to wake you up." she told him truthfully.

An uneasy silence descended between them. Rory shifted uncomfortably as Jess stared back at her.

"So, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked calmly. Rory narrowed her eyes; she felt her stomach dip as she contemplated what he was talking about. Did he know she found the ring? Or worse, did he know about the kiss?

"About what?" she asked hesitantly.

"About you and Logan." he replied, his voice sounding a little more annoyed.

"I don't know what…"

"Oh come on! I'm not an idiot, Rory. I saw you two last night. I saw how he was looking at you. He couldn't take his eyes off you. And where exactly were you when I showed up. Lane had to go find you. Were you with him?" he bombarded her. Rory was speechless for the second time that day.

"Please tell me you weren't off having sex with him?"

"No! Of course not. We were just…talking." Jess looked at her disbelievingly. Rory felt the guilt wash over her.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Jess' voice raised as Rory sighed. She felt the tears prickling her eyes.

"We kissed." she admitted. Her voice barely audible. Jess narrowed his eyes and studied her for a few seconds.

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" he wanted to know. Rory gazed back at him, a tear escaping.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters. Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" he repeated. Rory wiped her cheeks as the tears began to flow freely now. "Rory!"

"He kissed me." she hiccupped.

"Did you kiss him back?" Jess moved from the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of her, his eyes burning through hers. The anger was radiating off him.

She nodded her reply and let out a loud sob as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

He stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. Jess…" she reached up to grab his hand but he pulled it away from her.

Jess ran his hands through his black hair and sighed. "So what? Do you want to be with him? Are you in love with him?"

Rory tried to calm herself down but the tears were unrelenting. She hated that she was hurting Jess like this. That was the last thing she had ever wanted. But she couldn't bury her head in the sand any more. It wasn't working with Jess. She should've been thrilled when she found the engagement ring. If he was really the right guy for her, she wouldn't have spent the night throwing up in the bathroom as she contemplated marrying him. She shouldn't be spending all of her time thinking about someone else. She shouldn't be thinking about Logan and how amazing he made her feel with one simple kiss.

She gazed up at Jess who was staring down at her. "I…I don't know. I don't know what I want anymore."

"But you don't want me, do you?" he asked sadly. She noticed the tear running down his cheek and her heart broke. She couldn't answer him. A part of her wanted to reach out and throw her arms around him, tell him that she loved him and that they could make it work. But the other part knew that she wouldn't be being honest with herself or Jess.

"I do love you." she whispered sadly.

"Just not like you love him?"

Jess took her silence as her answer. He shook his head and ran his hand over his now wet face. "I can't do this anymore."

Rory closed her eyes and let the tears flow. When she looked again, Jess was heading to the front door and pulling on his coat. He glanced back at her for an instant and then he left. He left her and she collapsed onto the chair as the sobs wracked her body.

__

Flashback

Logan had never been more relieved to be back. After spending the last couple of days with his father in Omaha, he was sure he was going to lose his mind, hence the reason for him bailing early. Today had pretty much been one of the worst days of his life. His father had sat him down and basically mapped out the next ten years of his life. He had told him all of his plans for him and that he would be sending him to London for a year after graduation.

Logan knew that doomsday was inevitable but to have it all laid out for him just made it seem real. He had been avoiding any thought of his future lately. Last summer had been his last chance to be irresponsible and reckless. He wouldn't be able to do anything like that ever again once he joined his fathers company. It wasn't that he was an adrenaline junkie or that he was a feckless, carefree jerk. He just would like to have the choice. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and there was nothing he could do about it. It was his fate; his preordained destiny was kicking in. And it sucked.

As soon as he dropped his bags off at the apartment, he jumped in the car and headed towards his sanctuary, his Ace. She was the one person who could take it all away even if it was for just a second. She had this ability to make him forget about his sucky life. With one gaze into her blue eyes or one smile from her, he felt at peace. She was his rock and he needed her now more than ever.

However, as he pulled into the Gilmore driveway, he was surprised to see his Ace standing smiling at some other guy. He felt his stomach dip and his anger at his father pour over him as he stopped the car and got out.

"Logan!" she said surprised to see him as she stood next to the dark haired guy.

"Am I interrupting something?" Logan asked as he studied her friend.

"No. Hey, when did you get back?"

"A couple of hour's ago." he informed her removing his eyes from the guy and smiling as he glanced down at her. She looked confused.

"Oh, I thought…I thought you were getting back tomorrow?"

"I thought I'd surprise you, Ace." he said simply as his gaze returned to the other guy.

"Well, I'm glad you did because now you get to meet my old friend, Jess." she smiled as she turned to the guy Logan now knew as Jess.

What kind of name is that for a guy?__

Rory gestured to Logan and introduced him. "Jess, this is Logan. He's a friend from Yale. Logan," she turned back. "This is Jess. He's in from out of town."

Logan's eyes remained fixed on Jess. Jess stared back, neither speaking a word, clearly sizing each other up.

"Wow that sounded so grown up. We're at the age now where we say things like 'in from out of town' or 'old friend'. Because when your young, all your friends are new, you have to get old to have old friends." Logan smiled at Rory as she rambled on. He couldn't tell whether it was through nerves or if she was genuinely trying to lighten the mood. Deciding to help her out, he took a step towards Jess and offered his hand.

"How you doing?" he gave him a cagy smile. Jess took his hand and returned his smile.

"Okay." Rory watched them closely and smiled uneasily as they broke apart. Logan looked back at her as she started speaking.

"We were just going to grab a bite to eat."

"Great, well how about we all go together? Is that okay?" he asked Jess, not really caring what his answer was. He was going whether Jess liked it or not. He wanted Rory to himself tonight, but he guessed that was out of the window now. He wanted to talk to her and have her tell him that everything would be alright. Now Jess showing up had ruined an already crappy day.

"Okay by me."

"Good." he kept his hands in his pockets and his eyes on Jess. If he didn't know better, he was certain that whoever Jess was he had designs on Rory. And even though Logan didn't know the guy from Adam, he was absolutely sure that he was nowhere near good enough for her.

Rory looked from one to the other and then shrugged.

"Alright, good." she smiled and turned to Logan. "We were actually at a loss at where to go, so you actually saved us."

Logan smiled coolly back at her. "Call me Superman."

He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her with him in the direction of his Porsche. There was no way he was letting her ride with Jess.

"Why don't you follow us?" he said to Jess as he passed him. Jess smiled and lowered his head.

"Sure."

"Great." he said as excitedly as someone who was about to get their fingers chopped off.

Logan drove them in the direction of Rich Man's Shoe, their local haunt. When inside, he had made a point of sitting next to Rory so that Jess couldn't get his grubby hands on her. He ordered them their drinks and listened in as the 'old friends' caught up.

"So, we should probably order. It's a big menu so if you need guidance…" Rory said as she passed the menu over to Jess.

"I'm not hungry." Logan took a swig of scotch and looked over at Jess.

"You're not hungry?" he said disbelievingly. Jess looked at him pointedly.

"No."

"I thought the whole point was you two were going to get something to eat?" Logan quizzed him. He was so

_ onto him. He knew that he had no intention of them just 'catching up'._

RLRLRLRL

For the second time that day, Rory stood outside a door dreading the reception she would receive on the other side. This time it was the door to her childhood home and it was her mother she was dreading facing. She hadn't really spoken much to Lorelai since she found out about her elopement. Things between them had remained a little frosty especially on her part. Her mother hadn't let up with the phone calls and unreturned messages though, so she at least felt relieved that the chances of her kicking her out were pretty slim.

Summoning up enough courage, she raised her fist and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it opened and Lorelai stood in the doorway, shock on her face.

"Hey." she greeted her. Rory smiled nervously and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hey." she managed before lowering her gaze to the welcome mat. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Lorelai smiled and pulled her daughter towards her, engulfing her in a big bear hug. She had missed her little girl. Rory relaxed into the hug, clinging onto her mother, she felt the tears begin to fall. Lorelai pulled back and immediately her smile was replaced with a look of concern. She ran her hand over her daughter's wet cheeks and pulled her inside the house.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked softly as she guided her to the sofa. Rory followed her and let the tears fall freely. She sat down and Lorelai placed a cushion on her lap as Rory rest her head on it. Lorelai stroked her hair soothingly, just like she did when she was a child. Rory continued sobbing into the cushion.

"Kiddo?"

"J-Jess and, we…b-broke u-up." she managed to get out in between the tears. Lorelai sighed and rubbed her back.

"Oh honey. It's okay. It's going to be okay." she whispered as Rory continued spilling her heart out.

RLRLRL

"My face looks all puffy. You can tell I've been crying." Rory insisted as they made the short walk to Al's. In an effort to cheer her up, Lorelai had promised her pancakes and waffles and anything else she wanted.

"You look fine. With skin like yours, you could go for months without sleep and still look amazing." Lorelai placated her. "In fact, I hate you."

Rory smiled and shook her head. As they got closer to Al's, she caught sight of Lane sitting alone in the bandstand. She was wearing headphones and holding a couple of drumsticks.

"Um, there's Lane." She pointed her out to Lorelai. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you there? I'm going to go say hello."

"Okay." Rory crossed the street and climbed up the stairs until she was standing in front of her distracted friend. Lorelai watched her thoughtfully for a few minutes before heading for Al's.

"Lane!" Rory called out trying to get her attention. She had her eyes closed and was playing imaginary drums as she sang along to whatever she was listening to. Rory moved one of her headphones from her ears. "Lane!"

Lane opened her eyes and smiled as she finally noticed Rory. "Hey." she pulled her headphones off and put down her drumsticks. She noticed the slightly red splotchy face of her friend and knew instantly that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked as she grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her down to sit next to her.

"I'm fine." Rory really didn't want to break down again. She felt like she had been through the emotional ringer already today and she knew that one nudge would set her off again.

"Rory." Lane gave her a look that told her she wasn't buying it.

"Its over with Jess. We broke up."

"What? When? How?" Lane gripped her hand tighter. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He didn't do anything. I was the one who was stringing him along, lying to him. He was nothing but sweet and understanding and I just treated him like dirt."

"You did not." Lane disagreed with her.

"I kissed Logan." Rory reminded her. "That is not the actions of a good girlfriend."

"Rory, things happen. Jess wasn't exactly an angel, you know."

"He didn't deserve to be cheated on."

"You didn't cheat on him." Rory glared at her. Lane relented. "Okay, so you kissed another guy but…"

"He's better off without me." Lane shook her head as Rory leaned against the back of the chair.

"What about Logan? Does he know?" Lane enquired.

Rory shook her head. "No. I haven't talked to him since this morning."

"This morning?" Rory remembered that she hadn't filled Lane in on all of the details of the past twenty-four hours. So she told her everything about finding the engagement ring to Logan kissing her again and telling her that he didn't want her to marry Jess. Lane stared at her with her jaw permanently on the ground.

"I can't believe it. He said that?"

"Yeah."

"That is so romantic." Lane gushed and Rory nudged her on the arm. "So, what are you going to do now? I mean, you need to talk to Logan."

"I know. I just don't know what to say. I don't know what he's expecting. I don't even know if I want to be with him. Can I really trust him? He's not exactly Mr Reliable."

"He's crazy about you, Rory. If him telling you not to marry Jess doesn't prove that to you then I don't know what will."

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we hurt each other beyond repair and then that's it, friendship over for good? I don't know what I'd do if I lost him completely from my life. I…need him." she admitted as a tear escaped.

Lane shrugged. "I guess you just have to take the chance. Most things aren't worth it if they're not a little bit scary."

Rory sighed. Lane studied her closely. "Maybe you should take some time. Let everything calm down before you go jumping into something with Logan. Figure out what you really want."

"When did you get to be so wise?" she asked jokingly. Lane patted her ever growing stomach and smiled.

"It's motherhood. I think when you get pregnant; you grow some kind of sensible gene where you think about things more practically than you would normally."

Rory laughed her first genuine laugh all day. "Thanks Lane."

"Any time. I'm having twins; I need all the practice I can get."

RLRLRLRLRL

After stuffing their faces with pancakes, mother and daughter returned home and went about planning their evening. Rory had an early class the next day, so she couldn't stay over. She wanted to; she didn't want to go back to the apartment. It held too many memories.

Lorelai had convinced her to at least stay and watch 'The Way They Were' as she needed to wallow over break up number two with Jess. She had relented and agreed to stay for a while. As Lorelai gathered all of the ingredients for a typical Gilmore Movie Night, Rory slipped off into her old room and sat on the edge of the bed. She glanced around the room, thinking about how simple her life was way back when. She had made a right mess of things and needed to pick herself back up. She needed to talk to Logan. Ideally, they would be having potentially the most important conversation of their entire relationship face to face. But she was too much of a coward and so she decided just to call him on the phone.

Reaching for her cell phone, she flipped it open and dialled his number. She held her breath as she waited for him to answer. After the fifth ring, he picked up.

__

"Hello?"

Rory waited for a second before speaking. She had never felt more nervous before in her life.

"Hey." she finally said. Her voice barely audible.

__

"Ace? Is that you?"

"It's me."

__

"You sound different. Are you okay?"

Rory smiled as she heard the genuine concern in his tone. She found it amazing how well he knew her. Even by hearing the tone of her voice over a phone line, he could tell how she felt.

"I'm okay. Tired."

__

"Well, you will get up at six o'clock in the morning and drive to New York. Where are you now?"

"Stars Hollow." she said reluctantly knowing that he would know instantly that something was wrong.

"_Ace, what happened?"_

Taking a deep breath, she told him. "Jess and I broke up. It's over. He knows about the kiss, he knows everything."

__

"You told him?"

"He worked it out. He asked me straight out and I couldn't lie to him anymore." she said honestly. There was silence on the line for a few seconds.

"Logan?" she asked checking he was still there.

__

"I'm here. I'm just trying to process everything. So…what now?"

Rory sighed. "I don't know. I think I just need to take some time to think about things. Figure it out."

__

"Figure what out?"

Rory recognised the slightly harsher tone in his voice. "I don't think we should just go diving into something, Logan. I need to clear my head. I need you to give me some time."

__

"I've given you time, Rory. I've given you four years and you're still trying to figure it out? I'm tired of waiting."

Logan's voice was thick with frustration with a little hint of anger. "I know. I'm sorry. I just need…"

__

"You know what, you take all the time you need, Rory. Do whatever you want."

At that, he hung up the phone. Rory collapsed onto her bed and curled herself up into a little ball. She felt the tears overflowing and frustrated with herself and with everything in her life, she threw her cell phone across the room in anger.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan sat at the bar nursing his drink feeling sorry for himself. He kept rerunning the last phone conversation he had with Rory. He wished he could just flick a switch and make everything alright. He wished that things between him and Rory could just be simple. The obstacle which had been standing in their way had now been removed. Why couldn't they figure things out together?

"Someone looks a little grumpy tonight." Bobbi joked as she joined him at the bar. She had invited him out for a round of drinks with her, Nick and Philip after a rather dull day at the office. She had noticed how miserable he had been all day and took it upon herself to try and cheer him up.

"Sorry, I'm not the best company right now." he admitted as he peered into his now empty glass. He gestured to the bartender for a refill.

"Is Daddy Dearest bothering you again?" She knew he didn't have the best relationship with his father.

"I wish." he stated dryly and took a swig of his now full glass of scotch.

"So, then it's a girl." Bobbi deduced tucking her long, shiny blonde hair behind her ears.

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"I'm not an idiot, Logan. I might be blonde, but it can be deceiving." she said in her English accent. Logan sighed and turned to face her.

"She wouldn't happen to have brown hair, blue eyes and was about ten seconds away from scratching my eyes out yesterday morning, would she?"

He inclined his head and stared at her in surprise.

"I saw the way you were looking at her the other night." she nudged him playfully. "You know, I had full intentions to get you drunk and seduce you at that party, but then she showed up and it was as if no one else was in the room. You couldn't take your eyes off her, or your hands. I'm guessing the boyfriend is providing you with your dilemma?"

"The boyfriend is no longer in the picture. They broke up." Logan informed her. Bobbi frowned in confusion.

"So then what is the problem? Why are you here drowning your sorrows when you should be romancing her under candle light?"

"Because she needs time." he replied, his tone full of anguish.

"Time to do what?" Bobbi wondered. She knew that if she was the object of Logan Huntzberger's affections, she wouldn't need any time to think about it.

"She said she needed to figure things out. Whatever that means." he shrugged and downed his scotch. Bobbi pondered this for a few moments and then placed her hand on his thigh in a comforting gesture.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Logan. If she needs time then give it to her. She just broke up with her boyfriend. Do you really want to be the rebound guy? She probably just needs time to clear her head and start functioning properly again. Break ups are tough, no matter what the circumstances. If she's worth waiting for, then don't push her too hard. You might end up losing her all together. I'm not sure you would want that now, would you?" She squeezed his thigh and leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek before sliding off her stool and returning to the table where Nick and Philip were sitting.

Logan watched her go and then turned back to face the bar. He thought about everything she said. She was right, he knew it. He was just being selfish. He was just tired of waiting for his life to start. But if time is what she needed, then he would give it to her. He had waited this long after all; he could wait a little longer.

****

A/N: So, this chapter came a little sooner than planned. I had originally planned to have Jess actually propose to her and have her procrastinate over what she should do, but I like you are just too impatient. Plus I think she's done enough procrastinating. I didn't want to drag it on forever and as the story is about Rory and Logan seeing the light, I figured that I didn't really need to go down that route of having Jess propose and then she realises what she really wants. I think that her reaction to finding the ring (throwing up) was enough of an indicator. She knows that Jess is not the one she is supposed to be with deep down. Her relationship with Logan has always had undertones of something more than friendship and with Lane and Logan pointing that out to her in their own unique ways, she is finally ready to admit that to herself. All she needs is time. Anyway, sorry for rambling on.

****

The next chapter will see Rory finding something out that will send her off the rails slightly. Oh, and look out for the big fight flashback. I intended for it to be in this chapter, but I decided to split it up. Now, you know what I think, click the little button and tell me what you think. Please!


	10. Chapter 10: Will You Be My Lois Lane?

****

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait between updates. I just haven't been able to sit down and focus on anything lately. I don't know what is wrong with me. It's not a case of Writers block as I know exactly what I want to write, I just get too easily distracted. I have started writing the next chapters of WIMTB, JHL and AOSCR. WIMTB is further along so expect that to be posted sometime this week hopefully. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I will try not to let a month pass without updating in future. Please review, I'm anxious to hear what you think about this chapter in particular. Thanks guys. J

I don't own anything.

Seeing The Light

Chapter Ten: Will you be my Lois Lane?

As soon as she opened the door to her apartment, Logan's voice drifted over her. It had been a long day, but somehow just hearing him speak made her feel better and a little relieved. She stood at the doorway and slid off her jacket. She hung it up and smiled to herself as she listened to his message.

__

"…I think I just got so frustrated because I feel like I've been waiting for you forever. I thought that now you would just instantly know what you wanted. I kind of hoped it was me. But I understand. You need time. I don't want this to be about getting back at Jess or anything. I want you to get him out of your system and then, maybe we can talk. Okay, so I am totally rambling now, so I'll stop. Just don't take too much time. You know me, I'm too impatient. I'll talk to you soon, Ace. Bye."

Rory leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She was still smiling, if anything her smile had only grown as she listened to the message. He was giving her time. He was letting her figure things out and she couldn't deny how happy she was that he wasn't backing out. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him from her life too.

Letting out a sigh, she heard another voice. It sounded more mechanic and computerised.

__

"Message deleted."

Rory frowned and quickly turned the corner to see Jess standing over at the other side of the room beside the answering machine. He had just deleted her message.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked loudly, her eyes narrowing as he spun around to face her. He didn't answer; he just stared back at her.

"Did you just delete my message?" she moved towards him, her anger growing. Jess just stood there not speaking a word. "Well, say something! What the hell gives you the right to delete my messages?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He mumbled. Rory's eyes flew open wide.

"What?"

"I said 'it wouldn't be the first time.'" He repeated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"How many other times has there been?" she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. A rage was brewing inside her.

"A few." he shrugged. "I didn't want you talking to him. But I guess he won in the end."

Rory's anger bubbled over. "What right do you have deleting my messages? How dare you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I just have a problem with another guy harassing my girlfriend. It turns out I have good reason to. You two have probably been sleeping together this whole time."

"Don't be ridiculous. I never cheated on you like that."

"No? Well I have." Rory let his words sink in as the silence descended between them. She was trying to process what he just said. He had cheated on her. She couldn't believe it. Or maybe he was just saying it to hurt her as much as she hurt him.

"What?" she asked again. She hoped that he would tell her that he didn't mean it.

"You heard." He said as he gave her an icy stare. Rory's head snapped toward the door as a dark haired woman appeared.

"Is that the last of them?" she asked as she entered the room. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the scene before her. Rory felt the tears prickle in her eyes as she looked back at Jess questioningly.

"Rory, I'd like you to meet Rachel. Rachel this is Rory," he fixed his eyes on Rory, "Rachel lives in Philadelphia. I've been sleeping with her for about two months now. Every time I went back to Philly, I was with her."

Rory wiped the stray tear away as it ran down her cheek. As she stared into Jess' cold eyes, she saw no flicker of remorse or anguish. All she saw was anger and hatred. His tone was even and harsh. He wanted to hurt her, just like she hurt him.

"This whole time, you…"

"Yep. I guess that makes us even." He said coolly. Rory narrowed her eyes and took a step towards him.

"Even? How is this even? I never slept with Logan. All we ever did was kiss. You've been having an affair with another girl for months! How does that compare?"

"You're right. It doesn't compare. Me sleeping with someone else doesn't come close to what you did."

"What?" Rory was confused now. She had no idea how he could possibly say that her kissing another guy was worse than him having an affair.

"You're in love with him. You have been since before we ever got together. So, you kissing him is worse than me sleeping with someone else."

"That is such a load of…"

"Think about it. You have so much more invested than I do. Kissing someone that you love is worse than me having meaningless sex with some random person."

Rory shook her head and looked over at Rachel who was standing watching them with a hurt expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Imagine being with someone who is completely in love with someone else. Wouldn't you feel more upset by that than some one night stand?" he quizzed her.

"You said you have been sleeping with her for months. That's hardly a one night stand." She was yelling now.

"Whatever." Jess turned away from her and picked up a box from the table. "I'll pick up the rest of my stuff some other time." He looked at her one last time before turning away and heading for the door. Rachel stood frozen for a few moments just staring blankly at Rory.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely and followed Jess out of the apartment leaving Rory alone.

Rory felt the tears begin to flow freely as the door closed and she collapsed to the ground. She couldn't believe what Jess had told her. She couldn't believe that he had cheated on her. He had lied to her all this time. She felt a whole cacophony of emotions build up inside her; anger, pain, betrayal.

She felt like her whole relationship with Jess had been a lie. She naively thought that she was enough for him, apparently she was wrong.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close as the tears streamed down over her cheeks. She blamed herself. It was all her fault. This whole thing with Logan had driven Jess to cheat on her. For the longest time she had remained oblivious to the fact that there was more than friendship between her and Logan, but everyone else could see it including Jess. All of those arguments, the fights that always came back to Logan. She had denied it vehemently but maybe her actions spoke louder than words. She had pushed Jess away and he had sought comfort elsewhere.

Now that they were over, Rory realised that she had never really loved Jess second time around. She thought she had, but something was missing. She was starting to think that maybe she hadn't been able to give him her whole heart because it belonged to someone else. It wasn't hers to give away.

__

Flashback

Logan had been sitting in his Porsche parked in the Gilmore's driveway for the last fifteen minutes trying to think of what to say to Rory. He was trying to find the words to apologise to her for his behaviour the previous night. He had settled on honesty. He figured that would be the best way to go about seeking her forgiveness. He would just tell her all about his father's plans for him to go to London. Surely she would understand why he had been such a jerk to both her and Jess.

Taking a deep breath, Logan reached over to the passenger seat and lifted the box of donuts he had bought as a peace offering. He pushed open the car door and climbed out. He locked the car and made his way around to the back of the Gilmore's house to the pool house where Rory frequented.

As he reached the door, he saw Rory sitting on the couch through the window. She was reading a book and was still in her dressing gown. It was still quite early. He hoped she had had her morning coffee already. Dealing with an angry Gilmore girl who hadn't had any coffee yet was not something he wanted to endure.

Sighing, he raised his hand and gently tapped on the glass pane on the door. Normally he would just walk in but he felt, given the circumstances, that he should wait to be invited.

He smiled as he noticed Rory hold her finger up gesturing that she would be there in a minute as she finished reading. Eventually, she closed the book over and turned to see who was at her door. Logan gave her a small wave and smiled tentatively. Rory just glared at him and then made her way to the door. She opened it and stood with one hand on her hip. Logan shifted under her stare. She didn't look very happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Logan lowered his gaze to the ground before remembering that he had donuts. He knew her well enough to know that if you wanted to get on her good side that you should always keep her caffeinated and have a steady supply of donuts on hand.

He raised his head up and smiled at her. He offered her the box of treats and fixed his eyes on hers.

"I have donuts." he handed the box over waiting for Rory to take them but she didn't. She remained staring at him with anger in her eyes.

"I repeat. What are you doing here?" Logan ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Can I come in?" he placed the box under his arm. "At least let me explain about last night."

"What's to explain? You were an ass." she told him firmly. Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well maybe I had a reason for acting like that. I just got back from the trip from hell with my father. All I wanted to do was hang out with you and talk to you about it and there was Jeff."

Rory rolled her eyes and sighed. "His name is Jess."

"Whatever. Look, I'm sorry I came back early. I really messed things up here." he shrugged as she went back to her place on the couch. Logan followed her inside and closed the door over. If she was going to yell at him, he didn't want Richard and Emily to hear.

"Jess wrote a book. He wrote a book and you mocked him." she said vehemently.

"I did not mock him." he protested. Ok, he did a little but he had his reasons. He was trying to show Rory how much of a loser the guy was.

"He's doing something."

"What and you're not?"

"Well, no. Look at me Logan! I'm living with my grandparents."

"That's temporary."

"Temporary can turn into forever." Logan sat down on the chair opposite her.

"You're not living with the Gilmore's forever." he said firmly. He wouldn't allow it to happen.

"I'm in the DAR. I spend my time going to teas and cocktail parties." she said growing frustrated with herself. With her life.

"Again. Temporary." Rory eyed him sternly.

"I'm just wasting my time partying and drinking. Just hanging out, doing nothing." Logan frowned at this. That sounded awfully like a dig at him. Was she blaming him for her life not being the way she wanted it?

"Whoa. Don't pull me into this. This isn't my fault. Don't make me feel guilty for your partying and drinking. That's your choice. When I ask you to hang out, you can say no." he said growing angry that she would put this on him. He blamed himself enough as it was. He didn't need her pointing the finger as well.

"Its all we do."

"Its not all we do." he said annoyed. Rory shrugged.

"Its all you do."

Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "Its my prerogative, you know. Your damn straight, I'm going to party. I'm going to do it while I still have the chance because come June my life is over." he said ardently. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes. Your horrible life. Lets hear about it!" she remarked flippantly. Logan felt the anger grow inside him.

"You got a week?"

"You have every door open to you, Logan. You have opportunities that anyone would kill for, including me."

"No one's stopping you from making whatever you want happen." He shook his head. "Do whatever you want."

"Its not as easy when its not handed to you." she spat back.

"Really? Its all so easy for me? I don't want that life. Its forced on me. You talk about all of these doors being open to me, all I see is one door and I'm being pushed through it. I have no choice. You try living without options." he was shouting now. He couldn't believe how she was attacking him. He couldn't believe that Rory, the one person he could always rely on was turning on him.

"How hard are you fighting it?" That did it. He lost it.

"I didn't tell you to quit Yale. You did that. I gave you one month, you went beyond a month and it had nothing to do with me. It was all you. Now, you want to change it? Change it, but don't blame me. Don't you dare blame me!" his temper boiled over. He was full of anger and rage. He felt betrayed by Rory that she would turn on him like this. He had enough going on in his life he didn't need her using him as a scapegoat for all of her problems. He stood up running a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down.

He let out a frustrated sigh as Rory stared back at him. He kept his eyes on her. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth but no words would come out.

"Is everything alright?" Logan spun around to see Jess standing at the door way to Rory's bedroom. He was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head. The same shirt he was wearing the night before. As soon as he laid eyes on Logan, his own eyes darkened and a scowl covered his features. "What's he doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Logan commented as his gaze turned back to Rory.

"You okay?" Jess made his way over to where Rory was now standing. He flung his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her face. Logan couldn't take his eyes off the scene. He felt a sick feeling grow in the pit of his stomach as he watched Jess with his hands all over his Ace. He had spent the night. He couldn't believe that she would sleep with that loser. Just the thought made him want to throw up.

Logan's eyes remained locked on Rory's as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing here.

"Look man, I think you should leave." Jess told him firmly. Logan removed his eyes from Rory and focused on Jess. He shook his head and then with one last glance at Rory, he turned on his heel and made his way for the door.

"Gladly."

RLRLRLRL

Logan turned out the hall light as he made his way to his room. It had been a hard couple of days and all he wanted was to just shut his eyes and forget about it all. His big, comfortable bed was calling to him and the little energy he had left was in no mood to fight it.

That was until there was a knock at the door. Logan groaned. He looked at his watch to see how late it was and figured it was probably a thoroughly drunken Finn looking for a couch to crash on. He let out a sigh as he slowly made his way to the door and unlocked it. He pulled the door open ready to scold his best friend for showing up so late, but he came face to face with another of his best friends.

"Ace?" He questioned her appearance and rubbed his eyes wondering if maybe he was actually asleep and dreaming that she was here. Slowly, she raised her eyes from the ground and he found his heart sinking as he saw how sad she looked. Her blue eyes were brimming with tears. He reached out a hand instinctively as she hugged herself tightly. "Ace…?"

"I know I said I needed space, but…can I stay here tonight? I really don't want to be alone right now." She sniffed and Logan wanted nothing more than to pull her inside and wrap his arms around her. He had always been protective of his Ace, even before he realised that his feelings for her were more than just friendly. He slowly let his eyes fall over her lithe frame. He noticed the bag at her feet and the tired look in her eyes. As much as he wanted to figure out their relationship, he wanted to be there for her. He wasn't going to let his feelings and frustrations get in the way of a friend in need.

"Come inside." He told her and reached for the bag as she picked it up from the floor. Rory gazed sadly up at him and as he closed the door behind her, she turned and threw herself into his arms. Logan was slightly caught off guard by the sheer force of her as her body clung to his. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he ran his hands over her back soothingly trying to calm her quiet sobs. He was worried now. He had never seen her like this before.

After a few minutes, he pulled away slightly and gazed down at her. Her face was tearstained and she looked so miserable. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped the pad of his thumb over her wet cheeks.

"Rory?" he whispered softly. She lifted her watery eyes up to meet his and his heart broke for her. Whatever it was that had happened he wanted to do whatever he could to take the pain away. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her. "What happened?"

Rory tried to regain her composure and wiped her hands over her face as the tears eventually subsided. She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't. She knew that if she told him about Jess, he would say 'I told you so'. Or he would want to cause him physical pain. Neither would help her right now. So she chose to stay silent.

"I'm really tired. I just want to sleep." She yawned as she pulled away from him. Logan noticed the hard edge to her voice and instantly felt a little hurt that she was closing herself off to him. However, he was determined not to let his feelings for her or his dislike of Jess get in the way of him being there for his best friend in her hour of need.

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair before he took her hand in his. He slowly led her through the hallway and to his bedroom. He guided her inside and stopped behind her. Rory stood silently in the middle of the room, just staring at her surroundings.

Logan watched her closely. She looked so lost. "You can sleep in here. I'll take the spare room."

Rory spun around to face him, her eyes wide open. "I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

"It's not a problem." He shrugged and crossed the room to where she was standing. He placed his hands on her arms and leaned forward kissing her forehead. "Try and get some sleep."

He broke away and gazed down at her. Rory gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Her voice came out in a pained whisper and Logan used all of his strength not to pull her into his arms and lose himself in her. He had meant what he said in that message he left her. He didn't want to be the rebound guy. He had realised that he had to let her sort her head out first before they could have any chance of being together.

"Goodnight, Ace." He rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture and then turned and left the room. Rory stared after him for a few minutes before peeling off her jacket. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. All she wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and go to sleep. She just wanted to put this crummy day behind her.

She slid off her shoes and decided that she needed something to sleep in. So, she got up off the bed and crossed over to Logan's dresser where she opened a drawer and pulled out one of his tee shirts. She held it up to her face to breathe in his scent and immediately felt a wave of calm wash over. She quickly undressed and tugged the tee shirt over her head. Then she made her way to his bed and climbed under the covers.

As she settled in, she felt the events of the day wash over her. She lay still, staring up at the ceiling thinking about what a mess her life had become. She had never felt more alone than she did at that moment.

The bed was huge and she felt like she needed something to hold onto. Something familiar to comfort her. Turning onto her side, she grabbed Logan's pillow and snuggled into it. She found herself sniffing the pillow. It smelled of him. It smelled of Logan.

Closing her eyes, she found herself thinking about being in Logan's arms. His pillow might smell like him but it was a poor substitute for the real thing. She ached to feel his arms tight around her body and she wanted nothing more than to be lulled to sleep by the sound of his breathing. It wasn't enough being in his bed she wanted to be with him.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, she threw off the covers and sat up. She swung her legs out from under the comforter and slowly made her way to the door. She crept quietly along the hallway until she reached Logan's spare room. She nervously stared at the door trying to decide what to do. Should she go inside or just go back to her own bed?

The selfish part of her needed him tonight. She needed him to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. He was the only one who could take her pain away. However, she had told him that she needed time and her crawling into bed with him late at night might send out the wrong signals.

Selfishness won out and she found herself opening the door. She stared into the darkness finding her body frozen on the spot. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward into the room and closed the door behind her. As she reached the bed, she noticed Logan's eyes were open.

"Ace?" He sat up and pulled the covers over inviting her in. She held his gaze for a few more minutes and then climbed in beside him. Logan covered her with the blanket. As she settled in, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt her chest pressing against his as she snuggled into him. Logan kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes. She felt safe in his arms. She felt loved. She quickly found herself drifting off to sleep while Logan ran his hand soothingly over her face. Their legs tangled together as sleep overcame them both. All of the arguments, the complications, and the hurt disappeared as both noticed how well they fit in each others arms.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan woke up instantly feeling slightly disorientated. It took him a few seconds to remember why he had spent the night in his spare room. A few seconds later he remembered who he had shared the bed with. He rolled over to see the other side of the bed was empty. He couldn't help but feel slightly deflated when he saw Rory wasn't there.

He was worried about her, but he couldn't deny how incredible it felt to fall asleep with her in his arms. He let out a groan as he suddenly felt guilty. Rory was obviously going through something and all he could think about was how good it felt to be close to her.

Logan lay back and shut his eyes before the sound of something smashing grabbed his attention. He snapped open his eyes and immediately jumped up and out of bed. He hurried through the hallway and into the kitchen where he found Rory kneeling on the floor, picking up pieces of broken crockery.

Logan stood for a few seconds watching her before realising how early it was. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only six a.m. His gaze took in the tidiness of the kitchen. The dishes that he had left the night before had magically disappeared. The counter surfaces looked shiny and pristine. He could actually see his reflection on the floor as he looked down at her.

"Ace?" He let out a sigh and scratched his head as she finished picking up the broken pieces of what was previously his favourite mug. She smiled sheepishly when she noticed him standing there and then threw the shattered pieces into the bin.

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?" She asked him as she grabbed a cloth and continued wiping the cupboard doors maniacally. Logan watched her closely.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He admitted.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd clean up. The place was a bit of a mess." She informed him while rinsing out the cloth.

"Yes, that's why I hire professionals to do it." Rory scoffed.

"Why hire professionals when I can do it for free?" She waved it off and then went about trying to empty the bin. Logan noticed her struggle with the heavy bag and offered his assistance but she just shoved him away.

"I can do it." She insisted and continued to struggle on while Logan watched her intently. He was growing more worried by the second. Here she was at six o'clock in the morning cleaning his kitchen. He had no idea how long she had been up for, but judging by the lemon scent emanating from the room, he was going to guess that she had been at it for a while.

"Rory. Rory!" He took the bin bag from her and sat it on the floor. He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Logan." She complained as she followed him and sat down on the couch. Logan's gaze took in the tidiness of the room he was now in and realised that she had cleaned the living room also.

"Rory, what's going on?" He turned to face her. His eyes burrowing into hers waiting for her to tell him the truth. Rory shifted uncomfortably under his gaze but remained quiet.

"Nothings going on. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd clean up." she said blankly.

"Rory." He said in a warning tone. He placed his hand on her arm. "What happened? You show up last night in tears. You won't talk to me. You're cleaning my apartment. What happened?"

Rory didn't respond. She just stared at the magazines on the coffee table. She had meant to put those away.

Logan sighed in frustration. "Is it Lorelai? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Did Jess…?"

"It's nothing. I just, I was tired last night. I'm fine now." She cut him off. "Hey, what are Colin and Finn up to these days?" She spun around to face him, her big blue eyes shining. He was slightly caught out by her change in demeanour.

"Um…I don't know."

"Do you think they'd be up for a night out? Just you, me, Colin and Finn. We could go clubbing like the good old days." She smiled brightly at him. Logan frowned.

"Rory, we never went clubbing."

"Well we should have." She said cheerily. "Why don't you call them? I'll go finish up in the kitchen and then make a start in the bathroom."

"Um…Rory it's six o'clock in the morning. I highly doubt whether Colin and Finn will be awake this early." He informed her. Rory considered this for a second and then pulled herself up off the couch.

"Well then call them later. What time do you have to be at work?" She quizzed him as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Eight o'clock. I was planning on sleeping in, but…" He said the last part quietly to himself.

"Okay. Great. You go take a shower. I'll make you breakfast and then we can meet back here tonight. It'll be so much fun. I haven't had a good night out in forever."

Before Logan could say anything, she was up and back in the kitchen singing as she finished her mission. Logan slowly processed everything she had said and found himself confused by her actions. She was acting crazy, but he didn't know what to do about it. So, he decided to do as she said and headed to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower. He'd deal with Rory when he was more awake and had back up. Who knows? Maybe a night out would do her some good.

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan sat on the couch staring at the TV, listening as Colin and Finn bickered over who was the better superhero; Spiderman or Superman. Colin was on Spiderman's side because apparently he could relate to a guy who was bitten by a mutant spider and then discovered that he could climb walls. Finn was of the opinion that Superman was the better superhero, purely because his name had 'super' in the title plus he wore his underwear over his tights.

"Yeah, but Peter Parker had the hots for Mary Jane, who just so happened to be a redhead." Colin explained to Finn who grew silent at that. Logan shook his head. He always had a bit of a preference for Batman. He could relate to a rich guy wanting to do good. Plus he had some cool gadgets and the Batmobile was awesome.

"Lois Lane was hot and smart." Finn threw back at him. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Since when was that a prerequisite for you? I thought you preferred girls with no brains." Colin asked. Logan took a swig of his Scotch and then peered down the hallway towards his spare room. They had been waiting for Rory to appear so they could go out, but like any self respecting woman, she was keeping them waiting.

"Lois Lane is probably more Logan's type anyway." Colin remarked.

"Huh?" Logan snapped out of his trance.

"I was just saying how Lois Lane is more your type. Beautiful, brainy, has aspirations in the world of journalism." He said with a smirk on his face. Logan rolled his eyes and slumped back on the couch, refusing to take the bait. Finn bit instead.

"Why would you think that?" Finn asked in his Aussie accent. His words came out a little slurred as he was already slightly tipsy. Colin shook his head at his inebriated friend.

"Rory." He reminded him. Finn stared at him with a confused expression on his face before finally understanding what he was referring to.

"Oh right." He nodded his head and took another swig of beer. "So, have you gotten anywhere yet? Please tell me that you took advantage of her spending the night at your place."

Logan didn't respond. He kept his eyes focused on the TV. Finn shook his head in disappointment.

"You've lost your touch, mate."

"Seriously Logan. When are you two going to finally realise that you are supposed to be together and stop tormenting the rest of us?" Colin sighed from his place on the floor.

"She just broke up with Jess." He muttered quietly.

"So?" Finn exclaimed.

"So, I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for. I don't even know if I'm ready for it." Logan explained growing more agitated.

"Logan, she showed up here late last night. She climbed into bed with you. She cleaned your apartment. I think she may just be trying to tell you something."

"Exactly. She showed up last night…in tears. She climbed into bed with me because she couldn't sleep on her own. She cleaned my apartment because there is something going on with her and this is how she deals with it, by ignoring it and pretending that everything is fine. I know her. I know her better than I know myself. Something's not right." He said firmly. His concern had only grown during the day. He had found himself calling Lorelai to ask her if she knew anything, but she was just as in the dark as he was.

"She wants to go clubbing for god sake!" He said as if that was proof enough that there was something wrong with her. Finn and Colin stayed silent as they all focused their attention back on the TV.

A few minutes later, the door to Logan's spare room opened and Rory made her way through the hall and into the living room. She was met by three pairs of eyes as she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other while they scanned her outfit.

"Wow!" Colin said as he gaped at her. She looked at Finn and smiled as he wiped up the beer he had spilled upon her arrival. Logan said nothing. He just stared at her openly taking in every inch of her slightly revealing black dress.

"How do I look?" She asked them and spun around letting them see the whole package. She had to admit that she was a little nervous about wearing this dress. It was quite short and backless and the thin material seemed to cling to her every curve. It wasn't really her, but when she had gone shopping that day, she had spotted it in the store and felt like it was the perfect dress to help her with her plan to put the past behind her.

"You look…wow!" Colin said again, his eyes wide with admiration. Finn let out a low whistle of appreciation while Logan said nothing. He looked away and then stood up.

"Can we go now?" He asked in a rather cold tone. Rory frowned.

"Um, yeah. Let me just grab my jacket." She told him and brushed passed him to pick up her purse from the couch. He remained frozen to the spot but kept his eyes on the ground. "Lets go."

"Lets go!" Finn said happily and then followed her out. Colin looked at Logan whose expression was icy cool.

"You okay?" He asked, showing concern for his friend's rigid demeanour.

"I'm fine. Lets go get drunk!"

RLRLRLRLRL

As it turned out, Logan would be in need of that drink and many more as the evening wore on. He grew more and more pissed off as he had the pleasure of watching guys checking Rory out and then much to his chagrin, he had to watch as she danced with practically every knucklehead in the club. Colin had to restrain him on several occasions from pummelling any guys who got a little too hands-on for his liking. Rory remained oblivious to it all.

When they arrived at the club, she seemed in jubilant mood and had headed straight to the bar with Finn. She had then surprised the three of them when she informed them that they had the right idea during college about avoiding serious relationships.

"You guys were so right to keep things casual. Getting involved with someone only leads to disappointment and heartache." She told them all while sipping on her colourful alcoholic concoction.

"Here here!" Finn raised his glass chinking it with hers. She then proceeded to collapse into a fit of giggles.

"You've changed your tune. What happened to all that serial monogamy crap?" Colin quizzed her. Logan sat at the table in silence nursing his scotch.

"I realised that life is too short. Why waste time on just one person? When there is a whole world out there!" She said loudly emphasising her point by throwing her hand up in the air. Logan stood up and excused himself to the bar.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked as her eyes followed Logan over to the bar.

"I think he might be feeling a bit unloved, love." Finn nudged her playfully. Rory collapsed into another fit of giggles and only stopped when a tall dark haired guy approached the table.

"Hi, would you like to dance?" He asked with a confident smirk on his face. Rory smiled up at him. She finished off her drink and then took his hand as he lead her onto the dance floor.

Logan watched them dancing from his position at the bar. His eyes remained focused on them both, particularly where the guy was putting his hands. He ignored the lame attempts of a petite blonde girl trying to get his attention; he only had eyes for one woman. He just wished that she wasn't dancing with another man.

"You know she doesn't mean it, right?" Logan turned to see Colin standing beside him. "She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying."

"She seemed pretty coherent to me." Logan said bitterly as his eyes darkened in Rory's direction once again.

"I think you were right about something being off with her. That's not the Rory we all know and love." Colin offered. Logan just shrugged.

"Maybe it is. Maybe she just kept it well hidden." Logan turned back to the bar to order another drink. He couldn't bare having to watch her being groped by the lecherous guy she was dancing with. It was using up all of his strength not to go over there and pull her away from said letch.

"Or maybe you just waited too long to tell her how you really feel." Colin said in a slightly irritated voice.

"She knows how I feel Colin. It doesn't seem to bother her too much." Colin looked at Logan and then sighed as his gaze fell on Rory. She was dancing very intimately with the dark haired guy. He, himself felt an urge to go smack the guy over the head. He could only imagine how hard it must be for Logan to have to watch.

RLRLRLRLRL

"I had so much fun tonight!" Rory exclaimed as Logan propped her up against the wall while he tried to find his keys. It was pretty late and after much persuading and the fact that the clubs had now all closed, he had eventually managed to get her to go home with him.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he finally found his keys and unlocked the door. Rory stumbled as she entered the apartment causing Logan to reach out to hold her up. His hands rested on her hips and she leaned back into him. Logan caught a whiff of her perfume and found himself biting his lip trying not to give in to the urges from within.

"I think we should do this more often. Just the four of us. Finn is so funny. He's a funny Finn." She giggled and Logan guided her through the hallway and into the living room.

"Yeah, maybe." Rory turned around in his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck. She peered up at him inquisitively with her big blue eyes.

"You didn't have fun?" She asked in a childlike voice.

"Yeah, I love watching guys with their hands all over you. Its my favourite pass-time." He said sarcastically. Rory giggled again.

"Aw is Logan jealous?" She pouted and Logan had to resist the urge to bend down and kiss that pout right off her luscious lips.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like seeing guys all over you."

"They weren't all over me."

"Um, yeah. They were, Ace."

"We were just dancing." She said firmly shaking her head.

"That's not what it looked like to me." Logan offered. The jealousy was clear in his tone. Rory giggled.

"I might have let those guys dance with me, but I was never going to go home with them. There was only ever one guy who I was going home with tonight." She moved closer to him so her chest was pressed against his. Logan sighed.

"Yeah?" He asked sceptically. Rory remained silent but shook her head in reply while keeping her eyes on his.

"Rory-" He was cut off when Rory reached up and brought his head closer to hers and then proceeded to place a long, tender kiss on his lips. When she broke away, Logan could feel the roar of his heart thumping in his chest. He gazed down at her with longing in his eyes and before he knew it she was on him again. Her mouth fastened on his as she sought as much of him as she could possibly have. Their tongues duelled while their hands groped for every inch of flesh.

"Rory, wait." He broke away only to see the carnal lust in her eyes. It took every ounce of strength he had not to just grab her and ravish her right there in his living room.

"I want you, Logan." She whispered in a husky voice that made his blood boil. He couldn't help himself, his hands found her waist and he pulled her flush against him as his lips kissed her hungrily. She whimpered as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth and clung to him as his hands roamed over her back caressingly. Eventually, the lack of oxygen became a factor and she was the one to pull away this time. She took a step back, keeping her eyes fixed on his. She then proceeded to lower the straps of her dress over her shoulders, indicating that she wanted things to move on quickly. Logan watched her intently as he felt his whole body respond to her seductive wiles.

He ran an unsteady hand through his hair and down the back of his neck as his eyes took in the sight of her standing before him. She looked so invitingly sexy. He wanted to devour her completely, but he needed to be certain that this wasn't just the drink talking. He needed to be sure that this is what she wanted too.

"Rory, are you sure you want to do this?" His voice came out sounding strained as though it pained him to speak. Rory nodded seductively at him and moved towards him. She reached up and kissed his neck softly causing Logan to let out a guttural groan. "This is going to change everything."

"It doesn't have to." She whispered as she nibbled on his collarbone. Logan opened his eyes and pushed her away slightly.

"What?" He asked confused by her response. She smiled up at him before running her fingers over his chest.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal. It's just sex. It doesn't have to mean anything." She said dreamily as she traced her fingers over his belt buckle. Logan's eyes widened as he struggled to understand what she was telling him.

"What?"

Rory shrugged. "If Jess can do it, why can't I?"

The mention of Jess' name caught him off guard, but suddenly things began to fall into place. "Jess? What does…he cheated on you, didn't he?"

Rory didn't answer. She began un-tucking the ends of his shirt from his pants. Logan stopped her and moved away from her trying to let this new information process in his mind.

"That's what all of this was about, wasn't it? You trying to get back at Jess." He could feel anger brewing inside him. She was just using him for her own revenge against Jess. She didn't care about him at all.

He let out a sigh and then shook his head. Rory took a step towards him but he instantly moved away.

"I need to get out of here." He told her as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Rory stared after him in awe.

"But this is your apartment!" She called after him. Her only response was the sound of the door banging shut and then the tears began to flow.

RLRLRLRLRL

__

Flashback

Rory had been back at Yale now for a few days and everything seemed to be falling back into place. She and her mother were talking and back in their old routine. She had moved in with Paris and Doyle and she had a new enthusiasm and determination to pursue her dreams. Life was good. Even things with Jess were good. However, there was still one thing missing from her life. Or more specifically, one person. She may have reconciled with her mother but she had still lost her best friend.

After the fight, she hadn't spoken to Logan or heard from him at all. It had been two months since they had last talked. The longest she had ever gone without talking to him. She wasn't afraid to admit that she missed him and wished that she could fix things between them. However, she had no idea where to start.

He didn't approve of her boyfriend and she was pretty sure that he hated her for what she said to him during their argument. They had both crossed a line with each other and it had resulted in her losing one of the most important people in her life.

She knew that she would run into him eventually on campus. Yale was a big school but not that big. Their paths would cross eventually and when they did, she wasn't sure what she would say. She wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her again. Maybe he would just keep walking passed her. She couldn't blame him if he did.

Classes were over for the day and she was in a hurry to get home and get changed for her date with Jess tonight. Things had been going pretty well between them lately and she was happy, for the most part. She had found that he had toned down his constant moodiness. Over the years he had mellowed somewhat and while he still lived in Philadelphia, he would commute back and forth whenever they wanted to see each other.

Having a boyfriend and living with Paris could be awkward on occasion, but they made it work. And she was happy. Mostly.

Rory made her way through the quad trying not to bump into anyone as she made a beeline for the coffee kiosk. As she reached the line, she was surprised to see a very familiar figure sitting on the bench beside the kiosk. He smiled that trademark smile as he recognised her and then stood up as she approached him.

"I heard you were back at Yale. I figured you couldn't stay away from the coffee for too long." Rory found herself smiling brightly at him as he smirked back at her. She lowered her eyes to his hand as he held out a cup of coffee towards her.

"For me?" She inquired with a mirthful tone.

"For you." He nodded as she gratefully accepted the cup. Logan watched her closely as she sipped on the steaming hot beverage while continuing to smile at him.

"Good?"

"Good." She agreed with a shake of the head. Logan laughed and then picked up a cup of his own from the bench he had just been sitting on.

"So, what's it like living with Paris again?" Rory laughed and Logan slid his arm through hers as they walked together through the quad, falling back into their old routine as if no time had passed between them at all.


	11. Chapter 11: Seeing The Light

****

A/N: So, I'm not going to even bother explaining why I haven't updated for ages. I'm sure you just want to read the new chapter, so here it is. I've been kind of reluctant to write this because the story is almost finished. I only have one or two more chapters planned for 'Seeing The Light'. And I'm pretty sad about that. I don't know about you, but I do have a bit of a soft spot for this story. I've just loved writing it so much. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I will have another update for you soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Seeing The Light

Chapter Eleven: Seeing The Light

The first thing Rory saw when she opened her eyes the next morning was Logan's face smiling back at her as he stood beside his sister in a family photograph taken a few years ago. Immediately, Rory was hit with a feeling of guilt and shame as the events of last night came flooding back to her. Realising that she had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, she sat up and rubbed the kinks out of her neck. She reached over and picked up the framed photo and stared down at it, running her fingers over Logan's face. She let out a sigh as she thought about how she had acted last night. She shuddered as she remembered the look on his face when he realised what was going on with her. She couldn't believe she could be so heartless as to hurt the one person in her life who was always there for her. She had pushed him one step too far and she wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see her again.

As she sat there feeling sorry for herself, the sound of keys in the lock of the front door snapped her out of it. She looked up full of hope and fear that it was Logan come home so she could apologise to him. When Colin appeared she visibly sank into her chair with disappointment evident in her face. Colin stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on the brunette. He took in her messy appearance and figured she had just woken up. He frowned as he noticed her shoulders sag as he approached.

"You really know how to make a guy feel welcome, don't you Gilmore?" He teased as he tried to lighten the gloomy atmosphere in the apartment. He had just spent the night listening to Logan go on about Rory and her 'mind games'. He was tired, but he wanted to check in on her. As much as he loved Logan like a brother, he had grown rather fond of Rory Gilmore. She was like a sister to him and he hated to see her upset.

"Hey Colin." She greeted him with a faint smile. Colin shook his head and rolled his eyes as he plopped himself down beside her on the couch.

"I take it he's not here?" He asked as his eyes scanned the room. His gaze returned to Rory and he noticed what she was holding.

"He didn't come home. We got into a bit of an argument last night."

"Yeah. I know." Rory snapped her head up to look at him in surprise.

"You know?" Colin studied her closely before nodding his reply.

"He crashed at my place last night. Told me all about it. He was gone when I woke up this morning though. I was kind of hoping that he would have seen sense and come back here." Colin finished and ran his hand through his tidy black hair. It had been a long night of listening to Logan bitch and whine about Rory and how life sucked. As the Scotch flowed he had eventually admitted that he was crazy about her and that his life wouldn't be the same without her. Then he passed out and Colin was finally able to go to bed at three thirty in the morning.

"Nope. Unless he sneaked in while I was asleep." Rory sighed and shifted her legs out from under her. "So, does he hate me?"

"What?" Colin let out a yawn as he turned to see her sad eyes.

"Logan! Did he spend the night telling you how much he hated me and never wanted to see me again?" Rory stared down at the photograph with a heavy heart. Colin smiled and shook his head. As smart as she was, when it came to matters of the heart, she was pretty clueless.

"He doesn't hate you, Rory. He was pretty pissed off, but he doesn't hate you. He could never hate you. That would be like hating Thumper. No one hates Thumper." He shifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders in a reassuring gesture. Rory let her head fall onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I screwed up." She admitted in a hushed voice. Colin squeezed her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"Just give him some time to cool off. He'll come around. I promise you, things will be okay." He wished that he could just wave a magic wand and make everything okay for his two best friends. He wished they would figure things out and stop hurting each other. He knew they were meant to be together. Anyone with eyes could see that. He just wished that they would finally see the light and realise that what would really make them happy was each other.

"I don't know, Colin. I really hurt him. I don't even know what I was thinking. I just…I'm a horrible person."

"You are not a horrible person. You just screwed up. We all do it. Even Rory Gilmore is allowed to have her off days."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you'd be on Logan's side." She looked up at him curiously. Colin smiled.

"I'm not on anybody's side. I'm on my side and all I want is for you and Logan to be happy." He admitted honestly. Rory was silent as she contemplated how her conversation with Logan would go. She was not looking forward to facing him even with Colin's assurances.

"Are you sure he doesn't hate me?" She quizzed him with a serious look in her eyes.

"I think he's just angry that you would be willing to just sleep with him like that. I think for Logan, if you two were to get together it wouldn't be meaningless for him. I guess he thinks that your friendship can't mean as much to you as it does to him if you were willing to just give it up so easily." Colin explained thoughtfully. Rory remained quiet as she processed his words.

"Plus using him to get back at Jess was a little low." He added. Rory glanced up at him with a frown on her face.

"I'm a horrible person." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Colin chuckled and then pulled his arm away from around her shoulders. He positioned himself so he was looking straight at her.

"Rory, just talk to him. I promise you, things will be alright. He doesn't hate you or think you're horrible. He just…he loves you." Rory's blue eyes widened in surprise at his words. Colin smiled at her naiveté. Surely she knew how Logan felt about her.

"What?" Apparently not. Colin's smile grew wider as she twisted round to look at him face on. "What did you say?"

"I said…I'm staying out of this. Talk to Logan." He cuffed her jaw with his hand and then slid off the couch and made his way to the front door.

"Colin!" He turned back as she called out to him. "Thank you."

Colin nodded and smiled back at her. He hoped they would work it out. He hoped they would finally see the light and just be with each other. He had done his part. It was time for them to do the rest.

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory was bored and anxious and a whole range of other differing emotions as she waited impatiently for Logan to return. She had busied herself throughout the day with a long soak in the tub followed by another bout of housework. The counters in the kitchen were now so clean and shiny that there was a real possibility of someone going blind when staring directly at them. Now she was slumped on the couch staring mindlessly at the TV flicking from one channel to the next waiting for Logan to arrive and put her out of her misery. She had tried calling him. After five attempts at dialling and then hanging up before his assistant answered, she finally spoke only to receive the standard 'he's in a meeting' excuse. She had called his cell phone but it just rang out. So, here she was alone and miserable. Her mind was full of only one thing and one person and how much she had screwed up and hurt said person. Logan had been so patient with her and how did she repay him? She used him to make herself feel better. She knew how he felt about her and she used that to repair the damage caused by Jess' infidelity. What type of person did that? What type of person did that to their supposed best friend?

Rory could only come to one conclusion; she was a horrible, awful person who didn't deserve to have someone as amazing as Logan Huntzberger in her life. In one selfish driven moment, she had ruined four years of friendship. Four years of something more than friendship.

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she stared sadly at the TV. She didn't know if she should even still be here in his apartment. She didn't know where else she could go. Her mother was an option but she couldn't face seeing the disappointment in her eyes when she told her what she had done. Lorelai had never been Jess or Logan's biggest fan but she had raised her better than that. She had raised her to be honest and up front with people. She would be ashamed of her actions as was Rory. Truly ashamed.

Rory picked up the TV remote and switched it off. She decided she needed to face the music. She would try Logan's cell phone one more time. Dialling his number, she felt her whole body fill with dread as she prepared to hear his voice on the other end of the receiver. It never came. The phone rang out before going to voicemail. Rory ended the call and slumped back on the couch in defeat. He was avoiding her and she couldn't really blame him. Maybe she should just leave him alone. Maybe she should just get her things and go somewhere, anywhere. This was _his_ place after all. What right did she have to be camped out waiting for him?

The sound of her cell phone ringing startled her out of her depression and she quickly grabbed the shiny object and answered it hopefully.

"Logan?" Her eyes widened in anticipation as her heart rate quickened.

"Hey Kiddo, it's me." For the first time in her life, Rory was disappointed to hear her mother's voice.

"Oh. Hey mom." She tried not to sound too dejected, but her tone gave her away.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai immediately sensed the unhappiness in her daughter's voice. Rory sighed.

"I thought you were Logan."

"Yeah I figured. Where are you by the way? I haven't seen your pretty face for days. I've left messages for you at the apartment but…"

Rory closed her eyes as she realised that she hadn't kept her mother in the loop with all that had happened to her of late. She knew about the break up with Jess but not about the rest.

"I'm sorry. I'm at Logan's place. I've been staying here the last couple of days." She explained.

"Is everything alright?"

"I screwed up, Mom. I really screwed up." Rory broke down and the tears began to flow. She wished her mother was there with her so she could comfort her the way only Lorelai could.

"Rory, what happened?" Lorelai was more than worried now. Rory fought through the sobs and tried to compose herself as she began filling her mother in on the past few days. Lorelai remained uncharacteristically quiet as she explained about Jess and his revelations. She sighed heavily into the receiver as Rory told her about Logan's reaction to her practically throwing herself at him the night before. It hurt to go through it all again but afterwards she felt relieved to get such a heavy burden off her shoulders.

"Did you mean it?" Lorelai asked after she had finished her story. Rory was confused as to what she was referring to.

"Mean what?" She wondered furrowing her brow.

"That it wouldn't mean anything to you. That it wouldn't be a big deal." Lorelai continued. Rory stayed quiet for a few seconds as she thought it over. Of course she didn't mean it. Being with Logan would have meant everything to her. She was just too mixed up and hurt and angry with Jess that she wasn't thinking clearly.

"No. Of course I didn't mean it." Rory revealed. She felt an ache in her stomach as she pictured Logan's face when she had told him otherwise the night before. He had looked so hurt and deflated. She would give anything to take that pain away from him.

"So, tell him that. Make him understand that you were hurting and stupid and show him just how much it would mean to you."

"How?" Her question was met with silence. "Mom?"

"Cook him something." Lorelai suggested. Rory was not impressed with that idea.

"Cook him something? I can't cook, Mom. Remember, I grew up in your household."

"So, use that brain of yours. I'm sure you can figure out how to work an oven."

"I don't know, Mom."

"You know what they say about the way to a man's heart being through his stomach." Lorelai said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, but what if I kill him?"

"Rory, what do you want?" Lorelai's tone was suddenly very serious from the other end of the line. Rory frowned, slightly caught off guard by the quick change in tone.

"What do you mean?" She quizzed her mother.

"I mean, what do you want? Do you want to be with Logan? Is he the one for you? Because if your answer is yes, then you have to fight for him. Make him know unequivocally that he is the one for you. You've already wasted enough time. I raised you to go after your dreams and if Logan is part of that dream then make it happen. If he's not, then be honest with yourself and with him. You can't keep going back and forth. You need to make a decision and know that it's the right one for you."

Rory considered her words. She was right. She was always right. Damn her!

"I know that's funny coming from me, but…I love you, kiddo. I just want you to be happy. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Let me know how it went." Then she hung up and Rory was left with so many more questions in her mind. What did she want? Did she really want Logan? Was he the one for her? The smile creeping over her features answered those questions for her. Of course she wanted Logan. It had always been Logan ever since the first time they met. He had become such an overpowering force in her life that she couldn't deny it any more. Her relationship with Jess had been merely a diversion tactic to prevent her from realising what her heart truly yearned for. Four years had passed since she had first laid eyes on Logan and in those years she had watched him transform and grow into the kind of man who would wait patiently for her. He was now the kind of man she could trust with her whole heart. She didn't have to hide anymore. She didn't have to protect herself from him. She could just be.

Now all she needed to do was convince him that her feelings were real and true and that he was the true love of her life. Easier said than done. She had some major grovelling to do. She had no idea where to start. Maybe she should take her mothers advice. Surely Logan had a cookbook somewhere in his apartment!

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan sat perched on a stool nursing a glass of Scotch feeling sorry for himself. His attention was solely focused on the bottom of his glass as he ignored the people around him. He was lost in his own little world. His own world full of self-pity and despair. He was angry. He was angry at Rory. He was angry at Jess. He was angry at the world, but most of all he was angry with himself. He let her get close to him. He let her cut through the barrier he had built around himself so many years ago and now look at him. He was a mess. He let her in and she had ripped him to shreds. Here he was pining and moping over a girl. What had she reduced him to? He was a shadow of his former self. If he could go back in time and do it all over again…he would do it exactly the same way. He wouldn't change a thing. For all of his heartache and pain, at least he felt something. He wasn't one of those mindless drones who went through life cut off from ever feeling anything real in their lives.

Rory Gilmore had become so much more than just a girl to him. She wasn't just his friend, she was his reason. He wouldn't be so clichéd as to say that she was his reason for living, but she made him want to be better. She made him want more for himself. Before Rory came along he was doomed to a life in his father's shadow, married to someone he didn't really love or even know very well. Rory made him consider the possibility that he could have more. When he had been ordered to go to London for a year by his father, the old Logan would have done his utmost to get out of it or if not successful, he would have spent his time in London less productively than he had. His friendship with Rory had caused him to take stock and grow up. He realised that he was actually entering a world that did in fact interest him. It was something that he was good at and from there he had matured into a formidable businessman and excellent writer. His father could no longer call him a failure. He was the man he always thought he could be because of Rory Gilmore.

He had spent the last few years watching from the sidelines as she became the woman he was so obviously fated to fall in love with. Her drive and determination were assets which he admired and, whenever possible, encouraged. He had watched as she figured out her path in life and only recently had his hope grown to think that her path might include him as more than her friend. How wrong could he have been?

She was merely interested in getting back at her ex-boyfriend. She used him and his feelings for her to make herself feel better. The old Logan probably wouldn't have turned her down last night. But the old Logan had never been in love before and had no idea what it felt like to have his heart ripped out of his chest. It was strange that even though he had grown up so much, he still dealt with pain in the same way; seeking answers at the bottom of a bottle.

"I thought I'd find you here." A familiar Australian accent caught his attention. Logan looked up from his now empty glass to see his friend staring back at him with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Logan gave him a stern look. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Finn or anyone for that matter. He just wanted to be left alone. Apparently Finn didn't get the memo. He sat down on the stool beside him at the bar and ordered another round of drinks.

"Colin told me you had gone AWOL. He also told me what happened with Rory. I'm sorry mate." Finn accepted his drink from the bartender as Logan scowled at his refreshed glass of Scotch.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course you don't. You want to sit here drowning your sorrows, feeling sorry for yourself. I completely understand." He said jovially as he eyed the attractive redhead passing by. Logan noticed where his friend's attention was directed and rolled his eyes.

"I was rather keen on doing that by myself. I'm not much company tonight, Finn." He said trying to give his friend the hint that he didn't want him hanging around. However, Finn never had been one for picking up on subtlety.

"Yeah well. Too bad. I'm not going anywhere until you listen to reason and go back and talk to Rory." Finn said in a determined voice. His full attention was now back on Logan.

"Finn…"

"Don't 'Finn' me. Logan, how long have you been in love with this girl? I know you. That doesn't happen very often. What you have with Rory is…special. You can't give up on that after one measly fight."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Finn." Logan insisted as he grew increasingly frustrated with his friend.

"Maybe not. But I know you. And I know Rory. She's hurting mate. Jess screwed her over and she didn't know how to deal with it. You always hurt the ones you love the most." Finn said seriously.

"You can't throw away four years of whatever the hell you two have over one stupid fight. I won't let you. I won't let you get all bitter and twisted. I won't let you become your father." He said jokingly, although there was a hint of seriousness to his tone. Logan looked up and met his dark eyes. For once in his life, Finn was actually making sense. Obviously he had had way too much to drink.

"I should go home." Logan said and downed the rest of his drink. He slid off his stool and swayed slightly as the alcohol rushed to his head.

"Excellent idea, mate. Go get your girl!" Finn raised his glass in the air spilling some of the liquid as he did so.

"I'll see you, Finn." Logan pulled out his wallet and threw a couple of bills on to the bar and then made his way slowly outside into the cold night air. He had to go home. He knew she'd still be there. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to see her face to face yet, but he wanted it over and done with. He was tired of moping and feeling sorry for himself. He was tired of feeling angry. He just wanted it all to go away. How ironic was it that the one person who could usually help him with that was the main cause for all of his heartache this time around?

RLRLRLRLRL

Logan stood outside his apartment with his eyes closed for about ten minutes. He was trying to work up the courage to go inside plus he was trying to remember where he had put his keys. He rifled through his pockets before giving up and deciding that maybe it was fate's way of telling him not to go inside. Maybe this was just the way it was supposed to be between them. Maybe they were never meant to get their happy ending. Or maybe their happy endings were meant to be with someone else and not with each other. Or maybe he was just too big of a drunken coward to go inside.

He was willing to bet good money that it was the last one.

Taking a deep breath, he let his hand find the door handle and he heard a click as the door opened into his apartment. He took a tentative step inside, partly because he was incapable of doing anything with any purpose. His drunken state made it very difficult to seem in control.

He closed the door behind and made his way further into the apartment, his hand moving along the wall for support. He made it into the living room undeterred and found himself collapsing onto the soft, plush couch. His eyes closed over as the room stopped spinning. He took in the silence of the room and was soon scrunching up his face in distaste as he smelled something burning. He opened his eyes and moved his head slowly towards the kitchen. The smell was coming from the kitchen but he didn't have the energy to move any of his limbs to go check it out. He would just have to burn to death.

"You're back!" A surprised sounding voice caught his attention. It was unmistakably Rory. He would recognise that voice anywhere.

"I'm back." He murmured coolly.

"I wasn't sure if…I'm glad you're back." She said sincerely. Logan let out a heavy sigh. He needed a shower. He needed something to wake himself up. If they were going to have it out tonight, he needed to be awake for it. He pulled himself up off the comfortable sofa and stood a few feet away from her. His eyes took in her appearance as she smiled sadly back at him.

__

Damn, she looked good! How was he supposed to stay mad at her when she looked like that?!

Even in just a simple tee shirt and pants, she took his breath away. Her loose tendrils floated gently framing her face, drawing particular attention to her blue eyes. One look into those depthless orbs made his anger melt away.

"Logan…" She started but Logan cut her off.

"What's that smell?" He asked furrowing his brow. Rory looked at him with a rather sheepish expression on her face as her eyes fell to the floor.

"I wanted to cook you a meal." She admitted softly. "It didn't turn out so well."

"You cooked?!" His eyebrows raised in surprise/horror.

"I'm not that bad." She glared at him. Logan couldn't resist the urge to smirk knowingly at her. Rory rolled her eyes. "I ordered take out. It should be here soon."

"I need to take a shower." He remembered and started towards the bathroom.

"Okay. You take a shower and I'll get the food ready. Then maybe we can talk…" She looked hopefully at him. Logan shrugged and kept walking. "Logan?"

He stopped and turned to face her. He had started to remove his jacket and was struggling to free his arms. He looked back at Rory who's eyes were full of emotion.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Logan kept his eyes on her for a few more seconds before locking himself in the bathroom leaving Rory to clean up in the kitchen for the umpteenth time that day.

RLRLRLRL

Rory tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she dished the food out onto separate plates. Her mind was distracted thinking about what she would say to Logan. She had had all day to think about it. In fact she had actually written it down on a piece of paper, but nothing came out right. She decided it was best just to go off the cuff.

She nervously emptied the containers on to the plates and binned them before pouring herself a little Dutch courage in the form of some of Logan's favourite drink. She winced as the Scotch burnt her throat on the way down. It was now or never. If she had any chance of rescuing her relationship with Logan she would have to bare her soul to him. She had made her choice. She knew what she wanted. She always had, but now came the hard part. Knowing what you want and going out there and getting it are two very different things.

"It smells a bit better in here." Logan's voice drifted through her mind and she looked up to see him pulling a red tee shirt over his head covering his taut stomach.

"Chinese food. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." He said quickly. He made his way over to where Rory was standing. He brushed passed her as he picked up a plate and made his way through to the living room. Rory took a sharp intake of breath as she caught his scent. He smelled like an incredible mixture of honey and soap. His hair was still wet from the shower. She just itched to reach out and run her fingers through those messy blonde locks of his.

Standing at the counter in the kitchen, her eyes followed him through to the living room. She watched as he settled onto the couch and turned on the TV. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her own plate and joined him on the couch. He looked up as she sat down beside him. Silence remained between them as they ate their food, both searching for the right words.

"I meant what I said before." Rory said suddenly. She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry about…everything. I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do and I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'd understand if you hate me. I'd deserve it."

Logan frowned as she rambled on. "I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Logan shook his head as he continued eating. "Why not? I would if I were you."

Logan shrugged and then put his half full plate down on the table in front of them. He turned to face Rory and studied her closely. "Tell me what happened."

"With Jess?" Her eyes widened as she realised what he was asking her. She mirrored his actions by putting down her plate and then looked him in the eye. "He cheated on me. This whole time while he was making me feel bad about you and our friendship, he was off having an affair with some girl from Philadelphia."

"Plus he's been deleting my messages. God knows how many I never got from you. I just…when he told me, he looked so angry. So hurt. It was like he was enjoying seeing me suffer. He wanted to make me suffer. He wanted me to know what it felt like for him, I guess."

"I came here to you because…whenever things don't go the way I want them to, you always have this way of making me feel better. And you did. Then last night, I just wanted it all to go away. I wanted to forget Rory Gilmore. I just wanted to be someone else. Someone who's boyfriend didn't cheat on her. Someone who took chances and made things happen. Who wasn't afraid all the time."

"What are you afraid of?" Logan asked in a soft voice. His brown eyes fully focused on hers.

"I…" She fixed her eyes firmly on his. "I'm afraid of losing you."

Logan looked away after a few seconds and then picked up his plate and started eating again fixing his eyes back on the TV. Rory sighed and then did the same. They sat in relative silence before Logan spoke.

"You don't have to be afraid of losing me, Rory. That's never going to happen. I'm not going anywhere." He kept his eyes on the TV as Rory watched him from the side. Her breathing became shaky as she contemplated what she so desperately wanted to do next. She sat her plate back down on the table and then hesitantly took his from his hands and sat it beside hers. Logan watched her with a slightly confused expression on his face. Rory shifted so she was closer to him and then before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned in and kissed him.

It was a soft, tender kiss which was over as soon as it started. She pulled back and searched his face for any flicker of emotion. Her breathing became heavy as her heart melted in front of him.

"It wouldn't have been meaningless. It would've meant everything to me." She whispered softly and then closed the gap again. This time there was more passion in the kiss. After a few seconds, Logan kissed her back matching her with everything she had. Their lips crashed against each others full of desperation and need. Logan's hands were in her hair as Rory tried to get as close to him as possible. She shifted her position and climbed onto his lap so she was straddling him. Their lips never separating. Logan's hand moved from her hair down to rest on her thighs as she clung to him. Her heart was racing and her whole body was on fire as her fingers found the hem of his shirt. She began to pull the material up over his chest and then broke away so she could get rid of the item of clothing. However, Logan stopped her. He pulled back, desperately out of breath and moved his hand to hers pulling his shirt back down. His eyes found hers and she was surprised to see the lust in his eyes had been replaced with confusion and pain. He moved his hands to her waist and lifted her off him.

"I can't do this." He said plainly. Now it was Rory's turn to look confused.

"What's wrong?" She wondered as the pain of rejection claimed her.

"I just…I can't. I'm sorry."

Rory felt a lump form in her throat as her heart sank. He didn't want her anymore. He was turning her down. She needed to get out of there as quickly as possible before the tears escaped. "Oh, um… right. Um…you know, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go to bed."

She moved quickly from her place on the couch and made her way to the guest room leaving Logan alone with his thoughts. He stared at the TV for a second before closing his eyes in regret. He let his head fall back against the couch and breathed a heavy sigh. What was he doing? Why did he say no? He wanted Rory more than anything in the world and here she was offering herself to him and he turned her down. How stupid was he?

What was holding him back? He wasn't angry at her anymore. He understood why she did what she did and he believed her when she said it wouldn't be meaningless for her. So what was the problem? Why wasn't he ravishing her on the couch like he had envisioned so many times before? Was he scared? Was he afraid of losing her too? What if he screwed it up? He was getting everything he wanted here. What if he did something unforgivable and lost Rory forever?

Shaking his head, he pushed all of his fears and negative thoughts out of his mind. Hadn't he once told Rory that life was about taking chances and living life to the full? He persuaded her to jump off that tower with him, why couldn't he do the same for her?

Taking a deep breath, Logan pulled himself up off the couch and made his way towards the guest room. He stood outside the door nervously contemplating his next move. He ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed.

__

In omnia paratus!

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory lay wide awake in bed trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had changed into one of Logan's old tee shirts and her eyes were fixed on the ceiling above. She wanted to just forget about the last few days. Everything was so messed up and it was all her own fault. She had no one to blame but herself.

As she pulled the covers over her, she heard a noise coming from outside the door. Startled, she lifted her head from the pillow and called out.

"Hello?" There was no reply. Instead, the door opened slightly to reveal Logan's silhouette in the doorway.

"Logan?" Her heart was racing now as she tried to see his face. It was no good. The room was bathed in darkness. Then, suddenly he moved towards the bed and Rory struggled to sit up in time before he pulled the covers back. Rory shivered as the cool air hit her skin. He remained silent for a few seconds as he took in the sight of her wearing only his shirt. Her long legs were bare, stretched out before him. He had never wanted anybody so badly.

Rory watched him intently but before she knew what was happening, Logan climbed onto the bed and kneeled above her. Her breathing was ragged as his face hovered above hers. It seemed like an eternity before he finally lowered his lips to hers. Rory's breath hitched at the back of her throat as his hot, passionate kisses devoured her. He tasted of scotch and Chinese food, but she didn't care. Not when they were here, like this together. His scent was all around her. He smelled like honey. He smelled like Logan.

Logan took care as he began his discovery of her body, touching and caressing her soft, smooth skin. Searching every part with his lips, his tongue or his fingers, paying close attention to every detail as if he was searching for some kind of prized treasure. She was beautiful. He removed the shirt she was wearing and kissed a trail over her breasts and chest lingering on her neck. Rory moved her hands up over his hard muscular chest and took his shirt with her. Once free of his restricting garment, she let her hands roam over his soft flesh. She loved the feeling of his muscles rippling under her fingertips. She wanted to feel every part of him. She had wanted him for so long deep down. Now here they were and she had never been so happy.

"Logan…" She murmured into his hair as he kissed her neck. She moved her fingers down to his pants and quickly went about unbuttoning them. Logan broke contact with her briefly as he helped her in the removal process. His pants were swiftly followed by his boxers and her underwear and soon they clung to each other just enjoying being naked in each others arms. The feel of his soft skin pressed against hers made her whole body tingle. She felt him pressing at her opening and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist invitingly. Logan resisted the urge to just plunge into her. He wanted to so badly but he wanted their first time to be perfect and that meant not having to worry about the consequences afterwards. Rory squeezed her legs tight around him and he groaned in frustration as his body ached to be inside her. Using every ounce of strength he had, he pulled away from her and kissed her gently on the forehead before crossing the room and running quickly down the hall to his bedroom where he kept his condom supply. He was back with her in what felt like an instant. She shuddered as his cold skin made contact with hers.

"Sorry." he kissed her forcefully and shifted his position so that he was lying on top of her. Rory took the condom from him and rolled it onto his erection. She kissed him once more and then guided him inside her. They both took the time to adjust to one another, Logan enjoying how tight she was around him. Rory just wanting to feel as much of him as possible.

"Mmm." She moaned as he began thrusting inside her setting a steady pace. Rory arched her back into him as she tried to provide herself with more friction. Logan entered her with long, even strokes relishing the feel of finally being able to make love to the woman he loved more than anything.

****

A/N: So , were any of you thinking 'finally!' towards the end of this chapter. I know I was. Like I mentioned previously, I have been reluctant to write this chapter because the story will be finished soon. I'll be excited to have completed a story but sad at the same time because this one has been so enjoyable to write. I have two more chapters planned, I think and then that will be that. One down, a million more to go. Oh, and in case you were wondering where the flashbacks went to, I thought it was appropriate to focus on the main story from here on in. The flashbacks served their purpose in trying to provide the back story for their friendship. But, from now on, the focus will be mainly on the present. I did enjoy writing the flashbacks. Some were more successful than others and I hope you enjoyed that aspect of the story. I know some were put off by them, but I hope they didn't spoil your enjoyment too much. Okay, so I'll stop going on now. Thank you for reading and please, please, please leave me a review. I crave your thoughts. Thanks, J.


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking Dawn

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait yadda yadda yadda! I would try to explain but you don't want to hear it and this chapter is a long one so I'll let you get on with it. :D There's more information regarding the future of this story at the end of the chapter so read, enjoy and please review. Let me know what I'm doing right or wrong with this one. Thanks.**_

_**I don't own the Gilmore Girls. But I can dream…Oh and I borrowed the chapter title from my other obsession. Sorry. I don't own that either.**_

Seeing The Light

Chapter Twelve: Breaking Dawn

Rory and Logan lay on their sides facing each other, snuggled close and just staring blissfully into each others eyes with wide smiles on their faces as they contemplated what had just happened between them. They had just crossed the final boundary in their complicated friendship and both were pretty certain that there was no going back. Both were pretty certain that they didn't want to go back. Not now. Not after they had shared something so intimately wonderful. It just wasn't possible.

Rory kept her unyielding gaze locked on Logan's brown eyes. She couldn't look away. Partly for fear that if she did look away or even blinked for a second, then he would disappear and she would realise that the last few hours had been a dream. An incredible, overwhelming dream, but a dream all the same and she would have to go back to her miserable existence without him by her side.

Her blue eyes remained transfixed on him. She memorised the curve of his lips as he smirked at her, she could see his brown eyes sparkling as the rays of the morning sunlight reflected off them. His golden locks were skewed in every direction making her itch to reach out and straighten them out. She so desperately wanted to touch him. She wanted to reach out and feel his soft skin under her fingertips but she hesitated and then pressed the palm of her hand down onto the bed between them. She noticed him smile softly and then was surprised to feel his warm touch as he linked their fingers together and then brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Rory smiled uncontrollably and felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. His gaze returned to hers and then he leaned forward closing the gap between them and tenderly touched her lips with his own.

Rory let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his lips moving against hers. He broke away before it could become more heated and lay his head down on the pillow, his eyes never leaving her, a secret smile playing on his lips.

"What was that for?" Rory croaked her voice thick with emotion. Logan closed his eyes and placed her hand, which he was still holding, onto his chest just above his heart. He smiled that crooked smile and then returned his lingering gaze to her.

"Because I can." He said playfully and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Rory smiled and moved her hand from his chest to gently cup his face. She leaned forward and then copied his previous actions by placing a soft kiss on his lips, before returning to her place beside him.

Logan opened his eyes and then grasped her fingers moving them to his lips and kissed them lovingly. "What was that for?" he whispered, his smile intact.

Rory shrugged casually but her face still housed that playful smile. "Because I can."

Logan laughed and then closed the distance between them completely when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her firmly against his chest. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in the smell of her hair. Rory welcomed the warmth she felt within his embrace and made a promise to herself and to every God she had ever read about, that she would do anything if she could just stay in his arms forever. She felt like this was where she belonged. After spending so much time denying her true feelings for her best friend, she could finally just revel in the fact that they were together and nothing else mattered. The past, all of their mistakes couldn't touch them now. They were safe, locked away, together.

The sound of her stomach growling snapped her out of her peaceful reverie, as did the sound of Logan's laughter. He pulled back slightly, his arm still wrapped around her waist. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon and she was quite happy about that. He peered down at her with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Was that you making all that noise?" He chuckled and Rory blushed. She didn't want anything to come between them now, not even her own hunger.

"Forget about it and just kiss me, Huntzberger." She gave him a shy smile and then crashed her lips onto his in a searing kiss. Logan responded only too willingly as he rolled them over so he was hovering above her. Their kiss started out slow and tender but quickly Rory deepened it when her tongue darted into his mouth hungrily wanting to tangle with his own. Logan obliged and then let out a groan as their hips came into intimate contact as she wriggled underneath him.

"You are going to be the death of me, Gilmore." He breathed as she broke the kiss and attacked his neck with her lips. Logan shuddered as he felt her lave and suck on his pulse point. She was driving him wild with want. He had never known anyone who could make him feel so unbelievably out of control. His whole body was on fire as her hands searched and roamed freely over his skin. The feel of her warm body under his made him come over all unnecessary. He didn't think he would ever have enough of this girl, this woman. She certainly would be the death of him.

"Logan…" The sound of her voice drifted through his lust-filled haze and he gazed down at her with hooded eyes. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, her lips were swollen and her eyes were so intent on him that he had to force himself not to take her right there. "Logan?"

He cleared his throat and then managed to speak. "Yeah."

"I really need to pee." Her voice sounded so innocent that he couldn't help but smile at her. He chuckled and then bent his neck to steal one more kiss before rolling his weight off of her and laid on his side, his eyes focused on her.

Rory watched him and then bit her lip nervously as he continued to stare at her with that crooked smile of his that reduced her to jelly every time.

"Hurry back." He said huskily and Rory shuddered at his suggestive tone. She made a move to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed and then remembered that she was completely naked underneath the covers. If she were to get up out of bed and make her way out of the room to the bathroom, he would see her in all her glory. That didn't sit well with her for some reason. She knew that he had seen her naked before rather intimately, but somehow she didn't feel ready to parade around in front of him in the daylight completely butt-ass naked. It was alright in the darkness, under the covers, but having everything on display in the harsh light of day played heavy on her insecurities and she suddenly felt uncomfortable for the first time that morning.

"What's wrong?" He furrowed his brow as he noticed her hesitation. Rory let out a heavy sigh and then squeezed her eyes closed. "Ace?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said slowly, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" Logan nodded in confusion. Rory continued feeling like a complete fool in front of him.

"I can't go if you watch me." She said hurriedly and sank into the mattress and pulled the covers over her head. Logan sat up resting his head in his hand and studied her before moving the covers from her face.

"Why can't you go if I'm watching you?" He wanted to know. He had a bemused look on his face. Rory felt herself blush as she peeked an eye open at him.

"Because then you'll see me naked!" She finally admitted and then hid under her pillow. Logan was really confused now. Why was she so reluctant to let him see her naked? He had already enjoyed the privileges of her naked body and her likewise, so why was she so embarrassed now?

"Rory, I've already seen you naked and from many different angles," she groaned from under her pillow, "I assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"Logan!" she whined and then he pulled the pillow from her face forcing her to look at him.

"What's the problem? You saw me naked the first time we met. Now that you finally repay the favour, after four long years-" she scoffed, "-I can't enjoy the view?"

"Logan!" She turned her head to glare at him. He was smiling now, which just made her all the more embarrassed.

"Rory, come on." She let out a sigh of resignation and shook her head.

"It feels weird." She admitted out loud, her eyes remaining fixed on the ceiling fixtures above her. Logan frowned as he tried to figure out what she meant.

"What feels weird?"

"This!" She exclaimed. "You and me, we had…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Sex?" Logan finished for her. "If you're old enough to be doing it, then you're old enough to say the word, Ace." Rory threw him a look and then returned her gaze to the ceiling.

"You and me." She emphasised trying to explain how huge a deal it was for them to be partaking in any sexual activity.

"Yeah, Rory. I remember. I was there." He said sarcastically. Rory took a deep breath.

"Well, we don't…usually…do that." she fought to get the words out. "And now that we have, it just…it feels a little strange."

Logan's frown deepened as he started to think that maybe she was having second thoughts. Maybe she regretted them getting together after all. "Strange?"

"You've seen me naked. I've seen you naked. We've done things to each other that before last night we had never done before. Well, I hadn't anyway." She explained further trying to make him understand her sudden awkwardness. He knew her much more intimately now than he did before.

"Rory…we could've tried having sex while wearing our clothes, but that might have been a little too awkward. I much prefer this way." He commented but Rory just ignored him.

"It's just a little more difficult for me to go from friends to…whatever we are now over night and be completely comfortable with it all."

Logan pondered this for a few seconds before a look of anger and hurt crossed his eyes. "So, do you wish we hadn't…?"

Rory's eyes flew open as she realised what he was thinking. "No! God no!"

"Then…" He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "…I don't get it. You don't feel comfortable with me?"

Rory turned to face him and noticed the hurt expression on his face. Of course she felt comfortable with him. She had never felt safer before in her life. That wasn't it.

"Logan. No. That's not it. I just…I don't…" She was frustrating herself now. Why couldn't she just spit out what was troubling her? What was making her so insecure? Then she realised what it was. The root of her problem wasn't with Logan or the new development in their relationship. She didn't feel awkward about him seeing her naked because she had regrets about being with him. She had never felt more wanted by anyone than when Logan looked at her, but what about the others? She had been around long enough to see Logan make his way through a very impressive line of beautiful women over the time she had known him. Most of whom could be found on the runway at some glamorous fashion show, they were so stunning. How could she ever compare to them? What if she wasn't enough for him? What if he was put off by all the little imperfections on her body? Her breasts were too small. Her thighs were too big. Her skin was too pale. Next to him she looked like a ghost. Logan had always had his pick of girls. Why would he want her?

"What?"

"It's just a little intimidating knowing that you're comparing me to every other girl you've ever slept with. I know I don't measure up to them. I'm not some blonde, big-breasted, long-legged goddess. I'm just me. What if that's not enough for you?" She finally managed to voice her concerns in one deep breath. When she was done, she looked at Logan cautiously to see his reaction. She was surprised to see him smiling brightly at her. She scowled.

"What's so funny?" She pouted as he started laughing. He was laughing at her, which did nothing to allay her fears.

"You. You are so funny." He continued laughing as Rory glowered at him.

"Logan!" She chastised him and pushed him away but he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her firmly against his chest. "Logan, let me go."

Her anger only served to make him laugh harder. "Rory, you can't seriously think that. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Rory struggled to break free of his tight hold as she grew madder by the second. "Well, I'm glad I could amuse you.""

"Rory," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her so she was underneath him and he was staring down intently into her blue eyes, "there's no comparison. You are a million times sexier and more beautiful than all those other girls combined. Even more so when you're pissed at me. Especially then."

She stopped struggling and let his words sink in. "I could write a whole song about how much I love your body, Rory. Every inch of you."

"But-" She was about to protest when he cut her off with a kiss. He crashed his mouth down on hers. It was a hungry, passionate kiss. If he couldn't persuade her how perfect she was with words, then he would use whatever methods he could to get the message across. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone. It wasn't just lust, it was so much more than that for him. She was perfect to him. He didn't want anyone else. Only her. It had always been her.

He pulled away and then placed soft feather-like kisses over her face; her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her jaw, her chin and then finally he captured her lips in one last breath-taking embrace.

"Do you believe me?" He whispered as he tried to calm himself down. Rory slowly opened her eyes to peer up at him with a loving smile on her face. She nodded and then reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. Once she had a taste of him, she needed more.

Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her bladder and remembered where their whole conversation had stemmed from. She broke the kiss and then met his cloudy gaze.

"What?" He asked hazily, he was growing more hot and bothered by the second.

"I really need to go to the bathroom." Logan smirked and then rolled off of her and let her slide out from under the covers.

"Don't look." She pleaded with him. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Not a chance." Rory rolled her eyes and then awkwardly threw back the covers resigned to her fate. Logan's smirk grew as he watched her appreciatively. His eyes admiring the subtle curves of her waist and her shapely breasts. He let out a low whistle as she quickly padded across the room causing her whole body to blush and he couldn't stop thinking how adorable and unbelievably sexy she was.

He could do this. He could do this every day for the rest of his life. As long as he had Rory everything else would just fall into place.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Logan was beginning to get impatient for Rory's return. He actually missed not having her warm body beside him and felt as if a part of him was missing.

_How pathetic is that? She can't go the bathroom without me missing her! _

He sat up in bed and flung off the covers as he slid anxiously to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and slid them over his hips as he made his way to the door to investigate what was taking her so long. He padded along the hallway to the bathroom where he saw the door was open and there was no Rory present. His brow furrowed as he felt a twinge in his stomach as he started to wonder if maybe she had gotten cold feet about them and left without a word.

He continued his journey through the hallway of his apartment until he reached the kitchen. As soon as he laid eyes on the brunette sitting on the counter eating leftover Chinese food, his heart returned to its normal state and his whole body relaxed. He let the relief wash over him for a second as he took in her appearance. She was sitting on the counter top, swinging her legs back and forth absently whilst wearing an old shirt of his. Her hair was a mess which caused him to smile as she stuffed her face with Chinese food. He slowly entered the kitchen trying not to make any noise to alert her to his arrival. He couldn't keep his eyes from admiring her long, bare legs as they dangled from the counter.

"So, last time I checked this wasn't the bathroom." He spoke in a teasing tone. She jumped at the sound of his voice and blushed as he made his way towards her. She placed her hand over her chest and breathed out deeply as she scowled at him.

"Logan, you scared me!" She scolded him but quickly returned to her food. Logan just smirked amused that he had caught her so off guard. She was extremely cute when she blushed.

"Did you get lost?"

"No. My stomach started making noises again so I figured I should probably feed it." She explained with a smile. "I made some coffee, if you want…"

"I'm good." He waved his hand as he closed the gap between them. His eyes were fixed on her as she devoured another egg roll.

"What's the face for?" Rory looked at him quizzically as he frowned back at her. He hadn't even realised he was doing it. He looked up at her a little distracted by where his mind had wandered off to. He had been picturing her long legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. Seeing her in his clothes was playing havoc with his concentration.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" She continued to stare at him in concern. Logan broke his stare and then took a step towards her as his trademark smirk reappeared on his face.

"I thought we had an agreement." He whispered in a husky tone making her shiver slightly as he placed his hands on her thighs.

"What agreement?" She furrowed her brow while trying to stay focused on what he was saying and not think about his hands which were slowly inching higher up her thighs. He moved so he was standing in between her legs and pressed his body flush against her, breathing in her scent.

"No clothes." He murmured into her ear as he ran his fingers lightly down her neck. Rory shuddered under his attentions. Her breathing was shaky; she could feel her whole body trembling at his touch. He cupped her face with one hand and then let his other hand move under the hem of her shirt as he pulled her against him. He groaned as he felt her hips make contact with his and he crashed his lips down on hers in a hard, frenzied kiss. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck as she dropped the chopsticks she had been using and gave into the feel of his lips on hers. His body against hers was igniting the fire deep within her. The fire only he could bring out in her. She clung to him as he devoured her mouth, kissing her with such fervour that she almost forgot to breathe.

Eventually the need for oxygen led to them breaking the kiss. He nipped at her earlobe with his teeth as they both gasped for air. Rory moaned as he turned his attention to her pulse point. She ran her hands over his muscular back as he sucked and laved her neck with his tongue. Instinctively, she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist in a desperate bid to feel his body all around her. His erection pressed against her core and her mind flashed back to the previous nights activities and the feeling of having him inside of her. She remembered how incredible it was and was desperate to have that feeling once again.

Slowly, her fingers found their way to the waistline of his boxers. She tugged insistently on the material in an attempt to release him from the confines of his underwear. Logan's focus was fixed on her collarbone but the feeling of her tiny fingers eager to rid him of his clothing caused him to let out a loud groan. He shifted so she could get better access and then suddenly he was standing bare-ass naked in his kitchen with a beautiful woman wrapped around him.

Just as quickly, he was thrusting inside of her and Rory was clinging to him in desperation to find her release. She bucked her hips against his haphazardly trying to feel as much of him inside of her as she could. Their breathing was ragged now as he laid her back on the counter and continued pushing into her with all he had. Rory writhed in ecstasy as their hips collided. His fingers found their way to her breasts as he unbuttoned her shirt in a desperate bid to give her more pleasure. She moaned as his talented fingers nipped and kneaded her soft flesh and arched her back up off the counter as he lowered his mouth to her hot body.

"Logan…more…Logan…" She called out as he rammed into her at a frenzied pace. He pulled her back up so she was pressed flush against his chest and attacked her lips in a heated, hungry embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankles behind his back as they deepened the kiss.

He could tell she was close. He was too. His grunts and groans filled the room mingling with her desperate moans and gasps. It was all too much.

With one last thrust, he felt her muscles clench around him and her fingernails dig into his shoulders, probably leaving marks on him. But he didn't care. All he cared about was the glorious sounds of her screaming in agony or ecstasy as he brought her wave after wave of sheer bliss. He kissed her one last time as they both came down from their high.

They clung to each other for a few seconds just enjoying being together before the cold air registered around them. Logan leaned back and stared lovingly into her hooded eyes. "How about we move this back into the bedroom?"

He waited for Rory to respond but she was lost in a dreamy Zen state. "Huh?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and he couldn't help but laugh. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom where he lay her down under the covers and climbed in beside her.

Rory lay on her back, her body flushed from their recent activities as Logan lay on his side beside her. His head resting in his hand as he stared down at her. After a few minutes, Rory returned to something similar to her old self and turned her head to gaze up into his hazel eyes. She smiled. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't believe how different her life was today as compared to twenty-four hours earlier. She couldn't quite get her head around the fact that her relationship with Logan was forever changed. They were now at the point where having mind-blowing sex on the kitchen counter was considered the normal thing to do. She had never felt so overwhelmed with lust that she couldn't wait to have someone. Well, except that one time with Dean but that wasn't even worth mentioning when compared to what she had just experienced with Logan.

She didn't know what this was, but she knew that she couldn't get enough of him. She knew that their friendship would never go back to the way it was before and she knew that deep down she didn't want it to. She had never felt more alive than she did when Logan was inside of her, or smiling down at her as he was now. She couldn't figure out how she had managed to resist him all these years.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to stare up at him. She felt his hand on her stomach, his fingers running gently over her skin. His touch soothed her and turned her on. She flushed with embarrassment as she realised that he was still watching her.

"I was thinking about…" she tried to come up with something instead of the truth, "…pie."

"You were thinking about pie?" His face broke out in that knee-weakening smile she loved so much.

"Yep. I could really do with some pie." She mused as she licked her lips and closed her eyes for emphasis. The sound of Logan laughing filled the air and made her smile.

"Any particular kind or…"

"Blueberry."

"I'll see what I can do." He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Rory could feel her whole body melt as his scent attacked her senses. He moved so he was hovering above her, resting his weight on his hands at the side of her head. He pulled back and gazed longingly down at her.

"So…any regrets?" He asked eyeing her warily. Rory frowned and then shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Nope. You?" She was expecting the same response but was surprised to see a pensive look cross his features.

"One." He held up a finger for emphasis.

"Really? What's that?" She tried to remain casual but inside she feared his answer. What if he thought this whole thing was a mistake? He seemed into it before but what if he was getting cold feet?

"My only regret is that it took us four years to get here." He smiled. Rory visibly relaxed as he placed a gentle, tender kiss on the tip of her nose. "Imagine all that sex we could have been having this whole time."

His wide-eyed expression warmed her heart and she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "I guess we have a lot to make up for then."

"I guess we do." Logan sniggered and then pressed his lips to hers. He traced her lower lip with his tongue and then dipped it into her mouth, deepening the kiss immediately. Rory moaned into the kiss as he settled above her ready for round…he wasn't sure which round it was. He had lost count by this point. He just couldn't keep his hands and other parts away from her. She was like a drug and he was addicted to her taste, her scent, to everything about her. Quite simply, he was completely and totally in love with her and knew with every fibre of his being that in her arms was where he belonged.

He felt his lower half twitch as she wriggled underneath him and he growled into the kiss. Rory bit back a giggle, delighted by his reaction. He pulled back and caught her gaze. He brushed a strand of her silky hair from her face as his eyes locked with hers. In that moment, he was overwhelmed by just how much love he felt for her. Her shining blue eyes captivated him along with the rest of her and he was unable to fight his true feelings any more.

"Rory…" His voice came out sounding hoarse as he stared down at her. Rory opened her eyes and smiled as she lovingly swept her fingers over the side of his face.

"Hmm?" She said dreamily as her heart thumped in her chest and her whole body quivered with the anticipation of being with him once again.

"I…" He hesitated. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the intensity in his gaze. What was he trying to say?

"There's something I need to tell you." He managed. His strained voice making her uneasy. She raised her hand to cup his cheek and prepared herself for his revelation. Whatever it may be.

"You can tell me anything." She assured him in a soft tone. She saw a flicker in his eyes and was immediately concerned.

Logan felt his heart thumping in his chest as he wrestled with the words he wanted to say. Part of him, the old Logan who was used to cutting himself off from the world, was telling him to keep quiet. While the other part, the part of him who had become so invigorated by the overwhelming nature of his feeling for Rory wanted to scream it from the roof tops.

"I love you." The other part won. The words were out. He couldn't hold them back any more. He had been holding onto these feelings for so long. He felt relieved to have them finally out in the open. He could relax now. Except, he couldn't really. He had to worry about how she would respond. So far, she hadn't said anything. As he gazed down at her, he saw a look of surprise rush across her features before his words settled and her gaze became watery.

"Rory?" He whispered questioningly. Rory stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't process what he had just revealed to her. He loved her. Logan loved her.

Those words sounded so wonderful and so terrifying at the same time. She knew she loved Logan. But up until last night it had always been a purely platonic kind of love or so she thought. She wasn't sure if she was really ready to declare herself like that. She had a lot she needed to figure out first.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. The sound of the phone ringing broke the awkward and uncomfortable silence between them and she finally let out the breath she had been holding. She ignored the phone for a few seconds as her eyes remained fixed on Logan's.

"You should answer that." Logan said and shifted his weight off of her. Rory remained frozen on the spot, unsure what he was referring to. Should she answer the phone or answer him with a response?

"Um…"

"It might be your Mom." He clarified for her fuzzy brain and then lay back on the bed. Rory sneaked a sideways glance at him and then reached for her cell phone as it buzzed obnoxiously on the nightstand.

Without looking at the caller ID, she answered. "Hello."

Logan let out a heavy sigh as he cradled his head in his hands. He stared up at the ceiling as he contemplated what had just taken place. He had just told her that he loved her. It was true. He did, but he was not particularly happy with her response. Or lack of response as it were. Was it too soon? Should he have waited to tell her? It had been four years, he had waited long enough. But what if he scared her off? They had only just now acted on their less than friendly feelings for one another; did he jump the gun too soon by declaring himself so profoundly?

He turned to watch her as she reached for her cell phone. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out that he took it back. He didn't love her. It was just a momentary blip and he was fine now. Who was he kidding? He worshiped her. He would just have to hope that in time she would reciprocate those feelings.

"Jess?!" Logan tensed at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's name. What the hell was he calling her for? He watched her intensely as she scowled into the phone. "No. Why would I want…Well, I'm sorry but…Fine!"

The tone of her voice was of irritation and Logan fought every urge in his body to rip the phone out of her hand and slam it down. How dare that asshole call her!

"Yes! I'll meet you then. Okay. Bye." She ended the call and tossed her phone onto the bed in frustration. Logan was up and out of bed at the words 'I'll meet you then'. He couldn't believe that she had agreed to see him after everything that he had done to her.

"Where are you going?" Rory realised that he was no longer in bed beside her and peered up at him with fear in her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower. Say 'hi' to Jess for me." He bit out and then stomped to the doorway before disappearing down the hall. Rory slumped back on the bed and let out a loud groan. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. So much for her perfect day.

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory leaned back against the wall of the elevator and closed her eyes as she awaited the _Ding_ to tell her that she was back on her floor. She let out a heavy sigh and massaged her temple. She felt drained. She felt emotionally and physically drained after the last few days. With everything that happened with Logan and Jess, she just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep for the next week.

She was on her way back to her apartment in New Haven. Back to face the music. Back to face Jess. She really hoped he wasn't there already. She needed time to compose herself and prepare herself to deal with him. Her mind was whirling trying to come to terms with the latest developments in her life; namely Logan. Being with him had been incredible, wonderful and all those other superlatives. However, things had been distinctly frosty between them upon her departure thanks in large part to her phone call with Jess. Logan was not a fan of his by any stretch of the imagination. But they needed closure. That was the only reason why Rory had agreed to meet Jess. She hated him for what he had done to her, but she needed to close that chapter of her life before she could even consider moving forward. That was why she had been caught so off guard that morning when Logan had revealed the true depths of his feelings for her. Inside, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and scream that she felt the same way. But something was holding her back. Well, many things were holding her back. Jess was just the tip of the iceberg.

They needed to have a conversation. She needed to tell him how badly he hurt her by cheating on her. She knew that she hadn't been entirely innocent herself, but nothing had happened between her and Logan until after she and Jess were over. What Jess had done was beyond hurtful. She felt betrayed and guilty. She felt angry and relieved. She felt a whole dichotomy of emotions regarding her relationship with Jess and she needed to sort things out in her head before she could figure out how she really felt about Logan.

_Ding!_

The elevator stopped on her floor and Rory opened her eyes. She felt queasy. Something in her gut was telling her that Jess was already here waiting for her and that she was about to come face to face with him. Her strong resolve to get it over and done with was wavering and she seriously considered going anywhere that wasn't here. But she had to get this over with. She had to look Jess in the eye one last time.

Slowly, she peeled herself off the wall and gingerly made her way along the hall to reach her door. It was usually so welcoming to her after a few days away but not this time. This time it looked daunting. She felt anxiety come over her as she placed her hand on the handle and jiggled her keys in the lock. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and entered while clutching hold of her bag for some support.

She had always hated confrontation. She hated arguing but this was something she would just have to face and be stronger for it, no matter what the outcome.

She slid out of her jacket and hung it up and then slowly turned the corner into the living room where she was greeted with the image of Jess sitting on the sofa watching TV. His head shot up as he registered her appearance and quickly he turned the TV off and stood up facing her. He looked uncomfortable and awkward mirroring her own feelings perfectly.

"Hi." He said quietly finally managing to make eye contact with her. Rory threw her keys down onto the table and took a hesitant step forward into the main room.

"Hi." She acknowledged him simply. Her voice remaining calm and steady for now although she couldn't hide the slight hint of anger.

"I let myself in. I hope that's ok." Jess said and slid his hands into his pockets.

Rory shrugged. "Its your apartment."

"So…"

"So?" Heavy silence descended between them. It was an unpleasant kind of silence. The kind which grew in tension as they struggled with what they both wanted to say.

"So…were you with him?" Jess fixed his eyes on Rory as he asked his blunt question. Rory narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. What business is it of yours where I was?"

"I should have known you would have gone running to him after…" He trailed off in a harsh tone. Rory shook her head.

"Again, its none of your business where I was or who I was with, Jess. We broke up, remember? You cheated on me." Rory found it hard to hold back as her anger and frustration grew.

Jess didn't say anything. He looked intensely back at her and for a second she thought she saw a flicker of pain flash in his eyes. She told herself that she didn't care. She didn't care about him anymore.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. His voice was so quiet; she had to strain to hear him and was surprised by the words from his mouth.

"You're sorry? What? Is that supposed to make everything better? You lied to me, Jess. You cheated on me for God knows how-"

"I didn't cheat on you." He cut her off briskly. Rory's eyes narrowed once more.

"What?"

"I didn't cheat on you, Rory. I lied. Ok. Nothing happened between me and Rachel until after we broke up. I would never…I would never do that to you." He finished. Rory took a moment to process what he was telling her. She couldn't understand why he would lie about something like that.

"What are you talking about?" She frowned. She was thoroughly perplexed by his latest revelation.

"I told you I cheated on you because I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to feel…something. I just wanted you to know what it was like." He lowered his gaze to the floor as Rory perched on the arm of the couch.

"What what was like?" she asked in a hesitant voice. Her eyes intent on him. Jess looked up and met her gaze. His eyes full of pain.

"You have no idea what its like to be in love with someone who is completely and totally in love with someone else." His voice cracked as the depth of his emotions spilled over. Rory felt her stomach lurch as she looked into his tortured eyes.

"I thought I could just ignore it. That maybe it would go away. I deleted his messages because I thought if you had no contact with him that you would let him go, but…I was fighting a losing battle. I told you I slept with Rachel because I just wanted to know if there was the slightest glimmer of hope there. I wanted to see if you cared. I guess I got my answer."

Rory felt tears prickle in her eyes as she watched him sink onto the couch, dejected. Her heart broke for him as he looked so lost and empty. She had done that to him. She had made him feel like that without even realising. Her anger crumbled away and instead she felt remorse and sadness.

She stood up and made her way over to sit beside him. Jess didn't look at her. He held his head in his hands and let out a deep breath. Rory felt so sorry for all of the pain she had unwittingly caused him. He wasn't the perfect guy but he didn't deserve to go through what she had put him through. Thinking about things through Jess' eyes she could understand completely why he had felt so threatened by her closeness to Logan. He had ultimately been proved correct about them and for that she was truly sorry.

Jess had been such a huge part of her life and she felt horrible for how she had treated him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Jess lowered his hands and met her gaze. "I'm so sorry, Jess."

A solitary tear trickled down her cheek and he raised his hand to wipe it away. His eyes full of the same sorrow she felt. She held his hand in hers and smiled a sad smile.

"I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you." She said honestly. Her feelings for Logan had gotten away from her. They had overpowered her and in the process hurt someone she cared for deeply.

"I know." He admitted and then she pulled him close and hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Jess clung to her. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, memorising everything about her. He had to say goodbye to her. He had to cut her out of his life for his own sanity. This was the end.

"I should go." Jess pulled back and studied her now tearstained face. He smiled sadly at her and kissed her on the lips one last time. Rory wiped her cheeks and tried to compose herself as he broke contact with her and stood up.

"Can…can I call you?" She asked. She didn't want to just lose him completely from her life.

Jess picked up a bag and stopped in the doorway. He looked back and smiled. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Rory sighed heavily and then lowered her gaze to the floor.

Jess took one last appreciative glance at the girl he would love forever and then walked away. "Bye Rory."

When Rory looked back up he was gone. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and then sat back down on the couch, slumping back against it. It was over. Jess was gone. What now?

RLRLRLRLRL

"Are you turning into Finn? That is your fifth drink in an hour, Logan!" Colin pointed out. Logan glared at him from across the room.

"What are you my Mom now?" He hit back and then slumped back against the couch. He eyed his glass and then took another swig. Colin shook his head and sat up.

"No. But I am your friend and as your friend, it is my job to cut you off when I think you've had enough. So, you better make that last you because the tap is dry." Colin said harshly. He loved Logan like a brother but at times like these, he needed to be tough.

"I told Rory I loved her and then she went running off to her ex-boyfriend! I think that merits getting wasted, Colin." Logan practically pouted. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Well, its your own stupid fault. If you had told her sooner, Jess wouldn't even have been in the picture." He reminded him much to Logan's chagrin.

"I didn't know back then." He said vehemently. Colin scoffed at his obtuseness.

"Oh please! The whole world and his wife could see you were falling for her. Its not my fault that you are so thick-headed that you couldn't figure it out."

"I always enjoy our little chats." He bit out sarcastically and then downed the rest of his Scotch.

"Why don't you call her? See where her heads at." Colin suggested trying to be helpful.

"I don't want to talk to her. I wouldn't want to interrupt their make up sex." His face contorted in disgust at the prospect. Colin sighed in frustration with his best friend.

"Did she actually say that they were getting back together?"

"She didn't have to. I told her how I felt about her and then two seconds later she's running out the door to go meet Jess. Its pretty clear."

"Logan, you're drunk. You can't see anything clearly right now."

"Well, I'm done. I mean, who was I kidding? I'm not a relationship guy. I had the right idea all along. Play the field. No hassles. Things were so much simpler back then." He slurred and let his head fall back against the couch.

"What? A different girl every night. Is that really what you want?"

Logan let out a yawn and closed his eyes. He could see quite clearly what he wanted, but she didn't want him.

"Rory…" He whispered as he let sleep take over him. Colin watched him for a moment. He felt bad for his best friend. He was sorry that he was hurting so much, but he was quietly confident that they would figure it out. He was sure that they would both finally see the light. Eventually, anyway.

RLRLRLRLRL

Rory lay on the couch, watching TV in the dark. She stared absently at the flickering images on screen but her mind was elsewhere. She had spent the day packing her things. Tonight was her last night in the apartment. She was moving back in with Paris and Doyle and had spent the last two days doing everything she could think of in a desperate bid to distract herself from the fact that Logan hadn't called.

She had called him and left messages but there was still no reply and she was slowly losing hope for them. What if he had changed his mind? Maybe he didn't love her after all.

That thought left her feeling sad and depressed, but she told herself to prepare for the possibility that things with Logan were over before they had even begun.

Sighing deeply, she reached for her wine glass and took a sip before replacing it back on the coffee table. She was supposed to be celebrating her last night in the apartment but instead she was commiserating over what a pathetic mess her life was turning out to be.

Laying on the couch she propped her head up on the cushion and wrapped her favourite blanket over her. She was starting to feel the effects of the wine when there was a knock at the door. She frowned at the disturbance. She just wanted to curl up and ignore the world, but apparently the world wouldn't ignore her.

Hoping that whoever it was would go away, she snuggled back under her covers and settled back down to watching whatever it was she was watching. She couldn't quite remember the name. A few seconds later, there was another knock on the door. This time it was louder, more forceful. Letting out a groan, she threw off the blanket and swung her legs to the edge of the couch before pulling herself up and heading for the door. She glanced briefly in the mirror by the door to check her appearance. She looked a mess. Her hair was all over the place and her make-up was slightly smeared. She was wearing her old ratty sweats because she had packed all of her other clothes away. Maybe whoever was at the door would take one look at her current state and runaway at the sight of her.

Deciding there was nothing she could do about her frightening appearance; she unlocked the door and pulled it open only to gasp in horror at the person standing before her. She stopped breathing as his hazel eyes roamed over her body, finally reaching her face and with that trademark smirk spread across his lips, he spoke.

"Wow, you didn't have to dress up for me, Ace!"

Rory's whole body blushed and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. There he was, Logan Huntzberger, the man who had never been far from her thoughts for the last few days, standing before her looking absolutely delectable and she looked disgusting.

He leaned against the side of the door keeping his eyes on hers, his smirk widening into a beautiful smile. "Are you going to invite me in or are we staying out here in the hall all night?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." She jumped into action as soon as her brain caught up with the rest of her body. "Come on in."

She opened the door for him to enter and closed her eyes as he breezed passed her. His scent flowing through her, bringing back vivid memories of their last encounter.

She slowly opened her eyes and then caught another glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked hideous. She tried to flatten her hair but it was sticking up on one side, the side she had been laying on for the last couple of hours. Her sweats had holes in them and her face looked like she had been trying out for a mime.

"What's with all the boxes? Are you leaving the country?" Logan turned to face her with a frown on his face. Rory took a deep breath and closed the door. She followed him into the living room and tried not to show how mortified she truly was.

Um, I'm moving back in with Paris and Doyle." She explained. Logan's frown never faltered.

"Does she have incriminating photographs of you?" He asked, truly puzzled by her news. Rory chuckled and moved to pick up some papers from the floor, tidying up as best she could. The apartment looked like a bomb had hit it and there was really nothing she could do to change it.

"No."

"Then why would you want to move back in with her?" He scratched his head and furrowed his brows.

"The lease is up with this place at the end of the month and I can't afford it myself so…" Logan's eyebrows arched at something she said and he continued to stare at all of her boxes.

"So, you're moving in with Paris." Logan nodded as he finished her sentence. Rory shrugged. She folded her arms across her chest feeling very self conscious.

"That'll end well." He mused and picked up a book from the table. "Just remember whose couch you ended up on the last time."

"It was a very comfortable couch." She remembered. After Paris had kicked her out last year, she arrived on Logan's doorstop and he had graciously taken her in. Until Jess had decided that they should get their own place. She was really going to miss the place. It had felt like home this passed year.

"Well, I'll have it ready for you. Just in case." He smiled and placed the book back down on the table and peered over at her. He gave her a look that indicated to her just how hard he was working to remain unfazed by the giant elephant in the room. The banter and teasing had always come natural for them. She was happy that they could still talk like this but it was obvious to both of them that they were just wasting time trying not to bring up what went unsaid.

The room instantly filled with tension. The atmosphere between them was tense and awkward. The silence was heavy on both their shoulders as they considered what to say next.

Rory stole sneaky glances at him. Her eyes roaming over his exquisite appearance. He was dressed from head to toe in black. Black leather jacket, black pants, black shoes. He looked like a model and she couldn't prevent her mind from remembering what was underneath the clothes. Miles of hard, toned, warm, muscular flesh invaded her mind and it took all she had not to throw herself across the room and into his arms. She felt a tug in her gut and in her chest. Her fingers just itched to run through his effortlessly messy hair. She wanted to be pressed flush against his hard body and have his strong arms wrapped securely around her.

It had been two days since they had last seen each other. Two days in which they had both questioned the status of their relationship, but one thing remained the same. They wanted each other more than anything.

Logan caught her eye as she stole another glance. He frowned and shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I have to go back to London." That got her attention. Her eyes widened and her heart thumped erratically in her chest. Was he leaving her again?

"Oh." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice or on her face.

"There's a problem at the paper and Mitchum wants me to deal with things. He seems to think that since I was there recently, I know the layout and the structure better than anyone, so…" He trailed off as his eyes noticed the frown on her face.

"When do you leave?" She tightened her arms around her in an effort to provide some kind of comfort.

"Tomorrow." He said simply. He took a step towards her and lowered his gaze to the floor. He was using all of his reserves not to reach out and grab her. To feel her soft body against him, to smell her scent. Just being around her was playing havoc with his body. He felt like he was hyper aware of everything around him, especially her. As much as he was angry about Jess and her reaction to his personal declaration of love, he couldn't deny the hold she had over him.

Rory's eyes widened in surprise when he told her when he would be leaving. She hadn't expected it to be so soon. There was so much she needed to say. They needed time to talk through everything. Time that they now didn't have.

"How long will you be gone?" Her voice rose in curiosity and her big blue eyes searched his face.

"A couple of days. Weeks, maybe." He shrugged. He honestly didn't know how long he would be gone for. All he knew was that his father had the worst timing ever. He really didn't want to leave her now. If Jess was still in the picture, he needed to be around to fight for her. He had decided over a bottle of Scotch that he wasn't going to just sit back and lose the one person he had ever truly loved to a jackass like Jess Mariano. However, that was before he found out from his father that he would have to fight for her from a different continent and a different time zone.

"Weeks?!" She gasped in horror at the prospect of him being gone for such a long period of time.

"It'll fly by." He shrugged. He tried to brush it off but inside he knew he couldn't be away from her again.

Rory sighed and let her gaze fall to the floor. Her heart sank as she tried to fully comprehend the news that he was leaving her again. Just when she was starting to figure things out, he was being taken away from her again.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate your father?" She said with a strained smile. Logan laughed. He echoed her thoughts completely.

"Tell me about it." He agreed. They smiled sadly at one another for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and stepped towards her. His eyes were intent on hers as he eased passed the pile of boxes.

"I'm really going to miss you." He told her sincerely. He was going to miss her more than anything.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said softly swallowing the lump which had formed in her throat.

Logan took another step towards her, closing the distance between them. Rory let her eyes fall to her fidgeting fingers. Logan watched her closely for a few seconds with a smile full of love on his face. He raised his hand up to cup her cheek and met her gaze.

"Don't accept any marriage proposals while I'm gone." He whispered in a soft voice which melted her heart. Rory lost herself in his gaze before leaning into his hand, revelling in his warm touch. She smiled at his words but saw a hardness form in his eyes. His jaw tightened and she suddenly realised that he was being serious.

"Jess is out of the picture, Logan. Its over." She clarified for him. She noticed his whole body relax and then the next thing she knew his hands were in her hair as his lips crashed down on hers in a searing kiss.

Logan smiled into the kiss. Those were precisely the words he had been waiting so long to hear.

RLRLRLRL

Happy, content, elated, exultant, overjoyed. These were all ways in which Rory would describe how she felt as she lay in Logan's arms. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck and her fingers traced soft patterns on his muscular chest. She listened to the sound of his breathing and closed her eyes. This was her definition of a perfect moment. She wished she could freeze time and just stay like this forever. Forever in his arms sounded good to her. It didn't sound so scary anymore.

Logan ran his fingers over her back mindlessly loving the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips. She fit so well into his side. It was where she belonged.

He knew that it would kill him to leave her. He had been toying with the idea of not going to London and telling his father where exactly he could stick his job. However, a bigger part of him thought that the time apart from each other might actually be a good thing.

As crazy as it sounded, maybe giving each other some space would bring them ultimately closer together in the long run. He still couldn't be sure that this was what she really wanted. With everything they had been through, he wasn't entirely sure that she was truly ready to be with him as fully committed as he wanted her to be. He wanted everything. He wanted all of her, but he didn't know if she was in a place right now where she could give him what he wanted.

So perhaps living on a different continent for a while would give her some perspective. He remembered the old saying; absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Perhaps that would be the case in this instance.

"What time do you have to leave?" Her voice was a whisper as she placed a soft kiss on his chest where she felt his heart beating.

"A few hours." Logan turned his head to plant a kiss on her forehead and then clasped his fingers through hers.

"Did I tell you how much I hate Mitchum Huntzberger?" She gazed up at him with her big blue eyes and he smiled.

"You mentioned it. Yeah." He nodded and then let out a low rumble of laughter as she pouted up at him.

"Stupid Mitchum! Stupid London!" She rested her head on his chest as she hugged him tightly.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe it won't be so bad after all."

"What do you mean?" She frowned but remained with her cheek pressed to his chest.

"Well, it might be good for us. Spending some time apart. It'll give us time to think about what we really want." When he said 'we', he meant her. He already knew exactly what he wanted.

Rory didn't respond. She held her breath for a moment as she waited for him to tell her that he had decided she wasn't worth the hassle, but the words never came. Instead he was providing them both with the option to get out before it was too late.

"You don't want me?" Her voice broke as she spoke and she tried her hardest to hold down the lump that was forming in her throat and the huge weight that was pressing on her chest.

"Of course I want you." He squeezed her tightly in an act of reassurance. "You know how I feel about you, Rory."

She propped herself up so she was facing him while he spoke. She searched his face for any hint of his true emotions.

"But…"

Logan grasped her arm and pulled her on top of him. "I meant what I said, Rory."

He stared intently into her eyes trying to express the depths of his feelings.

"Then what…?"

"I just, if we're going to do this. I need to know that its what you really want. I never in a million years thought I would be in this position but here I am and I need you to be on the same page. Its too important to screw up. If we do this half-heartedly and it doesn't work out, then we'll lose everything and I'm not willing to throw away the best thing that ever happened to me for some casual thing. I want everything. I want to do this with you, Rory. But I need to know that you have my back."

"I need to…I love you." He cupped her face in his hands as his eyes locked on hers. "Can you understand where I'm coming from at all?"

She understood him completely. Her heart swelled as she thought about what he was telling her. He was in this for the long hall and he wanted her to be right there with him. She wanted that too, but she knew that in that moment she was much to scared to commit. He knew her better than she knew herself and he knew that she needed some time to come to terms with everything. She couldn't help the smile from covering her features as he ran a finger down the side of her face.

"I understand." she nodded and then reached forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I'll catch up soon."

"You better."

_**A/N: Okay, so remember when I said that there would only be two more chapters of this one? Scratch that. I realised that the story wasn't quite over between these two and so there will be another two chapters and an epilogue after this one. I could have just left it here, but I hate it when in the movies the couple finally get together and then it fades to black. I want to know what will happen next. I don't know if you feel the same way, but seeing as its my story I can do what I want :P lol. I'm not going to drag it out and I'm not going to rush the ending either. I care too much about this story to do that. So, leave me a nice little review (it's a long chapter so there must be something you want to comment on :D) and I will try and get over my Twilight obsession so I can write another update of this or one of my other fics. Thanks for taking the time to read this one. It was long (over 10,000 words to be exact, phew!) and this note is turning out to be just as long. Sorry. Thanks and keep reading. J**_


	13. Chapter 13: All Caught Up

**AN: I just checked and I haven't updated this one since November. I can only apologise and hope you haven't all given up on it. It took me a while to get my head back into 'Seeing The Light', but I finally did and this is what I came up with. This chapter is the penultimate chapter to my little story and I'm kind of sad that its coming to an end as I've loved writing this one. I'm also happy because it means I have one less story to write. :D For those of you who can't remember what happened last time, Logan spilled the beans and told Rory that he loved her, Rory was slightly surprised by this and then Jess called. She left, Logan got drunk and mad and then had to go back to London. But they did talk and he told her to take some time to figure things out as he was completely sure about them and wanted her to feel the same way. Which lead us here. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as it was a hard one to write, but I'm happy with it and hopefully it won't take me so long to update next time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. **

Seeing the Light

Chapter Thirteen: All Caught Up

When she was growing up she never would have thought she was the cheating kind, but then these last few months may have proven otherwise. Up until recently, she had managed to limit her affections to members of the opposite sex; she never thought she would be having an affair with an inanimate object.

However, as she sat perched on the toilet seat in her childhood best friend's bathroom, clutching her most prized possession to her ear; her cell phone, it became apparent while listening to her voicemail, listening to his voice telling her once again how sorry he was that he'd missed her, that her cell phone was the only thing she could depend on.

It had been almost a month since Logan had left for London and it was now nearing two weeks since she had managed to speak to him directly on the phone instead of his secretary or his voicemail. Things had gotten so hectic for both of them. She was busy studying for her upcoming finals and helping Lane prepare for the arrival of the twins while things at the newspaper in London had steadily gotten worse, which meant that Logan spent most of his days in board meetings. It was not a proper environment to aid the beginning of a new relationship.

She listened to the end of her messages and made a mental note to call her mother, before deciding to chance her luck and dial his number one last time. She was met with disappointment as the familiar recorded message she had memorised played out. She hung up at the sound of the beep and let out a frustrated sigh. She missed him more than she ever thought possible.

She remembered what he had said about giving her time to figure things out, but this was too much time. She needed to hear his voice, even if it was just a two second call to say 'hi'. The old saying was true; absence does make the heart grow fonder. However, for Rory her heart not only grew fonder but more frustrated and anxious and annoyed with herself for letting him leave in the first place. She could kick herself for being such a ditz as to not realise that everything he felt for her, she felt too. He had told her that he loved her. First of all, knowing him as well as she did, she knew how massive a step that was for him. And she felt unbelievably moved to know that she was the first and only girl he had spoken those three little words to with any kind of truth behind them.

She should have screamed at the top of her lungs that she loved him too. Because she did. She was certain of it. These last few lonely weeks of not having him around had only made her realise that she had been kidding herself all along. He really was the man for her. Not Jess, not anyone else. Just Logan and it was killing her not to be able to tell him this. She couldn't do it over the phone. She needed to see him face to face. She needed to see the look in his eyes when she revealed the true depths of her feelings for him.

But she would have to have patience and bide her time. He would come back to her eventually and she would make sure she never let him go ever again.

"Hey Rory!" The sound of the door rattling shook her from her Logan-infested thoughts. "Are you still awake in there, because I really need to pee?"

Rory smiled as she heard the desperation and anxiety in her childhood best friend's voice. Lane was heavily pregnant and seriously losing patients waiting for her bundles of joy to arrive.

Standing up, she unlocked the bathroom door and saw Lane standing clutching her stomach and dancing impatiently with a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"Sorry." Rory chuckled and moved out of the way as Lane almost ran into the bathroom. Well, it was more like a waddle. She was nine months pregnant after all. Rory wasn't the only impatient one around; Lane was going insane waiting for the babies to pop out of her. She was starting to think they would stay inside her forever.

A few minutes later, Lane rejoined Rory in the living room and manoeuvred herself onto the couch. She was supposed to be on bed rest, but she was tired of staring at the same four walls.

She studied her friend as she sat on the chair, staring absently at the TV. She looked sad and lost; Lane only needed one guess as to figure out what was the cause of her lifelong friend's melancholy.

"So, there's still no word from him, yet?" She said as she shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch. Rory drew her gaze from the television and sighed.

"No." She shook her head and Lane wanted to hug her or bang her head against something, maybe knock some sense into her.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Rory thought back to the last actual conversation she had shared with Logan. Her heart sank as she counted the amount of time in her head.

"About fifteen days, four hours and…" she checked her watch, "twenty-six seconds."

Lane recognised her mournful tone. Over the last couple of weeks, she had not only had to deal with her own personal hell as she awaited the arrival of her children, but she'd had to watch as her friend grew more and more depressed.

"I just miss hearing his voice. I miss seeing him smile at me and the way his eyes light up and his smell…" she closed her eyes and sighed as the memories of him flooded her system. "He smells unbelievably good."

Lane felt a twinge in her stomach and grimaced at the slight pain. She watched Rory for a few minutes before she shook her head and let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Why don't you go see him then?"

"What?"

"Go and see him." Lane repeated and Rory's eyes widened at the idea. During the long, lonely nights made worse by his absence, she had given it some serious consideration. But she couldn't do it, could she?

"I can't go see him, Lane." Rory furrowed her brows and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Why not? It beats sitting here moping all the time."

"I'm not moping." Rory said defensively. Lane rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're hardly the life and soul of the party either."

"I can't just go to London, Lane."

"Why not?" Lane was growing ever more frustrated with Rory. She loved her dearly, but sometimes she needed a good shove in the right direction.

"Um, because I have classes and finals to study for and…"

"Rory, you're going to graduate anyway. You can miss a few classes." She tried to reason with her. Rory just slumped back against her chair, mentally weighing up the pros and cons of her going to London. She would miss class; she might miss something important that could be the deciding factor as to whether she passes an exam or fails. But then on the pros side was seeing Logan again. The thought made her forget about everything else. She wanted to see him. She wanted to be on the same continent as he was, in the same room where she could reach out and touch him, breathe him in, kiss him.

"I couldn't…could I?" Her tone was hesitant but her eyes were bright with the possibilities. Her whole body came to life with the anticipation of seeing him again. She felt her stomach flutter as she pictured his beautiful face in her mind.

"Call the airline and book a ticket and then go home and pack." Lane told her firmly. She was getting used to doling out orders it was good practice for when the babies finally arrived.

Rory sat forward on the chair, chewing on her lip as she considered the mechanics of getting her to London and into Logan's arms. Then a horrible thought occurred to her.

"What if I just show up and he doesn't want to see me? I mean, maybe the reason I haven't heard from him is because he changed his mind about us. Or maybe he met someone and just doesn't know how to tell me or…"

"Rory, stop! Logan hasn't changed his mind. He hasn't met anyone, he's just been busy. Now go home, book a ticket for London, pack a bag and go have some disgustingly hot sweaty sex with the man you love."

Rory blushed as the image of them together popped into her mind. She had to admit, she had missed that side of things too. More than she ever thought possible. She almost ached for him.

"Lane."

"Just go." Lane said sternly and pointed towards the door. "I'd show you out but I don't think I can get up off this chair again."

Rory smiled at her and then pulled on her coat and headed for the door. She paused and turned back to face Lane with worry in her eyes.

"What about you? You're going to give birth soon. I should stay with you."

"Rory, go to London. With my luck, I'll still look like a beached whale by the time you get back. These babies aren't going anywhere." She frowned and as she felt another twinge, she made a mental note to ground her children for a month as soon as they were old enough.

"Are you sure?"

"Gilmore, get you're cute butt out of here before I waddle over there and kick it!" Rory giggled and then opened the front door.

"I'm going, I'm going." And she was gone; her mind was already in London with Logan, the man she loved. The excitement was unbearable.

RLRLRLRLRL

With a heavy sigh, Logan loosened his tie and slumped back in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and shut his eyes as he let the days events wash over him. It had been a long day full of meetings with shareholders and lawyers and some of the most mind numbingly dull people on the planet. However, he had endured it and almost revelled in it. It was surprising to him how easy he found dealing with the business side of things. He was a natural and, although he would never admit it to anyone else, he was actually beginning to enjoy it. He loved the fast paced, cut throat world of business. He already knew he loved to write but it wasn't until recently that his affinity for the money side of things began to shine through.

During the million and one meetings he had held, he had successfully managed to prevent investors from pulling out of HPG. In fact, he had convinced them that it would be in their best interest to increase their stake. Something that his father had wasted little time in congratulating him about. Things had been going so well, that he had found very little time to himself. Therefore, he hadn't been able to get in touch with the woman who had been constantly on his mind.

Even though they were both thousands of miles apart, Logan was absolutely certain that he still felt her presence with him. With every confident step he took, he could hear her voice whispering to him, encouraging him by telling him how proud she was of him. If only he could hear her real voice then everything would have been perfect.

It had been two weeks since they had last shared an actual conversation. Because of the time difference and both their busy schedules, he hadn't been able to get a hold of her. He knew how busy she was with finals coming up and so he didn't want to distract her. And he didn't want to call her during her night time as he wanted her well rested and ready for her exams. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Even from across the sea, he was still looking out for her best interests. He had it bad!

He did, have it bad. So bad, that his nights were spent tossing and turning, his dreams were filled with her smiling face and her beautiful presence beside him. He wished that when he opened his eyes, she would magically appear like she did in his dreams.

He opened his eyes just to test that theory but was disappointed when he found himself still very much alone. He glanced at the clock. It was 9pm. He bit his lip as he considered picking up the phone to call her, but then he remembered that she would probably be in class or at the library studying. He didn't want to interrupt her. His eyes flickered to the picture frame sitting on his desk. Reaching over, he brushed his fingers over the beautiful, smiling image of his Ace and him together. It had been taken at her Grandparents vow renewal while they were dancing together. He had stumbled across the picture a few months ago and it had shocked him to see how much they were completely absorbed with one another even back then. His eyes were glued to her hers and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She was laughing at some silly joke he had made that he couldn't remember now.

Logan stared at the picture longingly, his mind lost to the memories it invoked in him. That was the night where they had shared their first real kiss. That was the night when the first shred of doubt began to creep into his sub consciousness regarding his platonic feelings for his friend. He had always thought she was beautiful and often wondered what it would be like, but after that night, those questions became more prevalent until he could no longer ignore the thoughts.

Back then, he would have never in a million years have thought that he would have fallen so completely in love with his best friend. He never would have thought that he could look at a picture and miss the person staring back at him as much as he did right now.

In the four years that he had known Rory Gilmore, she had managed to bury her way into his heart and his soul; he just hoped she felt it too.

He smiled. The memory of her lips on his, her body quivering in ecstasy underneath him, gave him the strength to believe that she was on the right path.

"Um, Sir?" He heard the sound of a throat clearing and it snapped him from his Rory-filled thoughts. He looked up and saw his Secretary Nancy standing in front of his desk. "I was just about to leave. Is there anything else you need me to get for you?"

"Huh?" His mind was distracted with thoughts of Rory. It took him a few seconds to catch up with himself. Nancy smiled knowingly at him. She had been working for the young Huntzberger heir for the past month and already she could recognise that look in his eyes. And she was pretty certain it had something to do with the lack of messages left by a certain Ms Gilmore of late. In all of her forty years on this planet she had never seen anyone so disappointed when she told him there were no messages.

"Did you need anything else before I go, Sir?"

Logan frowned and pulled off his tie. "What did I say about you calling me 'Sir'? Every time you call me that, I almost have a heart attack because I think my father is in the room. Call me Logan."

Nancy smiled and rolled her eyes. "I apologise Si-Logan." She corrected herself and Logan nodded in approval.

"Better. I'm fine. I was just going to head out now anyway." A yawn escaped him and he stretched out his arms as the tiredness engulfed his body and his mind.

"Okay." Nancy turned to walk out of the room when Logan called her back.

"Hey, um, any messages?" His voice sounded hopeful. She felt bad that she didn't have the answer he wished to hear.

"Sorry. No." She shook her head and noticed him visibly deflate. Sighing, a thought popped into her head as she studied him closely. "You know, your schedule for the next couple of days is pretty light. You only have the one meeting tomorrow and then one the next day, both of which can quite easily be handled by Mr Harrison."

Logan looked up at her with tired and curious eyes. He wasn't quite following what she was trying to suggest.

"I could book you on a Red Eye to New York in the matter of minutes." As Logan finally caught up with her, his tired eyes were suddenly full of life. He sat up and a slow smile crept over his features as he mentally deliberated over her suggestion.

"Tell them I called in sick or something." And with that, he sprang up off his seat, clutched his briefcase and practically leapt over his desk to place a kiss on her cheek. "You're a star, Nancy. I can see a raise coming in your future."

Nancy laughed as he almost ran towards the elevator. She picked up the phone on her desk and within ten minutes, he was booked on a flight to the US.

RLRLRLRLRL

"Where the hell did I put my toothbrush?" Rory asked herself out loud as she searched her apartment looking for the essentials needed for a short trip to London. She had filled a suitcase already and was only half way done.

She was in a hurry. Her flight left in a couple of hours and she still needed to drive to Hartford. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing something so impulsive. It was very un-Rory-like. But maybe all of the time she had spent with Logan had rubbed off on her. He was always trying to encourage her to be more spontaneous. So here she was, searching frantically for her toothbrush as she prepared to board a plane and head to London on a whim. She just hoped that he would be happy to see her when she got there.

Standing in the middle of the living room trying to get her bearings and remember where she had last seen her toothbrush, she could feel the anticipation and excitement bubbling away inside of her. Her stomach was fluttering as she grew more and more nervous as time went on. She couldn't wait to see him. She couldn't wait to be in the same room as him let alone get the chance to touch him or breathe in his aftershave or kiss those perfect lips.

As her mind began to wander, she snapped her focus back to finding her toothbrush. She couldn't go to London without a toothbrush. She would need to brush her teeth. Especially if the trip involved lots and lots of kissing, which she sincerely hoped, it would.

The smile grew on her face and her stomach flipped at the prospect, then suddenly she remembered that London also had toothbrushes. She could just purchase one when she got there.

So, grabbing her keys and her coat, she checked that her passport was safe and secure in her bag. She would pick up the plane ticket when she got to the airport.

Buttoning up her coat, she grabbed her bag and suitcase and headed towards the front door. It took her a couple of minutes to undo all of the bolts and locks on the door, all the while mentally cursing Paris for her neurosis. When she finally managed to get the door open, her jaw fell open wide, her eyes almost popped out of her head and she dropped her suitcase and bag to the floor. Standing in front of her with a smile on his face and his fist in the air was one Logan Huntzberger.

Silence descended between them as Rory gaped in shock at his surprise appearance. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was really here.

Logan lowered his arm to his side and stared back at the stunning brunette. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. It had only been a month, but it felt like a lifetime ago since he had last laid eyes on her. He smirked as he took in her goldfish expression. She truly was surprised to see him. When a frown began to appear on her face, he grew worried that maybe she wasn't entirely happy to see him.

"You're here?!" He wasn't sure whether she was asking him or just stating the fact. He watched her cautiously as she closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. "You're really here."

Her voice was full of wonder as she studied him closely. Logan smiled again; she was adorable when she was confused.

"I'm really here." He finally spoke and took a step towards her. Immediately he was assaulted by the scent of her perfume, the smell of her hair. She smelled like a mixture of freesia and strawberries. He had missed that smell.

"What are you…? How did you…?" She couldn't finish her questions. She was flabbergasted to see him standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood. I thought I'd stop by," he said in a playful tone.

"You were in the neighbourhood? What? Did they move London?" She scrunched up her face, creasing her perfectly smooth forehead. Logan wanted nothing more than to lean forward and brush his lips against her forehead and breathe her in completely.

"Are you not happy to see me?" His question was light but there was a serious glint in his eyes. Rory noticed the change and felt her heart swell. How could she be anything but happy? She was just a little overwhelmed.

"Well, I was expecting the pizza delivery guy, so yeah. I am a little disappointed," she teased him. He immediately caught her tone and took another step towards her, his eyes travelling over her whole frame, taking in the curves that he had memorised. His gaze finally fell on the suitcase by her side. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Are you going somewhere?" Rory was still staring at him wide-eyed. It took her a few seconds to catch up.

"Huh?"

"Are you leaving?" He asked again in a melodic whisper that had her mesmerised. She followed his gaze to where her bags were sitting and a faint blush crept over her cheeks.

"Oh." She took a moment to focus her mind before remembering that she had been on her way to see him. "Well, actually, I was…heading for the airport…to catch a flight…to…London."

Logan's eyebrows rose and his smirk grew as she blushed. "Really?" He found this highly amusing.

"Really," she replied, found herself grinning uncontrollably. "See, there's this guy I sort of like and he's been a little bit incommunicado of late. I was just going to go to surprise him and make sure he's still alive," she explained playfully. Logan's smirk grew wider and he took another step in her direction. Rory's stomach was doing giant flips as his close proximity was affecting her progressively more.

"Well, I'm sure he would have been very happy to see you," he said, his voice taking a more seductive tone causing a shudder to rip through Rory's body.

"Really?" Her eyes were wide and full of happiness and hope. Logan was certain that there was no better sight than her depthless blue orbs shining at him.

"Really." Logan took one last step towards her and stopped as there was an inch between them. Rory closed her eyes; she could feel his breath on her face. Her whole body was calling out for him to touch her. She ached to be in his arms once again.

"Ace?" she slowly opened her eyes as she heard him address her by her nickname in his husky voice. She smiled as she realised how much she had missed hearing him call her 'Ace'. Just the simple word filled her heart with so much contentment, it was all she could do not to jump into his arms and beg him to take her right there in the hallway.

"Yeah?" She finally managed a response as she revelled in the feel of his breath on her skin.

"Are you still going to London or can we move our reunion indoors?" Her breathing became laboured and her mind became mush as Logan placed his hands on her waist. She felt light-headed and dizzy under his cloudy gaze.

"It's a none refundable ticket." She blurted out without consideration. She didn't even know what she was saying. Logan chuckled and then gave her a look that turned her legs into jelly.

"I would be happy to reimburse you," his voice floated through her, making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Then I guess you better come inside." They both grinned at each other, happy in the others presence. Rory found it amazing how quickly her depressed mood of the past few weeks had been wiped out with just one of his trademark smirks. He was her own personal mood enhancer. After weeks spent pining for him and worrying over whether he had changed his mind about them being together, she suddenly felt light-headed and content. Her insecurities had evaporated as soon as she opened the door to see him standing there and as she followed him back into the apartment, she felt sure in her heart that this was right. She was ready to give him everything. She was ready to give her heart to him completely. There were no doubts in her mind. No fear in her heart. This was right. He was the one she was meant to be with. She had finally seen the light.

As soon as the door closed, he was on her. His lips fastened to hers in a frenzied attack, his hands were in her hair and it was all Rory could do to remember to breathe as he pushed her back against the door. Her head was swimming and her pulse was racing as his hungry lips clashed with hers. Their tongues met in a ferocious duel for supremacy, which she was more than willing to let him win. She wrapped her arms around his neck and revelled in the feel of him as he pressed his hard, muscular form against her.

"God, I missed you," he murmured as he kissed a path along her jaw to nibble on her earlobe. Rory closed her eyes and shuddered as his lips found her collarbone.

"I…" he kissed her, "…missed you…" he kissed her again, "…too." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss which sent shockwaves throughout her body. She moaned and arched into him as his hands grabbed greedy handfuls of her clothing, desperate to have her closer.

It wasn't until her head hit the hard wooden door again that she finally seemed to come to her senses. "Logan…"

Her voice was lost as he captured her lips again, dipping his tongue inside. He was desperate to taste her, he wanted to feel her warmth and remember just how perfect she was in his arms.

"Logan…" she slid her hands down to his chest and pushed against him slightly, trying to catch his attention. She wanted nothing more that to revel in his hot kisses, but she couldn't catch her breath, she needed a moment to compose herself and fully process that he really was here, kissing her in her apartment.

"Ace…" He surrendered her lips and through his laboured breathing he tried to pull himself together. It was hard though, being in such close proximity to her again was the most amazing feeling in the world. He was addicted to everything about her and having gone cold turkey for so long, he couldn't get enough of her.

"I can't breathe."

"I'll do it for you," he told her and then kissed her one more time. He promised himself that this would be the last one for now, but within a second of letting her lips go, he missed them and stole another slow kiss and then another until she was wrapped up in his arms again and his tongue was trying its hardest to reach her soul.

With lack of oxygen soon becoming a problem once again, he broke the kiss and took a step away from her. He instantly felt an ache as he missed the warmth of her body so unbearably so. He wondered how he had ever managed to survive spending a month away from her. He knew it would be even harder to leave the next time after having a taste of her once again.

Rory's eyes fluttered open, staring at him lustfully, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Then she smiled at him. It was the most glorious smile he had ever seen and he basked in the glow as her cheeks flushed, he had never loved her more than in that moment.

"Welcome home," she whispered in a soft voice, her breathing returning to normal now.

"That was quite the welcome," he admitted with his trademark smirk. Rory blushed until she remembered that he was the one who initiated the whole thing in the first place. She was just an innocent, helpless bystander. Not that she was complaining.

"I didn't even get the chance to give you the tour," she said coyly biting her lip, driving him mad in the process.

"I have been in Paris and Doyle's crappy apartment before, Ace. Unless you've done some remodelling, I'm pretty sure I remember what everything looks like." He ran his hand through his hair, as he managed to get a grip of himself.

She giggled and peeled herself off the wall, stripping off her jacket; she grabbed his hand and led him over to the kitchen area. "This is the kitchen."

Logan looked at the fairly unimpressive, ordinary set-up and then he looked at Rory. She was beaming up at him and he felt his hand tingle as she gave it a squeeze. "Wow, it's great. It's so…" his tone was full of sarcasm as he tried to find an appropriate word to describe what he was looking at, "…shiny."

Rory giggled once again and then tugged on his hand and pulled him back to where they were standing a few moments ago. "This is the living room. This is where we watch TV and I sometimes study over there by the window."

"Because it's so peaceful?" he asked her curiously.

"No. The window in my room gets stuck sometimes and it can get a little stuffy in there so…it's pretty hard to concentrate actually. There's usually some car backfiring or people yelling…"

Logan frowned as she pulled him over towards the bedrooms. He had never liked the thought of Rory living here the first time around and he liked the fact even less now.

"That's Paris and Doyle's room. You don't want to go in there." Logan shook his head in agreement and then followed her as she yanked him away.

"The bathroom is through there and this…" they stopped outside the open door and peered inside the room, "…this is my room." Logan smirked as he noticed the piles of books laying everywhere. He couldn't actually see the carpet there were so many books.

"Cosy." He remarked and took a step into her room. Rory leaned against the frame of the doorway and watched him with a smile on her face. It was kind of surreal having him in her bedroom. It had been a while. "So, you were really coming to London to see me, huh?"

Rory's smile grew and she gave a little shrug. "You and William and Harry."

"Of course." He laughed softly and sat down on the bed facing her. Rory remained by the doorway, she couldn't take her eyes off him. "So, whose idea was it for you to go to London? Just so I know who to send the fruit basket to."

"That would be Lane," she admitted and peeled herself off the doorframe, moving into the room, she picked up a few books and placed them back on the shelf. "Apparently, I was moping too much."

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Logan nodded. He had become champion at moping over the last few weeks.

"You do?" Rory fixed him with a shy look and he grinned at her.

"Yeah."

"So, you didn't change your mind?" Logan raised an eyebrow at her question. Her voice sounded so fragile and her eyes were filled with fear.

"No. I didn't change my mind. My mind is fixed along with my heart. There's just no shaking it," he told her in a steady voice. He wanted her to know just how serious he was. There had never been a single doubt in his mind that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. He was just waiting for her to come to the same conclusions.

"So, what about you?" he asked hesitantly holding her gaze, inside his heart was pounding and his stomach was churning as he awaited her verdict.

Rory kept her eyes on his and chewed on her lip as she took a step towards the bed. Logan felt like his heart was in his throat as he dreaded her answer. As much as he was sure about her and he was sure she would feel the same way, he was starting to regret asking the question so soon. The last thing he wanted to do was rush her but then he had been waiting patiently long enough now. He wanted to know.

Rory noticed the hesitancy in his expression, his tense body language and he was playing nervously with the sleeve of his coat. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was too adorable for his own good. She crossed the room slowly to where she was standing directly in front of him. She looked down deep into his hazel eyes and smiled again. She slowly leaned down and placed the softest, of kisses on his lips and instantly felt the fire brewing once again. As his fingers wound their way into her hair, she pulled back slightly, panting she held his gaze.

"I think I finally caught up," she whispered and was mesmerised by the slow smile that crept over his face. He pulled her back down and crashed his lips to hers in a hard, passionate kiss. She lost her balance and fell on top of him as he lay back on the bed. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back and Logan was paying particularly close attention to her neck and collarbone, sucking and laving and nibbling on her skin, driving her wild with want.

His hands were all over her, groping and searching. Rory arched into him and let out a moan as he sucked on her pulse point. She began pushing his coat off his shoulders as his warm hands found their way under her shirt. He helped her remove his coat and then found her lips once again in a searing kiss that sent an electrical charge through her body. She was so consumed by him; she had never felt that way with anyone else. Logan had the ability to do things to her that left her completely unable to think straight. It was probably because he knew her so well, he knew her body so well too.

Rory tugged on the ends of his shirt and slipped her hands underneath, desperate to feel his skin. He felt even more unbelievable. His physique was perfectly toned and defined; she loved the touch of his muscles under her fingertips.

"Logan…" she moaned and that was his undoing, suddenly his kisses took on a much more hurried approach. His fingers found their way down to her belt buckle and as she tried to remember to breathe, she heard a loud shrilling noise in the distance. It snapped her out of her cloudy daze for an instant and then she heard it again. It was coming from her pants pocket, she felt a slight vibration on her leg and then realised that it was her cell phone.

"Logan…" she tried to catch his attention, but he was too far gone. She mentally deliberated over whether or not she should just ignore it and lose herself in the indescribable feelings Logan was enticing in her, but then she recognised the ringtone. It was 'Yellow Submarine'; Lane's ringtone. Lane, her pregnant best friend's ringtone who would only call her if it was an emergency, seeing as she knew she was supposed to be boarding a plane sometime soon.

"Oh my God!" she jumped up and pushed Logan off her so she could retrieve her cell phone. Logan looked at her as if she was seriously disturbed. He watched as she paced back and forth in front of him, listening to her voicemail. He lay back on the bed panting for breath, annoyed and still aroused as he watched her. Her hair was a mess and her pants were unbuttoned as well as her shirt. He could see a glimpse of her bra and underwear and the effects of such a sight went straight to his groin.

"Rory?" he asked her confused as to why she would cut him off just as he was getting to the best part.

"Oh my God! Lane, her water just broke. She's on her way to the hospital," she told him in an anxious, high-pitched tone. Logan's eyes widened and he sat up. Rory began fixing herself and flattening her hair. "We have to go."

"It'll take ages. Can't we just finish what we were in middle of and then go to the hospital?" He was seriously harassed and wound up. He felt like he would explode if he didn't get some release. As soon as the words were out of his mouth though, he immediately regretted them. Rory looked at him with such distain that he was beginning to fear for his manly parts.

"My best friend is about to give birth and you want to get laid?!" She was in complete disbelief.

"Well, it has been a while." he shrugged sheepishly and smirked. When he noticed the angry glint in her eyes, he sat up straight and grabbed his coat. He could tell she wasn't in the mood to be cute. She was in crazy-panic mode and he would be a hell of a lot safer if he just went along quietly.

"I'll call Frank."

RLRLRLRLRL

After spending a few hours waiting impatiently for news, Logan was going mad watching Rory pace around the waiting room. He was seated next to Lorelai, who was doing a better job at hiding how anxious she was.

"What's taking them so long? It's been three hours," Rory complained as she passed Logan by for the millionth time. He was starting to get a little dizzy watching her going in circles.

"Hun, it took you about fourteen hours before you decided to show yourself. Lane has two babies to pop out." Lorelai tried to calm her down, but in the process only succeeded in grossing Logan out as he pictured Lane in labour. His whole body shuddered. Kids he could deal with, but the birthing process was just too much for his tired, jet-lagged mind.

He looked up at Rory and saw the same disgusted expression on her face and it made him smile. It was just at that moment that Rory decided to glance at him.

"And what are you smiling about? This is all your fault!" she rounded in on him and Logan sat up straight, his eyebrows arched as he wondered how he could possibly be held responsible for Lane being in labour.

"Me? What did I do?"

"All of you. Men. Why can't you just keep it in your pants? You get the easy part, it's us women that have to suffer the consequences." she stated being completely unreasonable.

"We're the ones who have to squeeze something the size of a grapefruit out of us, while you just sit there looking all smug." Logan considered responding to her verbal attack but just flung his hands up in the air and slumped back in his chair, while Rory continued pacing and Lorelai gave him a sympathetic look.

"She doesn't deal too well with hospitals or babies. They kind of freak her out," she explained in a low voice so Rory couldn't hear her. Logan gave her a pointed stare and then folded his arms across his chest defensively.

After a few more hours of listening to Rory bash him for all of his genders faults, Logan was relieved when Zack came into the waiting room to give them the news that both babies had finally arrived and were both happy and healthy as was Lane.

It was at that moment that Rory burst into tears and flung herself into Logan's arms. He held her tentatively at first, but as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest and murmured apologies, he felt his heart swell and placed a kiss on her forehead. He really did love this woman.

Having finally composed herself, Logan led Rory into the maternity ward where an exhausted looking Lane was lying in bed with her mother and her husband cradling both babies in their arms. She had a big smile on her face as she caught sight of both Logan and Rory. Logan couldn't help but smile back at the tiny girl. He was in awe of her. Not only had she convinced Rory to fly to London to see him, but she had just gone through something so painful and overwhelming, he had nothing but admiration for her.

Rory dropped Logan's hand and flew to Lane's bedside and hugged her friend and they both started crying once again. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. It was a huge moment for the two lifelong best friends. He could respect their need to commemorate it together.

When they finally let go of each other, Rory instinctively went back to stand by Logan and grabbed his hand. He smiled and then caught Lane's eye. She was beaming at him.

"Hey stranger," she greeted him and gave him a little wink. "It's good to see you again."

"You too. I hear I owe you a big favour," he replied and squeezed Rory's hand as she looked up at him and smiled.

"You put a smile back on her face. Consider us even," Lane said and then frowned as one of the babies started crying. Logan's gaze was drawn to the tiny little thing as Zack handed him over to Lane.

"This is Steve," she introduced them to the little bundle of joy. Logan and Rory took a step closer and marvelled at how tiny he was.

"That's Kwan. He's a little more chilled out." Lane referred to the sleeping baby in her mother's arms. Mrs Kim shushed them and Logan laughed softly.

"They're beautiful, Lane. You did good. I'm so proud of you." Rory wiped the tears from her cheeks and planted a kiss on Lane's forehead.

"Do you want to hold them?" Lane asked Rory, whose face became truly horrified.

"Oh, I don't think that would be such a good idea." Logan chuckled at her hesitancy and then took a step closer.

"May I?" he asked Lane and reached for baby Steve. Lane nodded and gently handed him over. He was still crying but Logan carefully began rocking him in his arms, whispering softly to him, trying to soothe the distressed child. Rory and Lane watched on, Lane impressed with his efforts, Rory with nothing but love in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was holding the baby. When he eventually got him to stop crying, he looked up and met Rory's gaze. He smiled at her and she beamed back at him. She walked over to where he was standing and noticed that little Steve was holding onto Logan's index finger so tightly. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"You're a natural," she told him and softly stroked her hand over the baby's sleeping face.

"I've always been good with kids. They love me." he whispered. He wasn't entirely unmoved by the fact that little Steve had taken to him so easily. As he smiled smugly at Rory she surprised him with a soft kiss and smiled up at him.

"I love you," she whispered quietly and then reached up for another kiss. Logan's insides were floating. He had never felt so happy in his whole life.

"I love you too." And then Steve started crying again.

**AN: One more chapter to go. Can you believe it? I can't. Here's the part where I thank you for reading and then beg for you to leave me a little review. I kind of like how sappy this chapter ended. I've been writing so much angst lately with my other stories, I like happy Rory and Logan so if you don't then let me know. If you do, then let me know too. Thanks and until next time…**

**Julie**


End file.
